Hurting Hands
by Kiarifire
Summary: Having been the witness, and victim of domestic violence for over ten years, Miroku tries desperately to live like any normal teenager would. As school life becomes increasingly difficult for him, he just happens to bump into Miss Sango Taijiya... Mir/San
1. Meeting Sango: A near death experience

A/N - Hi guys :) I've been thinking of putting this story up for a while and since I haven't uploaded anything recently, here it is!  
(This story is based mainly on domestic violence and other various emotional topics. That said...enjoy, and as always please review!)

* * *

**Hurting Hands**

**Meeting Sango: A near death experience.**

* * *

Miroku blinked, trying to focus his tired eyes on the ceiling above him. He winced as he felt a sharp pain shoot through his head. Lifting his arm, he gingerly touched a small spot above his eye where he thought, may be bruised. He sighed and rolled out of his bed, pushing the few blankets he had, aside. Kneeling onto his bedroom floor, he opened a small set of drawers at his bedside, and rummaged through them, quickly glancing at the alarm clock above him. _9:30? _He suddenly jolted up and grabbed the alarm clock. _Damn...Miss Takahashi is so gonna kill me! _he thought, throwing his alarm clock onto his bed and pulling a black vest top and a plain pair of jeans from his drawer. Pulling his jeans on, he fumbled in his drawers again, searching for a belt. Finding nothing, he stood up and pulled on a open-checked shirt. _Clothes...books...oh, and a birthday card for Shima, _he made a quick mental check-list as he pulled his hair back and shoved a newly sealed card into his backpack. Grabbing a pair of socks, he leapt up and made his way to the door, when he suddenly noticed his belt. Staring at it for a moment, he couldn't make out why he'd left it there, when he suddenly heard footsteps outside his door. Automatically, he dodged out of sight, and pressed himself up against the wall.

'Miroku?' A small voice asked. He relaxed instantly. Opening the door, he found a small woman standing there and as always, she smiled at him. _That fake smile she always uses, _he thought sadly.

"Christine, I'm so late for school..." He told her, pulling one sock over his foot. Miroku had always referred to her as Christine, even though she had adopted him when he was eight. Even now, he was eighteen and he still didn't feel comfortable calling her 'mother' yet. Christine was thirty-one, blonde haired and brown-eyed. The complete opposite to Miroku's dark blue eyes and mid-length black hair, which also made him feel relatively distant from her. Still, he respected her and he was grateful for everything she done for him. He offered her a smile as he pulled a sock over his other foot, leaning against the door-frame.

"I really have to go." He said as she stood watching him shift uncomfortably. She nodded and handed him some money. Miroku held his hands up.

"That's okay Christine, I'll just-" Christine took his hand and placed the money in his palm.

"I had to ask Nathan for this. Please take it." She said, almost a demand. Miroku nodded, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Making his way downstairs, he caught sight of Nathan, Christine's husband, sitting in front of the T.V, drinking. He was watching some mindless Japanese news channel, something Miroku couldn't understand as Nathan couldn't understand it. He really was an idiot. Miroku could never understand why Nathan had even agreed to moving to Japan with Christine _and_why he hadn't bothered to learn their language. Miroku couldn't understand half of what he said, whether that was a result of his drunken, slurred speech, or the abusive English he preferred to use. Miroku walked out the front door and slammed it shut, feeling once again guiltily for leaving Christine alone with him. Suddenly remembering the time, he broke into a jog, and made his way up the street.

Miroku sprinted across the main road, made his way down a cobbled ally way and just about crossed the street as a bike sped past him, making him fall back against a parked car. Miroku winced as the sound of brakes screeched in his ears. He managed to stand up on shaky legs, and peered up as someone spoke.  
"Hey...are you okay?" A brown eyed girl asked. She sat, one leg resting on the ground, one still on the pedal of her huge black bike. Miroku nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You might want to go a little slower on that thing though..." He said, staring in disbelief that it was actually a girl that was travelling at that speed, and who almost killed him. She frowned.

"I'm late, so I have every right. As are you, so you best hurry up." She said, before speeding off again. Miroku blinked._Right, of course. Late._ It was probably well into the morning lessons by now. He watched as the bike flew out of view.

"Sango...something..." He muttered to himself, trying to recall the brown eyed girl from his class. He shook his head and sighed as he made his way back up the road.

"She didn't even apologise..." He grumbled to himself.

. . .

_[ Later that morning... ] _

Miroku lazily pushed open the door to his history class, to find Sango standing before their teacher, looking, well, _pissed_. The reason being of course, that that teacher, just happened to be Miss. Takahashi and Miroku was far from in her good books at the moment. Miroku tried to sidle round the classroom to his seat next to Shima, when the door slammed shut behind him, blowing his cover.

"Miroku Houshi!" A shrill voice rang out. Everyone in the room turned to look at him and Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Yes Miss?" He asked, innocently. Sango watched as the attention turned from her, to Miroku. He grinned stupidly and waved to her.

"Ah yes. I'm late..." Miss Takahashi put her hands on her hips.

"_Very_ late, and can I add this is the third time this week!" She shouted. Miroku cocked his head to one side, thinking, and suddenly held out his hand.

"Fifth, actually...you were off, Monday morning, and-" Miss Takahashi slammed her book down on the desk and looked at him straight.

"Enough of the smart talk boy! Get to my office NOW!" She shouted. Miroku made a saluting gesture and walked out. The class giggled at Miroku's behaviour, and Miss Takahashi hushed them, before then sending Sango to her office after him.


	2. Meeting Miroku: A foolproof plan

A/N - Thanks for the reviews so far!

* * *

**Hurting Hands**

**Meeting Sango: A near death experience.**

* * *

Miroku blinked, trying to focus his tired eyes on the ceiling above him. He winced as he felt a sharp pain shoot through his head. Lifting his arm, he gingerly touched a small spot above his eye

Miroku sat uncomfortably in his chair. Class was due to finish in five minutes. The teacher tried desperately to calm the class as they talked among themselves, but instead had to resort to shouting. Miroku banged his head on the desk as Mr. Kiechi's voice rang in his ears. His head hurt, he had a splitting headache, and he needed to talk to Shima. As he rested his head down, and let his mind wonder, he spotted InuYasha waiting outside the door, obviously waiting for Kagome, and him to walk home.

He smiled and looked over at Kagome, who sat doodling in the back of her history book. His eyes then trailed over to Shima who sat in front of Kagome, fiddling with her hair. She had beautiful long hair, he thought, suddenly dying to run his hand through it. His mind still whirled at the though of her. After months of stalking her and flirting he'd finally gathered enough courage to ask her out. And she'd accepted. _Just in time, too, the school dance is days away._ He jumped as the bell suddenly rung and quickly stood up, shoving his books in his bag and pushing his chair underneath his desk. Swinging his bag over his shoulder, he managed to dodge the mass of people trying to get past him, and caught Shima's arm before she disappeared. She smiled when she saw him and they walked into the corridor together. Finally, Shima turned to Miroku, grinning as he fumbled around in his bag.

"What's the surprise then?" She asked playfully. Miroku took out a card and a small box and gave them to her, grinning. She quickly opened the card and laughed at the cheesy message inside, and then opened the small box. She gasped, discovering a beautiful silver necklace.

"Miroku, you're crazy...this is beautiful!" She exclaimed. He turned her around and put on the necklace, before leaning in to kiss her.

"Happy birthday!" He said.

"Thank you Miroku." She kissed him back and grabbed her bag before they walked away, hand in hand. Sango scowled. She'd been watching the two love birds the whole time, and frankly, she thought it was pathetic. Either that, or she was secretly wishing it was her Miroku was kissing. She gasped and tore her eyes away from the two lovers. _Just because you got to sit next to the hottest guy in school...doesn't mean you like him. _She shook her head and started to walk away, when Kagome stood in her way.

"Where you watching those two?" She asked, a glint in her eyes. Sango snorted and folded her arms defiantly.

"No. I mean, not that I meant to. I was just going to see Mr. Kiechi about some homework and I caught them." She said, then rolled her eyes.

"Not that you could miss them." She muttered. Kagome giggled and caught her friends arm, giving her a wink.

"I'll let you in on a little secret. Everyone likes Miroku! I mean, come on...he's the best looking guy in the school!" She told her. Sango sighed, _she'd figured as much_. She'd been watching Miroku Houshi ever since the beginning of the year, when she'd first moved into the high school. The annoying this was that she knew he hadn't noticed her until now. Kagome shook her friend lightly and laughed.

"Forget him, he's a player anyway. Come on, I'll walk you home if you'd like." Her friend offered, but Sango shook her head and took out her phone.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I'll have to go to the chemist first. I have to pick up some medication for Kohaku." She said. Kagome nodded and then looked down in sadness. Kohaku had recently been the victim of a brutal gang attack and as a result, ended up in a wheelchair. He'd had problems with his back ever since, and now Sango insisted on looking after him, 24/7. Kagome bit her lip.

"How is your brother?" She asked.

"Worse. He's just gone downhill since the attack." Sango answered, her eyes full of grief.

"Not that I can't blame him." She said. Kagome hugged her friend and sighed.

"Sango...it's to be expected. It's been traumatic for him." Then Kagome grasped her friends hands, with a smile on her face.

"You know what the best thing is though? He has you to look after him."

"Oh stop it, I've hardly been the most helpful of carer's..." Sango said miserably. Kagome swatted her hand in the air.

"Nonsense. You've been great, Sango. I'm sure he understands that you have other priorities, like school." She said. Sango merely nodded.

"Speaking of which, I noticed that Miss. Takahashi kept you behind again today." She said. Sango made a face.

"Yeah, same old crap she gives me every time; Skipping school, not completing homework, falling behind in class. I don't care. My brother comes first." She said. Kagome patted her friends shoulder.

"He has a carer, Sango. You don't have to pile on so much stress. Rin, she'll look after him as much as she can. She's there so that you can study-" Sango stood back, obviously frustrated. She'd heard this from Kagome too many times before and didn't need to be reminded again.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak when a pair of arms slid around her waist, making Kagome jump.

"InuYasha!" She scolded when she recognised the fair-haired man behind her. InuYasha smiled at Sango and pulled away from Kagome, taking her hand instead. Sango relaxed automatically. Kagome preferred not to have these in-depth conversations around InuYasha, as he could be incredibly insensitive, so Sango was grateful he'd interrupted them.

"Are we going?" Kagome asked cheerfully. InuYasha nodded and turned to Sango.

"You coming Sango?" He asked. Sango bit her lip. Of course she'd love to walk home with them. These people where her best friends. _Especially_ Kagome. They'd been together since primary school. As for InuYasha? He was Kagome's boyfriend, _and also Miroku's best friend,_ she was quick to note. Sango found her heart racing again and she shook her head quickly.

"I really can't today, sorry guys-" They all jumped as InuYasha's phone rang, the theme tune from ghost busters ringing out through the school corridors. A few people looked over at them and Kagome burst out laughing as her boyfriend fumbled for it in his back pocket. Flipping it open, recognising the number, he grinned.

"Hey Miroku." He said. Sango strained to listen to their conversation, as Kagome rambled on about the upcoming school dance.

"Huh?...Oh yeah...I know, I heard. Yeah...okay, whatever, well meet us outside okay?" InuYasha hung up and took Kagome's arm.

"Come on, he's waiting outside." He said. Kagome hugged Sango, and waved goodbye as Sango watched them go. She hated being so distant from her friends, but she'd grown tired of the same old questions they insisted on asking her. _How is Kohaku? How are you?_ That's all anybody ever asked now and if she were to walk home with Kagome...she would most likely get another lecture. She didn't need that now. Kohaku was getting sicker, and if by any chance he made a sudden turn for the worse, he'd been taken away from her. She couldn't let that happen.

. . .

Miroku smiled as he saw Kagome and InuYasha coming towards him, hand in hand. As he moved his leather jacket from one hand to the other, he caught Kagome waving.

"Hey, how did it go with Shima?" She shouted. Miroku winced and looked the school yard, finding nobody he relaxed

"Inform the school why not." He joked, scratching the back of his neck. InuYasha snorted as they both approached him.

"What's the big deal? Everyone knows already. You've been going out for how long...four, five months?" He asked, stopping to think for a minute. Kagome made a face, and Miroku stared at him, annoyed.

"...A day?" He said, watching InuYasha's face drop. He laughed.

"My god InuYasha, your dense. You told me yourself, yesterday remember?" InuYasha looked at him blankly.  
"You said, 'ask her out on her birthday, it'll be the sweetest thing ever!'" Miroku said, imitating InuYasha's voice. Kagome looked at InuYasha, horrified.

"You said that! That's so not like you..." She said, bringing the back of her hand up to his forehead.

"Feh, like I'd say that!" He said, earning himself a slap on the back of the head by Miroku.

"Anyway, come on, we'd better get going." He said, pulling his jacket on. As they made their way out of the school gates, Miroku's mind wandered back to Christine and another wave of guilt hit him. He quickly prayed Nathan wasn't drunk again. _Just, not tonight. Please._ InuYasha coughed, brining him back down to earth.

"Hey. You still with us?" He joked. Miroku grinned.

"Sorry." He apologised. Kagome found herself frowning, and then, she spoke up.

"How is Christine?" A short silence followed and Kagome peered over at him.

"Dunno till I get home." He answered, his eyes fixed on the ground.

"I'm sure she will be fine, Miroku." She said, trying to cheer him up. Miroku nodded, knowing there was a good chance she wouldn't. Still he appreciated that Kagome was trying. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Kagome squeezed InuYasha's hand, making him turn his head to steal a quick kiss as they walked. He smiled. They were defiantly a good couple. He knew, because he'd gotten them together, even though InuYasha wouldn't admit it. Miroku watched the two and nodded to himself. He had made a good match.

"So...InuYasha, I'm guessing you're taking Kagome to the dance right?" He asked.

"Yeah, what about you?" He asked. Miroku shrugged.

"Hopefully, Shima." He answered, showing him his fingers, crossed.

"You mean, you haven't even asked her?" InuYasha asked. Miroku thought for a second.

"Hey, I don't even know whether I'm going yet. I mean, Nathan doesn't like it when I'm out late, not that it's any of his business." He said, bitterly. Kagome bit her lip, and then looked at InuYasha. Gathering the courage, she met Miroku's gaze.

"Miroku, did he give you that bruise?" She asked. Miroku tensed his jaw and looked away.

"No," he said stiffly.

"I can't remember where that came from." He answered. Kagome shot a nervous glance at InuYasha.

"Well, can't you just ask Christine about the dance and tell her not to mention it to Nathan?" Kagome suggested. Miroku took out his house keys as they approached his street.

"To be honest, I don't want to cause any trouble for Christine. Knowing Nathan, he'd probably find out sooner or later anyway." He took a quick glance across the street, saw children playing outside his house and a few women huddled together, talking at the end of the street. He turned back to his two friends, smiling.

"Anyway, I'll see you guys later." Kagome and InuYasha watched as he made his way up the street, his bag swinging at his side. He suddenly heard InuYasha shouting down the street and turned to look back over his shoulder.

"Hey, Miroku!"

"Yeah?"

"Ask her. Shima, I mean." InuYasha said. Kagome grinned and waved.

"If you insist!" Miroku joked, shoving a set of keys into his front door.

"See ya!" InuYasha called out, nodding in Miroku's direction. Miroku waved, and then waited until they had gone further up the road, until opening the door, and stepping in slowly.

_. . ._

_[ Later that night... ]_

"This is really good, Sango!" The brown haired boy exclaimed, from one side of the table. Sango sat down opposite her brother and smiled, taking a sip of her home made soup herself.

"You know, Kohaku, I must say, my cooking has got a lot better lately." She said, smiling to herself as she watched him eat as fast as he could. Kohaku laughed.

"Yeah. Thanks sis." He said, not looking up from his bowl. Sango nodded and swirled the spoon around in the soup. She suddenly sighed as she realised she wasn't hungry, and instead tried to focus on the pile of school work she had to do. As if reading her mind, Kohaku spoke up.

"Hey, maybe you should get some work done-if you're not going to eat that." He suggested. Sango fidgeted in her seat.

"No, that's fine. I'll wait till your finished so we can watch some T.V. Sound good?" She asked, standing up. Kohaku grinned and began to eat again, so Sango slipped her bowl onto the counter and walked out of the kitchen. It was so quiet lately, without Kohaku bounding up and down the hallway, getting into all sorts of trouble. Now, he was much more refined, preferring to watch T.V, or draw. She couldn't imagine how he must feel. A thirteen year old boy, wheelchair bound. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and flipped on the T.V, switching through the various channels, as her mind suddenly drifted back to Miroku._  
If only I could get another chance to see him again, _she thought._ I'd do anything just to talk to him. It had taken all this time for him to notice me, and I'm still not sure he knows my name... _She bit her lip and blushed. _If I could somehow gather the courage to walk home with him, by tagging along with Kagome, that'd be great. _Then she sighed. _Still...I can't abandon Kohaku. Besides, my last boyfriend had taken up too much of my time and now that I have Kohaku to worry about, I'm wasn't sure another relationship would be that great._ She quickly stopped herself. _Who said anything about a relationship?  
_Kohaku suddenly called her from the kitchen and she placed the remote on the couch in a daze. _Mabey if I could just...happen to come across him tomorrow morning, just as I did this morning, he might, just might, ask to walk to school with me! _Sango smiled to herself. Even if he doesn't ask, a_t least I'll get to see him again. _


	3. The Encounter: Not quite expected

A/N - Again, thank you for the reviews...you guys are great! :3  
Also, any suggestions, I'll be happy to hear them!

* * *

Hurting Hands

**The Encounter: Not quite to expected.**

* * *

Miroku's head pounded. He could hear his own heart beating, and his sweaty hands tried to form words on the page he wasn't even looking at. He flinched as he heard another _smash,_ and flung his pen across the room in anger. It turned out Nathan was drunk. Very drunk. What annoyed him was that he'd been locked in his room, and Christine had to face him instead. It had been like this since Christine had adopted him. Nathan had somehow earned his place in the house and now he was taking advantage of it, drinking, and consequently, beating Christine if she did the slightest thing wrong._ Sometimes she didn't have to do anything wrong, like today. _Miroku had tried to stop it, on numerous occasions. That only resulted in Nathan locking him up. Nathan hated Miroku, nearly as much as he hated Christine, although he claimed he 'loved' her. Miroku froze as he heard a loud thump on the stairs. A few seconds later and he heard Christine whining. Miroku crawled over to the door, pressing his ear to the wood as he tried to hear what she was saying. He was suddenly thrown back as Nathan booted the door hard and hammered his fists against the splintered wood.

"It's all your fault you damn-" Miroku covered his ears as he heard Christine shouting for Nathan to stop. He stayed like that for minutes. Every so often, he'd hear a scream, or a cry. Then there were moments of silence, when he thought it was over, only to have his anger flare again when he heard Nathan's voice bellowing through the house, and the sound of Christine's body knocking into doors and chairs, as Nathan pushed her around. At one point, he considered calling InuYasha, trying to distract himself from anything but the abuse that was happening downstairs.

"Nathan, please. ..I'm begging you!" Christine's shrill scream was suddenly cut short as another loud smash rang through the house. Terrified, Miroku's fingers suddenly slammed against his phone, dialling the police. As he held the phone to his ear, one finger on the dial button, he heard the front door slam, and silence buzzed in his ears. Slowly, he stood. He walked towards the window, and pulled the curtain aside. He saw Nathan, striding down the street, and watched until he disappeared from view. Miroku slumped onto the floor and dropped his phone. He felt limp. Completely helpless, and seething with anger. He held his face in his hands.

_Why can't he just stop? _Miroku's thoughts screamed though his head. _Why can't that jerk just leave?_ This happened way to often. When he'd started to drink he'd only hit Christine once, and that was rare. Now, it seemed every time Nathan was around, he'd deliberately find her, and then hit her and then as if he was getting bored, he'd leave the house for hours to go drinking again. He could faintly hear water running and glass being scraped along the floor, and realised Christine must be cleaning up the mess Nathan had left behind.

"Dammit." He cursed, looking up at the set of Japanese books above him. He still had to do homework, and right now, he felt more like tearing the book up than gracing it with Mr. Sesshomaru's precious literature. Still, he dragged himself up and sat onto his bed, staring down at the textbook. _Choose one of the three tasks to complete by tomorrow. Task 1: Write a poem about your personal feelings. Task 2: Write about a personal experience. Task 3: Write about a personal dream you have, and how you'd like to achieve it._ Miroku bit the insides of his mouth and thought.

"Personal feelings, huh?" He muttered. Getting back up, he retrieved his pen from the floor, and opened his exercise book and wrote out a title. _Hurting hands._ Slowly but surely, he recorded everything, and finally managed to form some kind of poem. When he'd finished, he sat back and threw his pen down on the bed.

"There." He muttered. For a few moments he sat, listening to Christine cleaning downstairs. Reluctantly, he got up, striped down to his boxers and lay down in bed, staring at the wall opposite him. _Nathan's not due back for hours yet...maybe I'll get some sleep, _he thought bitterly, closing his eyes.

. . .

_[ The next morning... ]  
_

The loud knock on the door stirred Miroku from his sleep. He decided to ignore it, sleep to scarce to waste. Another knock made him turn over, pulling his duvet up around his head in irritation. After a few seconds, another knock.  
"Dammit!" Jumping up, he flung his duvet across the room and stormed towards the door, still half asleep. He rammed the door open, somewhat surprised it was now unlocked.

"Alright I'm up!" Miroku blinked, noting that it was Christine standing outside his door, not Nathan. She had the house phone in her tiny hands, and held it out to him. Smiling apologetically, Miroku took it off her and scratched the back of his neck as she looked away, blushing. Miroku suddenly realised he was still only dressed in his boxers, and laughed nervously.

"Thanks..." He muttered, eager to close the door again. Sitting back down on his bed he yawned and held the phone to his ear.

"Yeah?"

"MIROKU!" An eager voice shouted down the phone. Miroku groaned and fell back onto his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Yes, InuYasha?" He asked, annoyed.

"Are you up?" Miroku rolled his eyes.

"No. I'm talking in my fucking sleep." He said, the sarcasm making InuYasha sigh on the other end.

"Then...how come you didn't answer your phone?" He asked.

"Because I _was _asleep, and you just woke me up-which by the way, I forgot to thank you for." Miroku said. A stone suddenly hit Miroku's window and he jumped. He whirled round, grabbing a window pole and marching towards the window. He held the phone against his cheek with his shoulder, his voice lowering.

"Wait there, some asshole is trying to smash my window." Miroku growled, ramming his curtains open. Miroku suddenly stopped, and glared down at the man standing in his garden, waving up at him.

"Yeah...Miroku? That _asshole_ would be me." Miroku scowled down at InuYasha, who grinned back at him.

"Sorry." Miroku said. InuYasha saluted.

"Sure thing, buddy. Oh and erm, you might want to put some clothes on. Kagome's meeting us here soon." InuYasha suggested. Miroku, suddenly remembering, flung the curtains shut, trying to maintain some of the dignity he had left.

"I take it back, you're a colossal asshole." He said, and hung up. He reluctantly flung on a pair of clean jeans, and pulled a plain white t-shirt on. Opening his bedroom door, he called down to Christine, who appeared at the bottom of the stairs almost immediately.

"Hey, I might be a bit late after school today. Miss. Takahashi's keeping me behind again." He said, rolling his eyes. Christine nodded and smiled up at him.

"You're always getting yourself into trouble these days." She teased. Miroku grinned and went to walk away, when he stopped and took a moment to look down at her properly. _Two new bruises. He_ walked down the stairs and gently touched her face. Summoning the courage, he said it.

"I wish you'd tell someone." He whispered, not sure whether Nathan was present. Christine shrugged and continued to smile at him.

"There's no need." She said, and started to walk away, before turning back to look at him cheerfully.

"Besides, It's okay, he apologised." She said. Miroku relaxed, realising then that Nathan was obviously not in the house. He sighed, settling himself on the bottom step, pulling on a pair of blue converse.

"Mm...I'm sure he meant it this time. Hey, maybe he'll stop drinking?" Miroku said, making Christine turn around.

"Miroku! Stop it! We both know what will happen if people find out. He'll hurt _you_, not just me." She told him, pain in her voice. Miroku stopped what he was doing and sucked in one cheek.

"So that's why. You don't want me getting involved." He muttered. He heard Christine sigh and he looked up.

"Christine, no matter how much you try I'm always going to be involved. If I can stop this from happening I will. _And I can_, Christine." He threatened. Christine frowned.

"Don't you dare. That is my choice to make." She scolded. Miroku waved a hand in the air and Christine bit her lip nervously.

"He's trying okay? He is. He told me he's trying to stop drinking." She said. Miroku took one last look at her bruised cheek and picked up his bag angrily.

"Yeah, well, tell me when he stops hitting you, and then maybe I'll be able to sleep at night." He said, and opened the door, before shutting it again.

. . .

_[ The same morning. ]_

Sango breathed. She'd gotten up early, just as Rin had arrived in time for Sango to fetch her bike, and start off for school-exactly 15 minutes late. She smiled to herself and whizzed down the road, pressing on her brakes as a car drove past. _All this for a stupid crush! _She thought to herself. As she pedalled down the road, her heart suddenly stopped, and she saw him. _Well,_ the back of him to be exact. She started to slow down, aiming to ride past him, when the boy turned round, making Sango suddenly screech to stop. _Well...that's certainly not Miroku, _she thought angrily. A brown haired boy stood before her, breathing hard.

"Woah...you're certainly eager to get to school huh?" He said. Sango huffed and sat up properly, straightening out her hair.

"Well, I am late." She answered. The young man smiled and held out his hand.

"I'm Takedo Kuranosuku." He said. Sango sighed and reluctantly smiled back, as she put her feet on the brakes.

"Sango." She said. Takedo chuckled.

"Do you want to walk to school together?' He asked. Sango shrugged.

"Depends on whether your school is even this way." She said, pointing across the road. Takedo nodded and started to walk along side her, as she pulled her bike along at her side.

"Actually, I'm transferring here today...I'm glad I'm making friends already!" He joked, suddenly making Sango smile.

"Well, you've messed up your first day..." Sango joked, and then looked at her watch and swore.

"Actually, you're twenty minutes late!" She shouted, and jumped on her bike. Takedo ran up beside her, and laughed.

"Well, nice to meet you Sango." He said. Sango nodded and sighed, w_ell, it seems Miroku decided to arrive early today..._She thought sadly.

. . .

_[ Later that day... ] _

"Miroku?" Mr. Sesshomaru's voice made Miroku lift his head up from the desk, a piece of paper stuck to his forehead from were he'd been leaning on it. Shima pulled it off quickly, earning a goofy grin from Miroku.

"Yes sir?" He answered lazily. Mr. Sesshomaru looked up at him through thin glasses, obviously not impressed that his lesson had gone through one ear and out of the other. He gestured towards the interactive board at the front of the classroom.

"Would you like to come up front and read out your homework please?" He asked. Miroku stood up and sighed, taking his book off the desk.

"I did a poem. I couldn't think of anything else." He said. Mr. Sesshomaru nodded and Miroku put his book down at the front desk. Suddenly, the classroom door swung open and Sango walked in. Miroku watched as Mr. Sesshomaru asked where she'd been. Sango made up some excuse about missing the bus and Miroku frowned. _She doesn't even get the bus, _he thought. After she'd sat down, Mr. Sesshomaru nodded at Miroku and Miroku lifted his book and started to read.

"Slap a padlock on my mind,  
If you can only but try;  
My thoughts cannot be confined,  
This freedom you won't deny.

Am I so small, so fragile a Bird,  
Unnoticed, with a broken wing?  
So weak to utter a noble word,  
Unable to sweetly sing?

No! There's so much to learn,  
Inside there's a tender heart;  
Passion's deep within do burn,  
Just haven't had chance to start.

Don't think you can control  
My life in every way,  
I am a patient, but strong soul  
Just waiting for the day

When retribution will call,  
Then release, as from a cage  
And freedom to walk tall  
With no more seething rage."

Miroku placed down his book and looked up to find the entire class staring at him in silence. After a few seconds, Mr. Sesshomaru coughed, breaking the silence, and Miroku looked at him.

"Miroku...that was very..." Miroku laughed it off, thinking he'd made a fool of himself.

"Yeah, I know, I did this late last night, I couldn't think of anything else, so what the heck." He said, quickly trying to sidle his way back to his seat. Mr. Sesshomaru smirked.

"It was very good, is what I was trying to say. Very, very good." He said. Miroku nodded, still unsure.

"What was it about?" Someone asked from the back of the class. Miroku blinked.

"Domestic violence." He answered. Then Shima put up her hand and Miroku nodded in her direction.

"I was just wondering, wasn't this supposed to be based on our personal feelings?" She asked him. Miroku almost kicked himself, and watched as Kagome's head snap round to glare at Shima. Mr. Sesshomaru looked at him and Miroku shrugged.

"Well, I was basing it on a different perspective." He mumbled. Shima smiled cheerfully at him. Miroku forced a smile back, even though he felt like slapping her that very moment.

"Thank you Miroku." Mr. Sesshomaru said, gesturing for Miroku to sit down.

"That was amazing Miroku!" Shima whispered as Miroku took his place beside her. Miroku smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, thanks Shima." He said. _Thanks a lot..._


	4. Mistakes, and memories of him

A/N - Sorry about some of the spelling mistakes, I didn't realize how much I was rushing these chapters so much! Thanks for the reviews anyway guys!

* * *

**Hurting Hands**

**Mistakes, and memories of him.**

* * *

"Shima!" Miroku's voice called after the brown haired girl, who was trying to push her way out of the classroom. She turned, her blue eyes finding his indigo ones. After a few seconds, he managed to catch up with her, and he took her hand gently. When they were both standing outside the classroom, Miroku lowered his voice.

"Hey? Why didn't you wait for me after class?" He asked, confused. Shima looked equally confused, but quickly smiled.

"Miroku, baby, I was going to..." She suddenly trailed off. Miroku looked irritably behind her, where a tall, muscular guy stood, leaning against the wall, staring at Shima's legs. Miroku glared at him.

"Excuse me?" He said. The man grinned and Miroku turned around fully.

"Hey dickhead, I'm talking to you." Miroku said. The man looked up then, and Miroku recognised him as Kouga, an old class mate. Kouga chuckled and winked at Shima as she turned to glance at him. Miroku thought he saw a smile prick at her lips, but decided to leave it. Instead, he caught her arm and looked at her.

"Well anyway, it doesn't matter now, what I was going to ask-" Miroku stopped when InuYasha thumped him on the back and walked past him, occupied by Kikyo, and Sango. Miroku sighed.

"Shima, listen, can we talk somewhere quieter?" He asked. Shima looked at him impatiently.

"Miroku, Kouga's supposed to be taking me to the game just about now." She said. Miroku stopped, his heart missing a beat.

"What?" He asked, glancing back up at Kouga, who'd proceeded to looking at her butt instead.  
"Hey!"

"What I said, Miroku. Are you even listening?" She asked. Miroku looked back at her and smiled.

"Yeah, I am, but honey, Kouga?" He asked. Shima nodded, and shot him a sharp look.

"Miroku, chill...it's just a game." She reassured him. Miroku nodded and tried to pull her away from the crowds that filled the corridor.

"Whatever, Shima, I wanted to ask about the dance this weekend-" Kouga came up behind them and Miroku stopped short.

"Shima, my game starts in five." He told her. Shima gave him a smile and batted her eyelids unconsciously.

"Yeah I'm coming." Shima turned back to Miroku and kissed him on the cheek quickly.

"Like I said, I have to go." She said. Miroku felt a flare of anger go through him and he reached out to grab her wrist.

"Shima! I said I need to talk to you!" He said, his voice raised. Shima yanked her arm away.

"I know! About the dance right? You've been trying to talk to me all day! I don't know okay?" She said, sounding annoyed. Kouga went to pull her away as a few people around them stopped their conversation to watch them.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Miroku asked, incredulous. Shima frowned.

"I mean I don't know. Other people have asked...okay?" She said. Miroku held his hands up.

"What! Shima, I'm your boyfriend...in case you haven't noticed..." He argued. Shima laughed at him and nodded.

"No, Miroku, now you're just acting like an possessive freak. Just chill okay?" She said. Miroku bit his lip in anger.

"Babe, let's go." Kouga said, and Shima suddenly froze, glaring at him. Miroku tightened his fist.

"Babe?" He spat. Shima walked towards Miroku, hands out to him.

"Miroku, he's just playing with you, leave it okay?" She insisted. Miroku shrugged her off and pointed at Kouga.

"Hey jerk, you just lay off my girlfriend okay?" He warned. Shima looked away embarrassed as she notice some more classmates watching the scene. Kouga just laughed and stood back, folding his arms.

"Hey, man I didn't even know she was your girlfriend!" He said. Miroku looked at Shima.

"Shima? What the hell! You didn't even tell-" Shima's hand suddenly flew across Miroku's face, a loud _slap _resounding throughout the corridor. The people around them suddenly fell silent, watching as Kouga stood up and took Shima's hand.

"We have to go!" He said, trying not to attract any more attention. Shima continued to scowl at Miroku.

"You need to just get a grip!" She shouted. Miroku's heart thudded in his chest and his brain whirled. Then, he suddenly remembered.

"_Stupid wench!" Nathan shouted, and slapped Christine with the back of his hand, sending her flying against the banister. Miroku shouted, begging him to stop when Nathan turned on him, knocking him to the floor with his fist. As Nathan turned to grab Christine by the wrist, Miroku launched, getting a fistful of Nathan's hair, while hitting him in the face over and over again. He thought he could hear Christine screaming, but he couldn't hear, all he felt was pure anger and fear, and he continued to scratch and punch at the man's face. Nathan threw him off, and his heavy boots came crunching down on Miroku's stomach. Last thing Miroku saw was Nathan unbuckling his belt, and he started to shout, pleading for him to stop as he continuously kicked him in the stomach. The belt whipped across his entire body, sending sharp shocks through his body. Miroku curled into a ball, and he saw splatters of blood across his shirt, when suddenly Nathan's foot caught him in the face, right above his eye. Everything went quiet, and Miroku blacked out then, with only the screams of Christine echoing in his ears. - _

"Did you hear me!" Miroku suddenly snapped into reality, Shima still looking into his eyes angrily. Dazed, he reached up to touch the bruise above his eye, and suddenly caught sight of Kouga's arm sliding around Shima's waist, trying to pull her away. Miroku snapped, and grabbed a fistful of Kouga's shirt, dragging the large man towards him, before punching him in the face. Kouga retaliated and pushed Miroku up against the wall, driving his knee into Miroku's stomach. Miroku spluttered and fell forward, knocking Kouga's huge body into the opposite wall. Cursing, he ran forward, cashing into Kouga again, and knocking them both over. Miroku felt himself suddenly hit the floor, and Kouga was on top of him, pounding him in the face.

Miroku suddenly tasted blood in the back of his throat. His muscles ached and he saw blurred figures all around him, screaming and cheering. He aimed a punch at Kouga, hearing his nose break. It only spurred the man on further, and he leaned forward, pinning Miroku down as he threw his fists at him. Just as Miroku was about to give in, he felt Kouga being lifted off him and he tried to focus. He saw Mr. Sesshomaru above him, looking down at him, shouting, as he held Kouga back. The teacher grabbed his shirt, forcing him to stand. Kouga swore at him but was forced to back off as Shima pushed him aside. Miroku could just make out the two of them walking away slowly, before he felt his knee's give in, and he crashed to the ground again, his vision turning black.

_He could have sworn Nathan hit him that night. The first time Nathan had ever hit him. Now he was sure of it, and everything pieced together. The bruise above his eye? That was Nathan. His belt, left lying on the floor in his bedroom? The same belt Nathan had whipped him with._

. . .

_[ Later that day... ]_

"I can't believe that Kouga!" Kagome ranted, as she and InuYasha made their way towards the nurses office. Sango trailed behind them, Miroku's bag in her hand. He'd left it earlier and so she'd decided to return it. She walked faster, trying to get some of the conversation, her heart still pounding from the excitement of the fight. She heard InuYasha snort.

"Yeah, Kagome imagine him being your boyfriend..." He said with sarcasm. Kagome fumed.

"What's that supposed to mean!" She shouted. InuYasha shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I'm just saying, you were going to go out with that guy!" He said. Kagome opened her mouth and shut it again.

"That's exactly why she didn't." Sango cut in, and Kagome smiled in thanks to her. After a few minutes they reached the office, and InuYasha slowly turned to the two girls.

"I'll go in, check he's appropriate before you go in." He said. Kagome smirked.

"Oh come on InuYasha, I've seen him without a top on before you know." She said. Sango suddenly found herself blushing, and bit her lip nervously as InuYasha shook his head.

"Don't explain...I don't want to know." He said, as he opened to door. Kagome turned to Sango.

"Come on, he'll be OK with you coming in too." She said. Sango shook her head vigorously.

"I have to go speak with Mr. Sesshomaru about the homework again. I was away for most of the lesson so..." Sango trailed off as she suddenly caught sight of Miroku inside, through the gap in the office doors. She watched in shock as he sat up straight, talking with InuYasha. His entire chest was covered in long, red marks, and even his arms were bruised and cut in places. As Sango continued to stare, she noticed as Miroku looked over at the door, and he caught her staring. Abruptly, he shut his mouth, and pulled on his shirt, covering himself. Sango looked away, her face white.

"Hey girl, you alright?" She asked. Sango nodded, and started to walk away.

"I'll see you later, okay?" She said.

"Alright." Kagome agreed, and disappeared into the nurses office. Upon reaching the lunch room, Sango shook her head and slumped into a chair. _Where they...whip marks? _She asked herself, still in shock form the sight she'd just seen. The image of Miroku's arms suddenly flashed into her memory and she covered her mouth, eyes wide. _Yes...I did see that...Miroku was cut and bruised everywhere. I've seen a few wounds on his face before...but there were injuries all over his body. S_ango shook her head. _He's probably had fights before. A lot of them...there's nothing to worry about..._She told herself, propping his bag down in the corridor.

. . .

"Miroku...I can't believe you didn't tell us." Kagome said in disbelief, staring down at Miroku. Miroku only sat there, sulking to himself.

"I don't need to tell you everytime he hits me. He hardly ever does it anyway." He said, and then looked away.

"He only did it because I hit him first." He said. InuYasha whirled round.

"Oh and that's an excuse?" He exclaimed. Miroku frowned.

"No, I'm just saying, I can still understand why he hit me." Miroku argued. Kagome sat next to Miroku.

"You're starting to sound like Christine." She pointed out. Miroku snorted.

"You are Miroku! You actually sound like you trying to justify Nathan's actions now!" She told him. Miroku slammed a fist into the thin mattress of the nurses bed.

"You know what, maybe I do. I understand why he hits Christine, that doesn't mean I'm taking his side, or somehow accepting it. If I could stop it I would!" He shouted. Kagome frowned and shook her head, upset.

"You know what you an do to stop this. Your just to afraid." She said softly. Miroku winced as she dabbed a damp cloth on his bleeding shoulder.

"If you were me last night, you would be terrified too." He muttered. InuYasha and Kagome looked at each other, and InuYasha leaned against the wall, folding his arms.

"He did something last night?" He asked. Miroku slowly nodded and Kagome frowned.

"Liar. I saw this bruise yesterday." She said, tutting at Miroku.

"I'm not, he hit Christine last night, and hit me the night before." He told her. Kagome sighed as she retrieved a padded bandage to his shoulder, fixing it in place with a thin piece of white tape. "Miroku, just tell someone. Tell a teacher...or maybe even the school nurse. She'll be here soon, just please, tell her!" She was begging now, and Miroku turned away, frustrated. As if sensing this, InuYasha caught Kagome's arm and shook his head.

"Kagome leave it." He said.

"You and InuYasha are the only people who know. That, alone is annoying enough." Miroku stated.

"Hey! What do you mean by annoying!" InuYasha asked incredulously. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"You guys keep asking me and worrying about me, and telling me to tell someone or ring the police!" He said, and looked up at them both.

"I'm tired of saying 'I'm fine' when I'm not. I don't want you guys to worry, and _I _certainly don't want to worry. I come to school to get away from it all. You know, socialize and spend time with you guys. I hate having to think about it, let alone talk about it. Sure, I get angry sometimes, but if I say I can handle this, I can. And if Christine wants me to stay quite, and I will. I don't want to cause any more trouble for her." He finished, and lay back on the bed, the damp cloth falling onto the floor. Kagome felt her eyes stinging, and InuYasha touched her arm tenderly.

"Just make sure you don't leave it too long. Nathan wont always hold back." She warned.

"There's the bell." InuYasha said, as the school bell suddenly rung. He took Kagome's hand.

"We'll get going. Oh and er, buddy?" Miroku lifted his head to look up at his friend solemnly.  
"Tell her that we were play fighting or something?" He said, pointing to Miroku's chest. Miroku couldn't help but smile at him friend and nodded.

"Sure. See you two later." He muttered as the door closed.

. . .

_[ Later that afternoon... ]_

Sango felt herself tense slightly as she saw Kouga marching over to her. Shima didn't seem to be in sight, so she relaxed a little and looked at him straight as he approached her.

"Hey. You." He said. Sango scowled at him.

"My name is Sango." She answered for him. Kouga nodded and tucked his hands in his pocket, leaning in close to her.

"Whatever. Just wanted to pass on a little message. Shima wanted me to." He said. Sango tried to stand back, but felt the wall behind her and flinched. Kouga smirked.

"Shima wanted to let Miroku know that she's pretty much over him. After today, I think she's got a point. Shima thinks Miroku's got anger problems, and she can't risk her safety in his hands. Besides...I don't think she liked him from the start, so she says it's over. Finished." He dragged the last word out slowly, grinning down at her. Sango frowned.

"Miroku hasn't got anger problems." She said, surprising herself. _How did she know that? _Kouga shrugged.

"Whatever. Just tell him for me okay?" He asked. Sango barely nodded as he stood away from her and walked away.

"Thank you, Sango." He called out to her. Sango shook her head. _I can't tell Miroku that...It'll kill him. I remember that necklace he gave her. It looked...costly to say the least. _Sango pulled her back back up her shoulder and shook her head, pulling Miroku's bag up off the floor.

"Here we go..." She muttered, heading for the nurses office.


	5. Prisoner of his: Part 1

A/N - The next to chapters will be in two parts, hence the name, of course! Hope you enjoy, and thanks for the reviews once again!

* * *

**Hurting Hands**

**Prisoner of his, Part 1**

* * *

The school bell rang again, and Sango glanced at the door to the nurses office nervously. _I'll wait until he comes out. Wait. What if he's already left? _Sango gathered as much courage as she could muster and with one step forward, took the handle of the office door. She was suddenly jerked back as the it flew open, and Miroku appeared from inside. He froze, looked at her, confused for a moment then bit his lip.

"Oh, hey Sango. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were coming in." He apologised. Sango, her heart racing, quickly shook her head.

"I'm okay...I was just going to give you this-' She said, handing his bag over. Miroku blinked and took it off her.

"I left this in class earlier, have you been carrying it around all day?" He asked, genuinely surprised. Sango blushed.

"I took it after class and left it in the corridor. I didn't get a chance to see you at lunch-" She suddenly stopped as they both fell into an awkward silence._ Of course I did...he even caught me looking at him earlier. _She heard him chuckle.

"Well, thank you. Um, I understand if you got a little embarrassed earlier, InuYasha really shouldn't have left that door open." He said. Sango laughed, instantly relaxing.

"That's fine. I wasn't embarrassed, it's just..." _where the hell did you get all those scars? _She desperately wanted to ask, but she thought it'd be rude, and instead, decided to pass on Kouga's message. Gulping, she looked down at the floor.

"Kouga...wanted me to tall you something." She muttered. Miroku listened eagerly as Sango continued, explaining Kouga's actions towards her earlier. Finally, Sango decided to tell him straight.

"He wanted me to tell you that Shima says...it's over?" She choked, her voice raising at the end, almost like she didn't understand what she was saying. She didn't look up, but she felt him stiffen. After a few moments, he moved, and her head shot up.

"Oh, that. I'm..._surprised_ Shima didn't tell me herself. I though, at least she'd have the courage to." He muttered. Sango wanted to comfort him in some way. _Anyway_, she added, but Miroku merely stood, his face remained calm. He suddenly found the sleeve of his shirt particularly interesting, and Sango bit her lip.

"Um, I have to go...' He finally said, and Sango nodded. As he started to walk away, Sango suddenly caught his arm and he turned.

"Miroku, I'm sorry I had to pass that on." She said. Miroku looked away and shrugged.

"It's okay. Thanks for returning this though. I really have to go." He muttered, and before she could catch him again, he was gone. She looked slowly down at her feet, her heart thundering in her chest. _He really doesn't notice me, _she thought sadly.

. . .

_[ Later on that afternoon... ] _

"Damn." Sango cursed as her phone suddenly vibrated in her pocket, and turned slightly red as she heard her ringtone blare. She pressed down hard on the brakes. Quickly, she flipped her phone open, and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?" She said.

"Sango, it's Rin, where are you?" A young voice sounded desperate down the phone. Sango suddenly stopped, her heart thumping. _Something is wrong..._

"Rin, is everything okay?" She asked. She heard silence for a minute, and then Rin finally spoke up.

"Sango...It's Kohaku, I'll explain everything later. You need to hurry home okay?" She said, more like a demand than a suggestion, Sango noted. Sango quickly said goodbye, and flipped her phone shut. Stuffing it into her jeans pocket she slammed down on her bike pedals and made her way up the street. As she reached the corner, she stopped again, and waited at the traffic lights. Pressing the button, she suddenly heard a familiar voice, and her head whirled round. _Miroku! _She stared at him, dazed for a moment, when she finally realised what he was doing. He was shouting down the phone to someone, and held a cigarette in one hand. Slightly surprised he was smoking, his voice raised and she strained to hear him.

"Christine! Tell me!" He was silent for a minute, then he cursed, throwing his cigarette on the floor.

"Please, just...tell me what he's done." He said, his voice pleading. Sango frowned and listened further, her heart beating faster by the second.

"My god Christine, get the hell out of there!" He begged. Another long silence, and Miroku sighed.

"Ring the police. Please..." he begged, his voice lower this time. Sango was just about to turn around and ask if he was okay, when a car horn suddenly snapped her back into reality, and she whirled round to see the traffic had stopped. She took one last look a Miroku, and then rang across the road, her bike at her side. As she got to the other side, she noticed he'd started to run down the opposite road, and she sighed. _What's happening Miroku? _She almost shouted, but instead she merely watched him running, and with a heavy heart, she turned back and started to walk again.

. . .

"Rin! I'm home!" Sango shouted as she locked the front door. Throwing her coat onto the banister, she looked into the living room, to see Rin sitting, her phone in her hands. She looked grief stricken, and Sango's heart thudded, as she realised she couldn't hear her brothers voice. Slowly, she peered into the kitchen, and closed her eyes. _Kohaku's not here. _She walked into the living room, and leaned against the door.

"Rin?" she said, her voice shaky.

"Where's my brother?" She asked. Rin shook her head and looked up at her, her eyes dark.

"Sango...please sit down-" Sango threw her keys onto the glass coffee table opposite her.

"-I said, where's my brother!" She shouted. Rin stood up and shook her head.

"Sango, this morning, just after you left, Kohaku started having fits. We don't know what's wrong with him yet...but they had to take him to hospital." She said, watching Sango carefully. Sango didn't move, and her expression turned blank. Rin took a step forward, and Sango looked at her sharply.

"Why did he have a fit?" She asked, almost calmly. Rin shook her head again.

"Nobodies sure..." She trailed off as Sango sighed.

"I'm not asking about them...I'm asking you. Was it something he ate?" She asked. Rin once again shook her head and Sango looked away.

"Then...it's just part of his condition. He'll get better right?" She asked. Rin looked away from her.

"Sango, the doctors, they said he may not be home for a while. The fit he had...it was pretty serious." She added. Sango nodded and looked down, her fringe covering her eyes, which had started to fill with tears.

"I feel like your not telling me everything." Sango said bluntly. Rin bit her lip.

"Please...tell me what it is." Sango begged. With a deep breath, Rin nodded.

"Kohaku wont be coming back. He's being transferred to a home. A children's home, for the disable-" Run suddenly stopped as she saw a tear dribble down Sango's cheek. She'd never seen Sango cry, and she shut her mouth instantly, surprised. Sango nodded slowly, and numbly, she turned, and waked towards the stairs. Climbing them, she finally reached her bedroom and slammed her bag down on the floor.

"Kohaku..." She moaned, and fell onto the floor, leaning her head onto her bed, sobbing. _Why are they taking you away from me. Your the only person I've got left in this world...please don't leave me... _Curling her legs into her chest she wept uncontrollably. She didn't know why, but she felt so alone. Alone, and vulnerable. She suddenly felt her phone vibrate in her pocket again, and she quickly reached for it, gulping in breath of air to calm herself. Staring down at the screen, she noticed it was Kagome, and she flipped it open. Sighing breathlessly, she pressed it against her ear.

"Kagome?" She said, fresh tears falling down her cheeks.  
"What's up girl?"

"C-can you...come over?" She stuttered, bursting into tears all over again. She felt stupid, crying like this, but as Kagome's voice promised to help her, she instantly felt relaxed again, and she flipped the phone shut, waiting for her best friend to arrive.

. . .

_[ That night. ]_

Miroku warily opened the front door, and slipped in. Placing his bag down by the stairs, he peered into the kitchen, living room, and dining room, checking for any signs of Nathan. _He hit her again, _he thought angrily, and made his way to the stairs. As he reached the top step, he froze, hearing a muffled cry from Miroku's bedroom. Opening his door, his heart sunk and he stared at her. Christine was crying, her face was bleeding, and she'd wrapped herself in her dressing gown, and huddled into the corner of Miroku's bedroom. His heart sunk. He quickly made his way over to her, and kneeled down next to her.

"Christine..." He muttered, putting his arms around her. She flinched slightly and Miroku shook his head.

"Christine. What the hell did he do to you?" He asked. Christine looked up at him, her eyes puffy and red.

"It doesn't matter. He's not coming back anyway..." She moaned, leaning against him. He could tell she was in pain and nodded, trying to be calm. _Like fuck he wasn't coming back. He's lying to her like he does everytime this happens. _

"Christine, what happened?" He asked. Christine took a deep breath.

"We we're talking in our bedroom and he asked...he asked whether we could...you know..." She trailed off, looking at Miroku who awkwardly nodded.

"I refused...I didn't want to, but he got angry, and tried to force me to..." trailing off again she looked down, shaking her head.

"...so I hit him." She said bluntly. Miroku was startled for a second and sat back.

"He didn't rape you did he?" He said, his voice low. Christine shook her head.

"No...because, I hit him, and he started to beat me again." She stuttered. Miroku bit down on his lip. Hard.

"Dammit. I knew something was wrong. When you rung me, was that after you'd hit him?" He asked. Christine nodded.

"Nathan was really angry. I didn't want you to come home too early in case you got caught up with it, so I had to warn you-"

"Christine, I could have helped you." He said. She leaned her head back, and stared up at the ceiling, tears dribbling down her cheeks. Miroku stared at her neck, where a couple of fresh bruises had appeared. He suddenly tore his eyes away, disgusted. _Bite marks. Not bruises. Bite marks, _he corrected himself, the anger flaring through him again.

"He had the right to hit me...I hit him first." She muttered. Miroku stood up, and swore.

"No. That's where you're wrong! He doesn't have the right to hit you! You don't deserve this crap!"

"Miroku..."

"No Christine! I'm sick of it! Something has to be done before he goes to far!" Miroku shouted, and grabbed his jacket, feeling for his phone. Christine suddenly sat up and stared at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked, startled. Miroku frowned.

"Something you should have done, years ago." He answered, and took out his phone. Christine leapt up and shouted out as her legs gave way underneath her. Miroku spun round and sank down next to her, helping her up again and gritted his teeth.

"What the hell did he do to you?" He shouted, and pulled up her skirt. He covered his mouth as he stared at her legs. Bruises and cuts, everywhere. Some of them where still bleeding, and one leg looked slightly bent. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh shit. Shit! We need to get you to a hospital-" He tried to dial something, but Christine grabbed his phone, tears in her eyes.

"You can't. Please...I'm begging you...you can't." She moaned, clutching her shoulders in fear. Miroku held tightly to his phone, still unsure.

"I can't take this any more. You're not a prisoner! You can leave! I would have by now...the only reason I'm still living here is because I'm terrified of him killing you!" He growled through his teeth. Christine took his hand.

"Next time, Miroku. Just give him another chance." She begged. Miroku looked at her straight, and then finally, finally nodded.

"Next time. I swear, next time, I'm calling the police." He said, helping Christine to her feet. Part of him wished that next time, wouldn't come. Another part of him wished Nathan would just hit her one last time. That, in turn, would give him the satisfaction of finally ringing the police. And then, Nathan would be gone. Forever.


	6. Prisoner of his: Part 2

Hurting hands.

**Prisoner of his: Part 2**

**

* * *

**

'Hey Mir-'

'InuYasha. Listen to me, Nathan's hurt Christine, really bad.' Miroku's voice was desperate down the phone. InuYasha's face dropped and he walked out of the shop he was currently in, and leaned against the window outside.

'What do you mean?' InuYasha answered. He heard Miroku sigh on the the other end, and could tell he was distressed.

'InuYasha, I need your help, I need to clean this hell hole up, and Christine needs medical attention and-' InuYasha coughed.

'Miroku, I'm coming over. Don't worry, everything will be okay.' He said. He heard Miroku sigh again and he sniffed.

'Need anything? I'm just at the market.' InuYasha said. He heard a snort on the other end and he stopped.

'You? At a market? What, did Kagome drag you there or something?' Miroku asked. InuYasha scowled as he pushed past a bunch of kids.

'Nah. I came to get some stuff for the dance, yanno, it is in like, a couple of days!' InuYasha exclaimed. He heard Miroku groan on the other end and laughed.

'You completely forgot huh?' He asked. Miroku made a clicking sound.

'Yeah. Like, totally forgot. I haven't even asked anyone to go yet.' He asked. InuYasha snorted.

'Keh...I'm sure there's plenty of girls willing to go with you. Oh, and keep this quiet, but I think there's a few _guys _too.' InuYasha said, smirking.

'Holy crap. You kidding right? That's gross.' Miroku freaked out on the other end.

'Well, you have a think about it yeah? I'm gonna ring Kagome, she could help out, so I'll talk to you later okay?' InuYasha said. Miroku agreed and InuYasha hung up.

...

'Do you have any idea where we are?' Kagome asked Sango, who was currently staring blankly ahead of her. Nurses, doctors and patients all brushed past them, buzzing and talking, making a simple visit a nightmare. Sango shook her head and checked her watch.

'It's nearly 5:30.' She told her. Kagome pursed her lips and made an irritable humming sound.

'Maybe we should have asked Rin to come with us.' She suggested. Sango started to walk and Kagome followed.

'No, Rin had to attend another patient. She does night shifts at other houses, see.' Sango explained. Kagome frowned.

'Who looks after Kohaku of a night then?' She asked. Sango turned right and made her way towards an A&E ward.

'I do.' She answered plainly. Kagome blinked and decided not to press her any further on the matter. She suddenly stopped, as Sango did, and across the ward.

'Kohaku!' Sango exclaimed, and grabbed Kagome's hand, leading her over to Kohaku. He was laid out on the bed, covered in sheets and surrounded by machines. Tubes seemed to tangle around him and he looked up at them both, confused. Sango smiled and took her brothers hand.

'Kohaku...how are you feeling?' She asked. Kohaku suddenly recognised her and tried to sit up.

'Sango!' He said, his voice horse. Sango held him down.

'Just rest Kohaku. I'm right here.' She calmed him down and he smiled, and looked at Kagome.

'I don't remember anything...' Kohaku whimpered. Sango sat down next to him and shook her head. _That's the exact thing Kohaku said after he had been stabbed. Sango lowered her head. Kohaku was stabbed on that day, and I wasn't there to protect him. I didn't even see the warning signs..._Sango looked at him with tears in her eyes, and offered a reassuring smile._ This time, I'm going to make sure I'm here. I wont let you slip away...not like dad did. Not like mum did..._

'Don't try to remember just yet...try to rest okay?' She said. Kohaku nodded.

'When can I come home? I don't like being here...It makes me feel horrible. Like...something bad is going to happen.' Kohaku said. Sango's eyes widened and she grasped his hand harder.

'It's...okay. You'll be just fine.' She reassured him. Kohaku sniffed.

'That's what you said to dad. Just before he died.' Kohaku said, his eye blank. Sango suddenly felt her stomach clench. _Please...Kohaku let's not talk about this..._

'Kohaku...your not dad. Dad was too sick...your not.' She muttered. Kagome gulped and looked away as Kohaku whimpered.

'I feel like I should join him though. I've had enough of coming into hospital all the time. I'm tired of being so weak. I'm tired of living like this all the time. I just want to be normal again.' He said, shutting his eyes. Sango's heart thudded.

'Kohaku...I-' Kagome's phone suddenly rung, and Kagome jumped. Sango and Kohaku both looked over at her, as she looked around. No nurses present, she stepped away from the bed and answered her phone.

'InuYasha!' Kagome exclaimed. She opened her mouth to speak again, when she suddenly shut it, and her face turned pale.

'Are you sure? He's okay?' She asked. Sango stared intently at Kagome as her face became more pale and her voice became quieter. Kagome gulped.

'Is Miroku okay though?' She asked. Sango suddenly flinched and she stood up.

''Thank god. I'll be there soon.' She said, and flipped her phone shut. Kagome looked over at Sango.

'I have to go, Sango...something has come up,' She said, feeling slightly awkward. Sango nodded and took her friends hand, leading her aside.

'Is everything okay?' She asked. Kagome nodded and gave her a fake smile.

'Don't you worry about it. I'll be back later, I just have to-'

'Don't worry about it, Kagome, you've helped enough. Go home and get some sleep once your done okay?' Sango said. Kagome hugged her friend.

'Thank you, and you get some rest too!' She said, waving as she walked away. Sango nodded and waved back. Once Kagome had left, Sango slumped back into her chair. Kohaku watched as she stared at her hands, obviously deep in thought. She sighed. _Miroku...are you okay? _Once again, she found herself asking the same question she had asked herself for the past two days. She had to find out what was happening. Miroku was hiding something, and Kagome knew. Sango had done too much guessing up to now, and planned to ask her friend straight. _Tomorrow..._she sighed, and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes tiredly.

...

'I'm sorry to be so much trouble...' Christine said, as InuYasha handed her a glass of water and some paracetamol. He rolled his eyes.

'For the last time, woman, it's no trouble.' He said. Christine smiled warmly and nodded. She had met InuYasha plenty of times. Normally after a beating, when she needed the extra help most. If Nathan was to return home, and the house was a mess, he would most probably get angry again. So, InuYasha had tended to Christine, and looked after her, while Miroku cleaned up the mess Nathan had left behind. A knock on the door made them both turn, and InuYasha jumped up.

'That would be Kagome!' He called out from the bedroom, as Miroku walked towards the door. Opening it, Kagome burst in and handed Miroku a bag.

'Here's some stuff for you and Christine.' She said. Miroku smiled and gave her a quick hug.

'Inu's upstairs with Christine.' Miroku said, nodding up towards the stairs, where InuYasha stood.

'Hey Kagome.' He said, as Kagome made her way up to him. Miroku watched as they briefly kissed, and made their way into Miroku's bedroom where Christine was. Heading into the kitchen he looked around at the mess he was busy cleaning. A couple of smashed plates. A photo album, which had no doubt been thrown at Christine. He picked it up, flicking through the pictures. Most were of Christine and Nathan, there was the odd wedding pictures, and then finally, one of himself. It was haphazardly glued to the back of the book, and Miroku smiled.

He was only about ten then, completely unaware of the future he had in store. Unaware of the fact that Nathan had imprisoned Christine the way he had. Unaware that he was hurting her. Miroku shook his head and slammed the book shut. _That's all she is to him. A prisoner. _Miroku frowned and placed the book back on the bookcase. _No point looking back. Dad said to always look forward, even if facing the most terrifying demons. _He understood it now. Nathan was just another one of those demons. If facing him was what he had to do, so be It_. _Yet, when Miroku tried to imagine a future without Nathan...everything turned hazy. Like nothing was there. Nothing. Just a thick cloud of fog, draped over his entire life, and Miroku wondered whether they'd ever be free._ Maybe this time, there was no moving forward..._

_

* * *

_

_Only a short-ish chapter this time, nothing too deep, but I managed to cover a few confusing aspects, like Kohaku for example, and the relationship Miroku shares with Christine, InuYasha and Kagome._

Again, thanks for reading and as always...please R&R!


	7. Facing demons

_Well, I'm just about halfway through the story now! :)  
__Thank you to everyone who had reviewed and faved my story ^-^_

_Also, I'd like to say a special thank you to** Inuyashalover221**, who has reviewed from the very beginning :) Thanks for the support!_

Hurting hands

**Facing demons**

**

* * *

**Miroku fell down on his bed. Closing his eyes, he listened to InuYasha and Kagome arguing next door and chuckled to himself. So far, he'd managed to clean up all the mess downstairs, and his bedroom, which had been completely trashed by Nathan. He looked over at his clock, and frowned. _8:30?_ He scratched the back of his neck and sat up.

'InuYasha.' He called out. InuYasha and Kagome we're still looking after Christine, and Miroku had to get them out the house before Nathan returned. Miroku bit his lip and looked again at his clock._Which should be in about fifteen minutes..._he reminded himself. InuYasha appeared and peered round the door.

'Yeah, what?' He asked. Miroku stood up and pulled on a jacket.

'Nathan will be back soon, so you'd best be off.' He said. Kagome appeared from behind InuYasha and looked at Miroku.

'Where are you going?' She asked curiously. Miroku shoved a phone and wallet in his pocket and headed towards them

'Shops. We've got nothing in to eat.' He replied. Kagome yawned.

'It's quite late actually.' She realised, and InuYasha nodded.

'We'll be going now,' He told her. Kagome pulled a sulky face and grabbed Miroku's arm.

'Well can we at least go shopping with you...so your not on your own?' She exclaimed. Miroku rolled his eyes.

'Oh no...no way am I going shopping with you!' He argued. InuYasha nodded.

'Woman, he's going out for food, not clothes...' He said laughing. Miroku grinned at him.

'I know that! Besides...I want to talk about the dance. Miroku hasn't asked anybody yet, have you?' She asked. Miroku clenched his jaw shut and shrugged. Kagome only winked.

'I know a few girls who'd be happy to accompany you!' She told him. Miroku laughed.

'Yeah, I'm quite aware.' He muttered. Christine suddenly approached them and Miroku smiled.

'Hey, your not asleep?' He asked. Christine shook her head.

'I'm going to order some pizza or something, is that okay?' She asked.

'Yeah, sure, that's fine, but I was actually about to go get some food.' Miroku explained. Christine smiled.

'That's fine, I'll go tomorrow morning. Thank you anyway Miroku,' She said, and tucked a stray hair behind her ear and looked down at the floor.

'Thank you to all of you...you've really helped me out. I promise, it wont happen again. I'm going to tell Nathan about everything tonight.' She said. Miroku smiled. For some strange reason, he felt proud of her. He knew things could only get better now. Kagome and InuYasha held hand.

'That's good to hear,' Kagome said.

'Well, we should get going...see you soon.' InuYasha said. After they'd said their goodbyes, Miroku opened the door for them, and thanked them both.

'You've been a big help. Thanks.' He said. InuYasha nodded and started to walk away, when Kagome suddenly stood close to Miroku.

'Hey, about the dance...' She began, but Miroku held up his hand.

'Kagome...please, I know there's tonnes of girls willing to go with me, but I'm not particularly willing to go with them.' He said. Kagome shook her head and continued grinning.

'I know you better than that Miroku. I was going to ask about Sango.' She said. Miroku's frown disappeared suddenly, and his mind traced back to the brown eyed girl from his class.

'Sango...Taijiya?' He asked, almost interested. Kagome nodded and leaned in closer.

'She's been watching you for a while. She seems to like you...' She said. Miroku rolled his eyes.

'But I'm not interested in girls who only have a _crush _on me. I was hoping someone a little more...special, yanno. Someone who meant a lot to me. I want to show _her _a good time. Whoever _her _is...Besides...I can just about remember her name...' He finished, looking miserable. Kagome tutted.

'Oh Miroku...don't you see? She's too shy to introduce herself! She's a good person, Miroku. She's a little...gloomy at times, I know, but there's a lot going on with her...personal life at the moment. If anything, if you can't take her to the dance, at least get to know her. She needs a few extra friends at the moment.' She said. Miroku looked thoughtful for a moment.

'What do you mean by that?' He asked. Kagome looked back at InuYasha who was leaning against the wall, watching them.

'I mean...she's under a lot of pressure at the moment, what with school...and her brother.' Kagome said.

'What's wrong with her brother?' He asked. Kagome winced.

'Oh, nothing. I shouldn't say too much. Maybe you should ask her yourself.' Kagome suggested. Miroku considered it. He could ring her. He could get to know her, and he would help her if she needed it, but at the moment, getting involved with her could cause problems. For them both.

'Well, anyway...I left her number in your school planner. I wrote it down this morning in history.' She confessed, grinning. Miroku gave her a playful scowl.

'I'll think about it,' He said. Kagome eyed him.

'The dance, that is...' He finished. Kagome nodded.

'Miroku...she just wants you to notice her. Not many people do.' She said. Miroku stood in silence for a moment then nodded.

'I'll give her a ring.' He said. Kagome gave him a wide and waved as she walked out of the garden.

'Promise?' She called out. Miroku held up his hands, and smile shrugged.

'...Promise.' He replied, and waved back.

...

'Sango you look terrible!' Kagome exclaimed. Sango scowled. She had dark circles under her eyes, and her clothes had been haphazardly put on. No, she didn't look _terrible, _but she did look awfully tired. As people brushed past them, the morning bell rang and Kagome shut her locker. Sango was just about to come back with a reply, when Kagome suddenly blushed, and grabbed Sango arms to whirl her round.

'Takedo!' Sango said, surprised to see him standing behind her. Sango also blushed, when Kagome whistled behind her. Takedo smiled and offered a hand.

'Good morning Sango.' He said. Sango stared at his hand again, just like she'd done the first time they'd met, and Takedo quickly stole it back.

'Takedo, you...disappeared yesterday, how did things go?' She asked. Takedo flashed a smile.

'Oh, yesterday was just an introduction day. That's why I was so late. I had a meeting with your headteacher after registration.' He explained. Sango suddenly found herself frowning.

'That's why you didn't get in trouble...' She thought aloud, and suddenly covered her mouth.

'Well, yes, I suppose you could say that,' He said, and they both stood in silence for a second. Sango breathed.

'Well, I hope today goes okay, anyway,' She said, and turned to close her own locker, when Takedo took a step closer to her.

'Actually, I was hoping you'd show me around.' He asked. Sango looked away and made a face at Kagome, before turning back to him.

'Isn't that why you had an induction day yesterday?' Sango asked bluntly. Sango could practically feel Kagome cringe beside her. Takedo laughed it off and shrugged.

'I suppose so! Well, I believe our first lesson is...' Takedo looked down at his school planner and a look of confusion shot across his face.

'Science.' A voice finished. Kagome clapped her hands together.

'Miroku!' She said. Sango suddenly slammed her locker shut and they all fell silent. Sango's heart thudded again and she turned towards Miroku and smiled.

'Hi.' She muttered nervously. Takedo moved aside and stared at Miroku who towered over him.

'Hey guys.' Miroku greeted them and nodded in Kagome's direction.

'InuYasha arrived yet?' He asked. Kagome shook her head.

'He should be here soon.' She answered, and slung her bag over her shoulder. Another bell rang and Miroku cursed.

'Come on, class has already started.' He said, brushing past Takedo who frowned in response. Kagome caught up to Miroku and took his arm, tugging gently.

'Did you ring her?' She asked. Miroku made a hissing sound.

'Not...exactly.' He admitted. Kagome shook her head.

'Miroku, your such a sissy. Don't tell me you got nervous!' She teased. Miroku stopped outside their class and blushed slightly.

'As a matter of a fact, I did get nervous.' He said. As Kagome watched him walk through the door, followed by a flustered Sango and a frowning Takedo, a small smile spread across her lips, and she bit her lip. _He likes her..._she thought, and made her way in after them, grinning.

...

'Miroku, question 3' Mr. Clarke's voice bellowed.

'Wood?' Miroku answered. Mr. Clarke nodded.

'Correct,' He said.

'Wood, is a biomass fuel. Remember, Just as with the fossil fuels, the energy stored in biomass fuels came originally from the Sun...' As Mr. Clarke babbled on, Miroku put his head back on the desk and stared over at Sango. _Kagome was right about shy. She practically fell over when I looked at her. Not that that's a problem, _he told himself. _Nice eyes, nice hair, nice...arms. Nice butt, _Miroku suddenly found himself staring at her butt, when Mr. Clarke suddenly spoke.

'Miss Taijiya?' He asked. Miroku jumped. Sango merely looked Mr. Clarke in the eye, and spoke.

'It returns to the surface as hot water and steam,' She answered. Mr. Clarke nodded.

'-where its energy can be used to drive turbines and electricity generators' He finished. Miroku smiled to himself. _She's confident enough...just not in front of guys huh?_ He thought. As the lesson drew to an end, Miroku shut his books, and made his way out of the class. Kagome caught up to him, Sango at her side, and he nodded in Kouga's direction.

'You don't think they're together do you?' He asked. Sango and Kagome turned to see Shima hanging off his arm, laughing. Sango snorted.

'Most probably, she's been after him since he moved here.' She said. Kagome cringed again and Miroku froze.

'Really?' He asked. Sango nodded before Kagome could stop her.

'Yeah. Shima used to practically stalk him.' She said. Miroku blew out a puff of air and his eyebrows lifted.

'Well...I certainly didn't catch on...' he admitted. Sango looked at him as he watched them together. His eyes seemed to turn glassy, and his eyebrows knitted together in anger.

'Not like I care.' He mumbled to himself as he looked away.

'Miroku?' Kouga said as he walked past, Shima still at his side. Miroku's head whirled round to look at Kouga, who waved.

'Did you er, get your message?' He asked. Miroku looked confused for a minute, and Shima tried to push Kouga away. Kouga still persisted.

'Or didn't Sango tell you?' He asked. Miroku suddenly caught on and Sango glared at Kouga.

'Kouga, stop causing trouble.' Kagome said. Kouga shrugged and smirked.

'Just making sure Miroku knew exactly where he stands.' He said. Miroku steps forward, inches from Kouga's face.

'What's that supposed to mean, jerk?' He asked angrily. Kouga laughed.

'Figure it out man, your the A student!' He said, mimicking Miroku voice. Miroku grabbed Kouga's collar and shoved him against a wall.

'Shut the hell up!' He shouted. Kouga pushed him back and straightened his clothes.

'I can't understand why your so mad, it's not like your going without,' He said. Miroku raised an eyebrow. Kouga nodded over at Sango.

'Gloomy girl over there, you seem to be getting friendly with her already!' He taunted. Miroku was just about to walk away when Sango marched past him, standing in front of Kouga's huge body.

'What did you just call me?' She asked. He shrugged.

'Get out of my way, wench! In fact, do everyone a favour and go home to you damn brother.' He said, pushing her aside. Sango froze and Kagome gasped. Glaring, Kouga opened his mouth to speak, when Sango's fist suddenly came flying towards him.

* * *

_Thanks for reading 8D_

_and as always...continue reviewing!_


	8. Life's not fair

_Thanks so much for all the reviews! I love you guys! =D_  
_Well...I'm really busy with coursework at the moment...so this chapter will be barbarically short, sorry!_

Hurting hands.

**Life's not fair.  
**

**

* * *

**

**-Smack-**

The sound of Sango's fist against Kouga's jaw made everyone stop. The pupils that had been rushing past them had also come to a stop, and stood in awe, as Kouga's body flew back into the wall behind him. Miroku almost fell over, as an awkward silence hung throughout the corridor.

'Sango!' Kagome exclaimed from behind Sango. Miroku stared in disbelief. Sango didn't look shocked or surprised. In fact, she didn't even look angry. Students all around them whispered and gasped as Sango stood back and her fists tightened again.

'Damn you. Kouga.' She spat, and turned to walk away when Mrs. Takahashi appeared in front of her.

'Get to my office Sango Taijiya!' She said, her voice angry and also slightly shocked. Sango didn't even look up. She simply nodded, and threw the corridor doors open and made her way towards Mrs. Takahashi's office. Mrs. Takahashi cleared her throat as Kouga started to stir.

'Right...off you go! There's nothing to see, come on!' She scolded as students scurried off to their next lessons. Kagome spotted InuYasha and they both walked out, hand in hand as Kagome told him what had just happened. Numbly, Miroku turned to see Kouga trying to stand, and gasped as he spotted blood dribbling from his nose and mouth. Mrs. Takahashi took him by the arm roughly and led him towards the nurses office, leaving Miroku to simply stare at the cracked plaster that still crumbled off the wall. _Sango...I can't believe you've just..._Miroku almost laughed, instead he bit his lip and shook his head.

'You needed that Kouga. Nothing like a wake up call.' He muttered.

...

Sango fidgeted.

'I'm disappointed in you.' Mrs. Takahashi said. Sango rolled her eyes as she continued to stare at the detention slip in her hand. As Sango sat on one side of the office, Mrs. Takahashi sat at the other, her legs crossed, her arms folded. Sango grimaced. _She really sucks at being stern._

'Your late to school nearly every morning, you frequently skip lessons, you don't turn up for your detentions, and now what...your beating up classmates.' She ranted. Sango looked up angrily.

'He's not my classmate. He's a damn-'

'-Shut up.' Mrs. Takahashi ordered. Sango shut her mouth and glared.

'What on earth provoked you to hit Kouga?' She asked angrily. Sango laughed.

'What _didn't_ provoke me, is the real question...' She answered. Mrs. Takahashi tapped her pen on her desk and swivelled round in her computer chair to stare at her computer. A few minutes of silence and she turned back round again.

'I've requested a meeting with your parents, tomorrow after school.' She told Sango. Sango nodded.

'Yeah, that would be fine. Maybe you should ring them first though.' She said. Mrs. Takahashi frowned.

'I didn't get though to the house phone, and according to the computer records...I don't have any mobile numbers. I'm doing this for your own good. It's not fair that I should have to stay behind every night, expecting you to turn up for detentions that you don't even remember you have! Do you think that's fair Sango?' She said, trying to sound professional. Sango stood up and handed the signed detention slip back to her.

'Can I just say something?' Sango asked. Mrs. Takahashi slowly nodded.

'Five years ago I moved into this school. I was only small then, and my life was perfect. I had a perfect life. I loved school, and my family we're so good to me. I got along with everyone in my class, and I got along with my teachers. I never got told off, and I never got detentions. I was a quiet...obedient girl. Do you remember that?' She asked. Mrs. Takahashi nodded, uneasily and Sango looked straight at her, tears in her eyes.

'One year ago, my parents died. My mother was ill, and passed away. Shortly after, my father died in a car accident. A couple of months ago, Kohaku, my younger brother was beaten up by thugs, and left in a park to die. I was lucky I found him. He's in a wheelchair now. His spine was fractured. I was the one to look after him after everything that had happened. Life's...not so easy now. On top of that, my brother was taken back to hospital yesterday. They say he might not come out. If he does, he's going to be taken away from me, and put in care so that I can focus on my studies. When that happens, I'll let you know. You can expect work off me then. You can expect me to go to my detentions, and you can expect me to arrive on time, every morning.' Sango looked away, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

'But until then, just leave me alone. I have things to deal with. Much bigger things than just being in this hell hole for your satisfaction. So no, Mrs. Takahashi. To answer your question...it's not fair.' Silence hung around them and Sango sniffed.

'_Life's_ not fair.' She finished, and made her way towards the office doors. Mrs. Takahashi didn't reply. Instead, she merely held her shaking hands up to her pale face and covered her mouth.

* * *

So...when I said it would be barbarically short...I really did mean it! Haha xD

Thanks again to all my reviewers, and thanks for reading! =]


	9. Getting to know him

_I've got alot of coursework done in the last few days, so I decided to concentrate on getting this story well into the bigger plot now ;)_  
_Some of you may be thinking 'why the hell does she keep uploading new chapters nearly every day?' Well...to be honest I want to just get this story up and complete as soon as I can :)_

Hurting hands

**Foundations: Getting to know him  
**

**

* * *

**

'Ah, Sango!' Sango jumped, and whirled round, surprised to see Miroku leaning against the office wall. Sango raised her eyebrows as she shut the office doors behind her.

'Hey Miroku. What are you doing here? Did Mrs. Takahashi need to see you too?' She asked. Miroku walked towards her.

'No, I wanted to see how you were doing.' He said. Sango felt herself blushing.

'I'm okay.' She stuttered. Miroku nodded.

'That was a really hard punch you know.' He stated. Sango sighed.

'I know, I know, I didn't mean to-' Miroku laughed.

'Are you kidding? It was awesome! Nobodies ever managed to knock Kouga on his backside before!' He exclaimed. Sango chuckled to herself.

'You did! Remember...the huge fight you two had? I saw the whole thing houshi!' She joked, punching his arm. Miroku laughed.

'Yeah. Well, maybe me and you could spar sometime.' He said. Sango blinked.

'Metaphorically speaking...' Miroku quickly added. Sango nodded and smiled mischievously.

'Yes. I'd like that.' She said softly. Miroku bit his lip as he felt his cheeks burning.

'Well, um...do you want to get lunch together?' He asked. Sango took out her phone, looking at the time and nodded.

'Yeah, sure, we've still got half an hour till lessons start again.' She told him. Miroku clicked his tongue as they started to make their way towards the canteen.

'If I recall rightly...we have maths next?' He said. Sango groaned.

'Your kidding right? That sucks.' She sulked. Miroku nudged her and grinned.

'Not if your sitting next to me.' He said. Sango folded her arms.

'You know how to play hangman right?' She teased. Miroku laughed.

'Yeah. I think I can handle hangman for an hour.' He answered, smiling.

...

'Kikyo, where are you taking me?' InuYasha's voice nagged from behind Kikyo, who was almost dragging InuYasha towards the gym. Kikyo turned and put a finger to her lips.

'You have to be quiet. The teachers will hear us if you make too much noise! There's still an afternoon class going on!' She whispered. InuYasha tried to ignore the fact that his heart was doing flip-overs and tried to concentrate on where Kikyo was taking him. Finally, she stopped, and let go of his sleeve. Folding her arms she looked at him straight.

'So. you said you wanted to ask me something, so you may as well come out and say it.' InuYasha said, slightly annoyed that she'd dragged him this far. Kikyo pulled a sulky face before leaning in close to him.

'Okay, look, I wanted to ask about the dance this weekend-'

'-what?' InuYasha's eyebrows raised and Kikyo folded her arms.

'Let me speak, Inu.' She said, her voice patronising. InuYasha nodded, trying to stay calm.

'I was going to ask about the dance this weekend, if you'll go-'

'Forget it.' InuYasha interrupted. Kikyo looked hurt for a moment, then sighed.

'What do you mean, forget it. How could I forget that you've taken me to every school dance since primary school?' She said, hands on her hips. InuYasha felt his heart hammering against his chest. _She looks so much like Kagome when she does that. _He made a hissing sound as he drew in a breath and scratched the back of his head.

'I...found someone else to take, I guess.' He muttered, feeling slightly awkward. Kikyo lowered her head, and her hands fumbled with her bag.

'Who?' She asked. InuYasha looked down at his feet.

'Kagome.' He almost whispered. He almost felt Kikyo's disappointment as he stood in silence, waiting for an answer. Instead, she merely chuckled to herself and tucked her hair behind her ear.

'Oh. I see. Kagome. Yes, of course...how could I forget.' She stuttered. InuYasha touched her arm gently.

'I'm sorry Kikyo. You said it, I've taken you every other year...I guess I need a change.' He said. He suddenly froze. _Did I just say that? A change...god no, that came out wrong._ Kikyo laughed, and looked behind InuYasha, suddenly sensing Kagome behind him. InuYasha, however continued to stare at his feet and shook his head.

'Kikyo, that came out wrong, I didn't mean to make it sound like I was bored of you or anything-' InuYasha was suddenly cut off as Kikyo kissed him. Seconds passed, and InuYasha's mind reeled._What the heck? Not bored of her? Of course I'm not bored of her. Things between me and Kikyo...just didn't work out. Great...I made it sound worse that it originally was. Dammit! _He stood back suddenly, and turned around, when Kagome's hand came flying across his cheek.

'How could you?' Kagome shouted. InuYasha touched his cheek gingerly and blinked. He winced as she shouted at Kikyo, and then fell forward as Kikyo brushed past his shoulder, looking somewhat angry. He frowned.

'Kagome, dammit...it's not what-' InuYasha fell back again as Kagome slapped him again.

'Not what I think it is?' She shouted, tears streaming down her face. InuYasha didn't reply. He couldn't. His heart pounding in his chest he lifted his hand to discreetly wipe the remains of Kikyo's lip gloss off him.

'Kagome, I'm so sorry...' He muttered. Kagome bawled her fists and sobbed.

'InuYasha...I thought you loved me-'

'I do! My god, Kagome...I do!' He shouted, gripping her shoulders tightly. Kagome shook her head.

'Not enough to forget her it seems! What else have you been doing with Kikyo?' She asked. InuYasha stood back and held up his hands.

'Nothing, Kagome...I swear!' He tried to defend himself, but his nervousness made him look completely guilty. Kagome shook her head and turned her back on him.

'I'm going. Don't follow me. Don't even talk to me, InuYasha. Don't ever talk to me again.' She spat. InuYasha felt his anger flare as he watched her run from the gym, and he suddenly snapped. Slamming his fists into the nearest wall, he cursed. _Dammit Kikyo! _He slammed his fist into the wall once more and looked down at his blood covered hands.

'Dammit.' He whispered.

...

'So what are you having?' Sango asked, turning to glance at Miroku, who stood looking dumbly at the food laid out in the canteen. Miroku screwed his noise up.

'Not...particularly hungry.' He answered, shoving his hands in his pockets. Sango pulled a face.

'Wait a second...you've just asked me to get lunch with you, and your not even eating?' She asked incredulously. Miroku looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded.

'Basically...yeah.' He said. Sango sighed.

'So it was just a chat-up line after all. Real original.' She said, rolling her eyes. Miroku blushed.

'No! It wasn't...and what the hell is that?' He asked, picking up a deformed looking pizza. Sango stole her meal back and put it back on her tray, frowning.

'It's called Quiche.' She answered, and took out her money. Miroku sucked in one cheek and nodded.

'Quiche, eh. That's one funky looking quiche you know. I mean, why not go for the chicken pie, that looks at least half-way socially acceptable-' Miroku stood back as Sango turned, hands on hips.

'Miroku, why don't you buy the pie?' She asked, scowling. Miroku grinned.

'I told you, I'm not hungry.' He replied. Sango poked him in the stomach.

'Your way to skinny! So eat!' She ordered. Miroku laughed.

'Sango your next,' He told her. Sango blushed a little and hurriedly took out her money, paying the woman at the tills. Sulking, she made her way to the nearest table and sat down. As she turned to look over at the Miroku, she found him speaking to Koharu, an old girlfriend of his. Sango's eyes suddenly dropped and she turned slowly, and sighed.

'Dammit. That jerk really doesn't recognise me.' She whispered.

'Hello Sango!' A cheerful voice made her jump and she dropped her fork. Turning around angrily she saw Takedo standing behind her, smiling. He chuckled and picked up her fork, handing it to her.

'You really need to stop sneaking up on me Takedo.' She said irritably, and turned around again, taking a sip of her drink. Takedo, used to Sango's forwardness, simply laughed and took a seat next to her.

'Well, I suppose so. Hows your day been so far?' He asked softly. Sango slammed her carton of apple juice back down on the table and sighed.

'Well, I skipped out on first lesson, arrived thirty minutes late in the middle of second lesson, I got a detention, and...oh, yeah, I broke Kouga's nose at break. I think he's still in the nurses office, if not hospital.' She said tiredly. Takedo sat for a few minutes in silence, and simply stared at her as she continued to shovel food down her mouth.

'You broke who's nose-'

'Excuse me.' Miroku's voice made them both jump, and Takedo stood up. Miroku grinned.

'According to Miss Taijiya and most CCTV footage in the office area, I have rightful ownership of this chair.' He said. Sango laughed and patted the seat.

'Just sit down Houshi.' She said, still giggling. As Miroku took a seat, Takedo tapped him on the shoulder.

'Your not harassing her are you?' He asked. Miroku snorted.

'Does it look like it?' He asked. Takedo watched in confusion as Sango flicked a pea at Miroku's head and punched him in the shoulder when he squashed it into her quiche. Takedo screwed up his nose and turned.

'Well, hopefully I'll see you later Sango.' He said, and walked away. Miroku laughed.

'If she's not on detention.' He said. Sango pulled a sulky face.

'Ugh, I think I am.' She said. Miroku swivelled round properly to sit opposite her.

'So what did Koharu want?' Sango asked bluntly. Miroku sniffed.

'She was asking about the dance this weekend. She still hasn't found anyone to go with her.' He answered.

'But now she does.' Sango said. Miroku's heart hammered in his chest when he saw how jealous she seemed.

'Well, no. I don't think I'm going myself.' He said, and took his phone out. Sango blinked.

'Your not going?' She asked.

'No. There's not point. I'm not a dress-up person, I can't be doing with all the hassle, and to be honest I could do with using my weekend, studying for my history exam on Tuesday.' He replied. Sango looked thoughtful.

'Your right.' She muttered. Miroku continued to flick through his text messages when he glanced at her.

'Are you going?' He asked. Sango looked sad.

'No.' She said. Miroku shoved his phone back in jeans pocket.

'Oh, whys that?' He asked. Sango finished her meal and stood up with her tray.

'Same reasons as you I guess.' She answered, smiling. Miroku nodded and also stood up.

'Well, I have to go now, InuYasha seems to be in a bit of trouble?' He said.

'Is he okay?' She asked. Miroku winked.

'Girl troubles.' He said, laughing. Sango nodded and smiled.

'Thanks for eating with me. Well, watching me eat that is...' She said, grinning.

'I'll see you later okay.' Miroku waved and ran towards out of the canteen. _Dammit InuYasha...what the hell have you done now? _Miroku thought irritably as he sprinted towards the school gym.

* * *

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter 8D (is it just me or are Sango and Miroku getting pretty friendly lately ;D )


	10. Secrets

Hurting hands

**Infrastructure: Secrets  
**

**

* * *

**

'InuYasha?' Miroku's shouted. The gym halls had been locked, and the lights switched off. He was beginning to think he'd walked into some sick prank, when InuYasha suddenly jumped into view.

'Hey.' He muttered. Miroku relaxed.

'Hey. Is everything okay?' He asked. InuYasha leaned against the wall, obviously upset.

'Dammit Miroku, I messed up with Kagome.' He spat. Miroku shoved his hands in his pockets.

'What happened?' He asked. InuYasha looked at him.

'Kikyo. That's what happened.' He replied sourly. Miroku rubbed his cheek and sighed.

'I told you after the last time this happened, it's not clever being alone with that woman.' He said.

'Miroku, I don't need you damn words of wisdom. I need Kagome to listen to me!' He said.

'Why should she? If I'm getting the right idea, you kissed Kikyo right? Like last time...' Miroku said. InuYasha folded his arms.

'I didn't kiss her this time. She kissed me. She knew Kagome was coming up behind me, and she-' Miroku held up his hands.

'Frankly, I don't want details.' He said, grimacing. InuYasha pulled a face.

'Details? Your the one who told about that time you and Koharu-' Miroku coughed loudly as a gym teacher walked into the building. She looked surprised to see them there.

'Boys? Classes start in five minutes, so you'll have to leave now.' She told them. Miroku and InuYasha looked at each other and shrugged. InuYasha dragged himself towards the door and turned to look at Miroku who had the young teachers hands in his.

'-And, could I just say, your looking beautiful today Naomi-'

'Miroku!' InuYasha shouted. Miroku kissed her hand and waved to her as she stood dumbfounded, looking at the hand he'd just kissed. Once out of the gym hall, InuYasha nudged Miroku.

'You perv! How do you even know her first name?' He asked incredulously. Miroku winked.

'She told me...' He said. InuYasha groaned.

'Forget it. I don't want details.' He said. Miroku laughed as the school bell suddenly rang.

'Right. I'll help you out this one time. What is it you need me to do?' Miroku asked.

'I need to talk to her. I need her to listen.' InuYasha said. Miroku stopped for a minute.

'You know, that was _really_ vague...' He said, the sarcasm obvious in his voice. InuYasha scowled.

'No. Seriously. She wont listen to anything I say. I need you to call her. Please...just tell her what I told you.' He begged. Miroku nodded.

'That this is the second time you've cheated on her?' Miroku asked. InuYasha pushed Miroku into the wall opposite him and pointed a finger.

'Dammit! Take this seriously!' He shouted. Miroku stood up, laughing and patted InuYasha on the back.

'Sure, sure. I'll tell her. Chill out!' He reassured him.

'So you don't want me to tell her about that time you and Ayame got drunk and she almost-'

'Shut it houshi.' InuYasha muttered. Miroku grinned.

'Sure, sure...' Miroku answered as they made their way towards the maths rooms.

...

'I won fair and square!' Sango argued, her pen pointed in Miroku face. Miroku opened his mouth to speak but Sango held up a hand.

'No! I guessed the last one before you'd even written it!' She said. Miroku sighed.

'Only because I'd written the same word out on every game.' He said. Sango rolled her eyes.

'You still didn't get it second time round...' He said, grinning. Sango folded her arms and sulked.

'I did. W-O-M-E-N!' She said. Miroku laughed.

'Right. It took you four turns to realise I was writing out the same word...' He teased. Sango shut the classroom doors after her and took out her phone.

'crap, I can't be late for my detention...' Sango suddenly panicked. Miroku looked at his watch too and bit his lip.

'Well, I've got woodwork for an hour, so if your not out too late, I'll come pick you up after okay?' He said. Sango felt her heart pounding and she nodded, smiling.

'Okay.' She answered, and turned to walk to Mrs. Takahashi's office.

...

Miroku inspected the piece of wood in his hands. He'd just finished sanding it over, and he had to admit he'd done a particularly good job. As he stood up to fetch a file, his stomach growled, and he sat back down again.

'Dammit.' He groaned. _I feel so dizzy. _He stood up again, slower this time and made his way over the classroom to look for the file. He leaned against the door as his head spun again, and he closed his eyes. _Dammit. I feel like I'm going to faint, _he thought. crap,_ I haven't eaten in almost four days, _he reminded himself. His stomach growled again and he doubled over, clutching his sides.

'What the hell...' He muttered to himself, his head spinning again.

'Miroku Houshi?' Miroku looked up slowly to see his woodwork teacher staring down at him.

'Sir, sorry...I'll finish up now.' He muttered, and grabbed onto the side of the worktop to stand. Mr. Sachi caught one arm and lifted him up properly.

'Miroku is something wrong?' He asked. Miroku held his head in his hands.

'I feel dizzy.' He mumbled. Mr. Sachi sat him on a chair and rushed off to get him something to drink. Miroku clenched a fist. _I need to go home, _he told himself. _The only reason I'm here is so that Sango doesn't have to walk home on her own. _He smiled to himself. _The things I'll do...to win over a woman..._He suddenly frowned. _No. Our relationships not like that. We're friends. I know she's going through things in her own life, and I have...more than enough to deal with too. Things would just get complicated if I got too close. _He looked up again ad Mr. Sachi reappeared and handed him a glass of water. Miroku forced himself to drink half of it, and he placed it back down. Mr. Sachi kneeled down next to him.

'Miroku? Are you sure your okay? You look really pale.' He said. Miroku shook his head.

'I'm fine, sir.' He answered. Mr. Sachi frowned.

'Did you eat breakfast this morning?' He asked. Miroku shook his head.

'Did you eat lunch?' He asked. Miroku, again, slowly shook his head. Mr. Sachi stood up and sighed.

'Have you eaten anything today?' He asked. Miroku didn't reply.

'A few students have commented on the fact that you don't eat at lunch anymore. I was just wondering, are you eating properly?' He asked. Miroku stood up and pulled his bag over his shoulder.

'I can handle it, I'm fine.' He said. Mr. Sachi stopped him as he turned to walk away.

'So your not? How long have you been starving yourself for?' He asked. Miroku whirled round, angry.

'I don't starve myself okay? I'm not stupid! I just don't have enough money to be buying food at school! I eat okay at home okay?' He said. Mr. Sachi let him past.

'I mean it Miroku...if your struggling with anything just let me know.' He said.

'Yeah.' Miroku muttered. Putting his work away, he made his way out of the class. _I need to get Sango, and go home... _

...

Miroku reached for the door. As he opened the it, he suddenly bumped into Sango, sending books and papers flying everywhere.

'Geez, I'm Sorry!' He said, swooping down to pick up the books she'd dropped. Sango kneeled down also.

'It's okay.' She replied. Miroku nodded uneasily and felt himself go dizzy again. Leaning back he stopped for a second, holding his head in his hands. Sango touched his arm, and he flinched.

'Miroku, are you okay?' She asked. Miroku nodded and stood up, handing her books back.

'Yeah. I've got one hell of a headache though.' He mumbled. Sango watched as he pulled on a his jacket.

'So...where you just about to come and get me?' She asked, almost hopefully. Miroku nodded.

'I left a little early though.' He said. Sango held his bag for him as he straightened himself up.

'Yeah me too. Mrs. Takahashi seemed to be uncharacteristically nice today.' She said, smiling to herself. Miroku chuckled and took his bag back.

'Come on. Looks like we're in for rain today.' He said. As they made their way towards the school gates, Miroku told her about his project in woodwork, and Sango listened intently.

'I'd like to make something like that!' Sango exclaimed. Miroku pulled a face.

'I doubt they'll let you. It's more of a...man thing...' He said. Sango glared at him and he laughed loudly.

'Or, if you just give then that look I'm sure they'll hand over the school!' He joked. Sango found herself laughing again.

'Any head's better than Mrs. Takahashi.' She said.

'Great minds think alike.' Miroku said, meeting her gaze, smiling. Sango blushed.

'Are you sure your okay Miroku?' She asked. Miroku sighed. _Of course I'm not. I haven't eaten in four days, I'm covered in cuts and bruises, and I feel like I'm going to be sick. _He looked up at Sango's face. Her beautiful brown eyes looked confused, and he smiled warmly.

'I'm...okay Sango.' He lied. _No, I can't tell her I'm this weak. If I told her what was really happening, she'd think I was a freak. Even worse, she might be afraid of me. Everyone knows that there's a chance that children who grow up in broken families, grow up and end up the same way. Drunkards. Wife-beaters. Killers. It's just one big cycle. _As they walked down a long path form the school, leaves picked up around them and Sango smiled. _I'll_ ___have to keep putting on the brave face every day, endure it, and be happy. For her. _Miroku watched as she laughed when the leaves blew into her hair. He felt himself smiling again. _For you, Sango...I have to lie. I'm sorry.  
_

_

* * *

_  
I haven't uploaded any chapters for a while (5 days?...haha) So I hope you enjoyed :)


	11. Umbrellas and girl troubles

Hurting hands

**Umbrellas and girl troubles.  
**

**

* * *

**

'Hello?' Miroku asked. Sango stood watching him from his side, as Miroku stood with his mobile in his hand, pressed against his ear. He suddenly froze when he heard Kagome's voice.

'Miroku. I need you to tell InuYasha something.' She said down the phone. Miroku listened.

'Okay.' He said. He heard Kagome sniff on the other end. She'd most probably been crying.

'I want you to let InuYasha know that I can't be with him any more. He'll know what I mean-'

'-Kagome' Miroku interrupted but Kagome sighed on the other end.

'Please don't question me about it. Just tell him.' She asked. Miroku inhaled and shook his head.

'Kagome. I know what happened. InuYasha told me. He says he's really sorry, and that-'

'-I don't need this right now.' She said. Miroku shut his mouth and stared at Sango. 'I don't need his excuses. This isn't fair. I can't believe you'd even stick up for him.' She said. Miroku opened his mouth when the line cut.

'Crap...' He muttered. Sango pulled a face.

'Is something wrong?' She asked. Miroku shook his head and shoved his phone back in his pocket.

'Come on...it's starting to rain.' He said. Sango nodded and rummaged in her bag.

'Luckily for you, I brought an umbrella.' She said cheerfully. Miroku gave her a small smile and shrugged.

'I have a phobia of umbrellas.' He said miserably. Rain suddenly began to pour down and Sango opened her umbrella up, and quickly ducked under it.

'Hey stupid, get under this!' She shouted at Miroku. Miroku screwed up his nose.

'No really...I'm claustrophobic and umbrellas make me feel-'

'Seriously...that's the worse excuse ever.' She said, and moved to put the umbrella over his head. Miroku suddenly pushed it away and moved away from her.

'I'm serious Sango! Just keep it away from me okay?' He said, looking upset. Sango stared at him for a few seconds.

'O-okay.' She muttered, watching as he pulled his jacket up around his neck.

'Damn this weather.' He said, scowling at the grey sky above them. Sango frowned. _Why did he suddenly react like that? _She thought. She glanced at him for a moment and sighed. _Something is wrong. _Her thoughts were suddenly cut short as she felt Miroku's hand on her shoulder.

'Sorry about that.' He said, looking at her straight. Sango bit her lip and stopped walking.

'Are you okay Miroku?' She asked. Miroku stopped and stood looking at the floor.

'I told you I'm fine.' He muttered. Sango took one step closer to him and shook her head.

'No I mean it. Don't lie to me, Miroku. Something is wrong isn't there?' She said. Miroku sighed and shrugged.

'I'm just...' He paused and looked up at her.

'...sick. Tired. Exhausted, to tell the truth.' He admitted. Sango nodded.

'Is that all?' She asked. Miroku nodded and Sango took his hand, blushing.

'Your hopeless you know that?' She said, trying to sound angry. Miroku laughed and brushed his soaked fringe out of his eyes.

'Yeah, so I've been told.' He said grinning. Sango pulled down her umbrella and shivered as the rain soaked through her clothes and hair.

'Absolutely hopeless...' She muttered, staring down her hands, still enclosed around his.

...

InuYasha coughed as smoke whirled around him. Taking the cigarette from his mouth, he blew out another puff of smoke and looked down at his phone.

'Dammit Miroku, pick up!' He swore, folding his arms.

'Hey! You! Clean these up now!' A rough voice called from behind him. InuYasha turned to see his boss, Totosai. Throwing his cigarette on the floor he stamped on it angrily and whirled round.

'Chill out boss, I'll get done in no time!' He said. Picking up the huge pile of bin bags, he threw them into the huge plastic bins, muttering angrily to himself. Totosai shook his head.

'And after you've finished that, there's a few deliveries that need putting in storage. You can handle that right?' He said. InuYasha turned, and grabbed a tonne of bags.

'Hell yeah, who the heck do you think I am?' He shouted. Totosai smirked and hobbled away. _I shouldn't have even come to work today. I feel like just hiding under my bedsheets and crying right now._Heaving the last bin bag into the huge container, her heard his phone ring, and hurriedly flipped it open.

'Yeah?' He shouted. He heard Miroku sigh on the other end.

'One of these days, the prime minister is going to ring you, and all he's going to hear is you bellowing YEAH down the damn phone. Don't blame me if the poor guy has to wear hearing aids for the rest of his life.' InuYasha frowned.

'And why the hell would the prime minister ring my phone?' He asked. He heard silence on the other end and sniggered.

'Exactly. Now, any news on Kagome?' He asked.

'Yes sir...I told her exactly what you wanted me to, and now, she's officially mad at me, which by the way, I forgot to thank you for.' He finished. InuYasha gritted his teeth.

'Dammit.' He cursed. Miroku sighed.

'InuYasha, can I give you some advice?' He asked. InuYasha thought for a moment.

'On what?' He asked.

'Girls, of course. I've had plenty of them, and trust me, a lot of them ended up getting mad with me too at some point.' InuYasha leaned against the wall, head in hands.

'Fine. Just make it appropriate.' He said. Miroku laughed.

'Damn, that blew my biggest make-up scheme right out of the water.' He joked. InuYasha couldn't help but smile.

'Whatever perv, just tell me what to do.' He said.

'Right. Well...women generally like to feel...mm, how should I put it...wanted. Wanted, loved, treasured, needed, protected, secure, worshipped...you name it. They love the whole male attention thing. Which is why, if you go kissing other women, she feels automatically second place. In this case, going by all the years of experience with Kagome and her crazy hormones, I'm guessing she feels well and truly rejected.' He paused and bit his lip.

'Thinking about it, you've got a lot of making up to do.' He said. InuYasha growled.

'Just tell me what the hell I need to do!' InuYasha demanded. Miroku cleared his throat.

'You've gotta get on your god damn scrawny knees and frickin' beg for forgiveness like you've never begged before!' He said. InuYasha bit his tongue and closed his eyes.

'Your not taking this seriously are you? KAGOME WANTS MY GUTS!' He shouted.

'Exactly! So give them to her! I mean it InuYasha, beg for forgiveness. Make her see your desperate. Only then, can she feel wanted.' A few minutes of silence and Miroku sighed.

'It's better than putting her through a guilt trip. That'll only make her feel worse, and more angry at herself, when in fact, it's your fault.' InuYasha frowned.

'-This isn't my fault!' He shouted.

'Whatever. It's also better than buying your way out of it. You know, showering her with presents and cards, stamped with love, sealed with a kiss. You know, the whole I'm-not-going-to-apologise-because-I'm-a-man-so-I'll-just-infatuate-you-with-my-girfts-instead. That'll make her feel even more used and rejected.' Miroku said. InuYasha clicked his tongue.

'Yeah I get ya.' He said.

'So what, should I go now?' InuYasha said. Miroku laughed.

'Get your sorry backside over to her house now, and apologise. Even if she doesn't listen to you first time.' He said. InuYasha nodded.

'Right. If I don't come back alive, you can have my Motley Crue CD'S okay? Oh, and about the cat, fluffly should probably be handed over to shippo, he likes cats and-'

'InuYasha. Don't worry, you'll come out alive.' Miroku said, laughing. InuYasha nodded and flipped his phone shut. _I'll hold you to that Miroku.  
_

_

* * *

_

Wow, that was a small chapter haha.  
It was a kind of wierd chapter too huh? I suppose you can pass it off as a break from all the emotional chapters. Oh yeah, about the whole umbrella phobia thing...***cough*** I have a phobia of umbrellas...haha. I don't think you can_ seriously_ call it a phobia, but to tell the truth, I hate them, and I all ways have. I thought it would be interesting to bring that into the story. Poor Miroku.

Thank you for reading and please review 8D


	12. Unprepared apology

Hurting hands

**Unprepared apology**

* * *

Kagome rubbed her hair through with the pink towel she held in her hands. Throwing it aside, she lay back on her bed, her thoughts once again drifting to InuYasha.

'I wonder if he meant to do that. He didn't look like he was lying when he tried to explain himself.' She turned over, her damp hair sticking to her face.

_'I didn't mean to make it sound like I was bored of you or anything-' _Kagome gritted her teeth. _So he really has been messing around with her. InuYasha...why?_

'Kagome!' Kagome reluctantly dragged herself of the bed, and opened the door. She gasped.

'InuYa-'

'InuYasha's here!' She finished, disappearing into the kitchen again. InuYasha stood before her, his hands tucked into his sleeves, staring at the floor awkwardly. Kagome stood in shock for a moment, before whirling round, and crossing her arms.

'You can't just invite yourself into my house!' She spat. InuYasha gulped.

'No, I didn't. Your mum invited me in.' He said. A few minutes of silence passed between them and Kagome turned back round to look at him.

'What is it?' She asked. InuYasha seemed to snap out of a daze, and he bit his lip.

'Well, can we at least go into your-' Kagome shook her head and closed her bedroom door.

'No. If you've come to give me your excuses, then I understand. It's the best you can do right? Well, you can stand right here and tell me them.' She said, her eyes burning into his. InuYasha shook his head and sighed. _Beg for forgiveness, beg for forgiveness. Dammit Miroku...you'd better have as much experience in this area as you say you do...._

_'_I got nothing.' He simply said, holding out his hands to emphasise it. Kagome stared blankly at him.

''I didn't come with no stupid excuses, or some page-long essay on why you should take me back, no flowers, or gifts.' He said. Kagome looked a little taken back.

'Because I know what I saw and I know what I felt. And...I know how you feel. I know what you saw too. You walked in at the wrong moment, I have to admit.' He said, holding up his hands.

Kagome sighed and shook her head.

'This isn't a joke InuYasha.' She said, tears in her eyes. InuYasha grabbed her hand.

'I know...I know. My god, I wish this was a joke, so that none of this is real. Do you honestly think I'd betray you like that?' He asked, their eyes locking for a moment. Kagome laughed.

'I don't know any more.' She whispered. InuYasha bit his tongue. _Kagome..._

'I understand if that's how you feel, now. I'm talking about before all of this happened. Was there ever even a second...that you stopped and thought I might betray you?' He asked. A single tear trailed down Kagome's face and she uncrossed her arms.

'No...' She whispered breathlessly. InuYasha nodded.

'Me neither. I didn't have this planned Kagome. I didn't want this either. If I could just erase that one stupid mistake of following her, I would.' He said. Kagome looked up at him through teary eyes.

'Following her?' She asked, barely a whisper. InuYasha nodded slowly.

'She asked me to follow her to the gym after I'd finished with lunch. So I did. I don't know why. We hadn't talked in ages, and I didn't suspect she'd...' He trailed off and sighed.

'She just kissed you then?' Kagome said, her anger suddenly flaring again. InuYasha shook his head.

'She asked me to the dance. When I said no, she asked me who I was going with,' He said, and suddenly reached over to take her tiny hand in his.

'...I said you.' He finished. Kagome shut her eyes as more tears fell and she nodded.

'Kikyo got angry with me then. She must have saw you for some reason, and she kissed me.' He muttered, stroking her hand with his thumb.

'I'm sorry you had to see that Kagome. I truly am sorry.' He said. Kagome sniffed loudly and sighed.

'But...what about what you said to her? You weren't getting bored of her.' She asked. InuYasha thought for a moment.

'You know I have a habit of saying things I didn't mean...?' He said.

'That was one of them. I suppose what I meant to say was...Just because we've had relationships in the past, doesn't mean I'm going to pretend she isn't there, or that we've never fallen for each other. I'm fine being friends with her, but obviously she can't accept that.' He said softly. Kagome squeezed his hand.

'Your not lying?' She asked. InuYasha shook his head and leaned towards her, kissing her cheek lightly.

'I'm not lying.' He said. Kagome sighed and hugged him.

'I knew you weren't.' She whispered. InuYasha returned the hug, kissing the top of her head.

'I'd never lie to you.' He said. Kagome bit her lip and smiled at him.

'Then...does my butt look big in this?' She said, whirling around. InuYasha suddenly took note of Kagome's pink summer dress, flaring up slightly to show her thighs. He blushed.

'No. It doesn't.' He said, suddenly finding his shirt sleeve to inspect. Kagome scowled.

'It does doesn't it?!' She said. InuYasha shook his head.

'I swear it doesn't! Anyway...how come your wearing a dress?' He asked. Kagome blushed.

'I...it doesn't matter now.' She said. InuYasha smirked.

'You knew I was coming didn't you?' He said, grinning. Kagome shook his head.

'I was trying it on for the dance this weekend.' She said. InuYasha took another look and nodded.

'So you've found somebody to go with you?' He asked sadly. Kagome cocked her head to one side.

'I don't know. I haven't asked him yet.' She said. InuYasha nodded.

'Well...as long as it's not Miroku, I'm happy for you.' He muttered. Kagome giggled and InuYasha blushed.

'What?! It's wrong to do that to your best friend.' He said. Kagome crossed her arms.

'Do what?' She asked playfully. InuYasha pulled a face and blushed harder.

'...Steal the only woman I've ever come to understand,' He said. Kagome took his hand and he relaxed.

'...And love.' He finished. Kagome pulled him into another crushing hug and she laughed.

'You suck at this romantic thing!' She laughed. InuYasha scowled.

'Fine, I'll ask you out right...ditch this guy your gonna ask and go with me.' He said, more of a statement than a suggestion. Kagome bit her lip, smiling.

'It was you stupid.' She said, watching him blush again. He chuckled.

'Oh...' Kagome laughed and then looked at him seriously.

'I'm sorry for accusing you of something you do. Or...rather, something you couldn't have helped.' She said. InuYasha nodded and smiled.

'That's okay. I'm just happy you listened to me.' He said.

'InuYasha! Are you staying for dinner?' Souta's voice suddenly piped up. He came running towards InuYasha, and leapt into the air. Kagome laughed as her younger brother landed on InuYasha's back.

'Get off!' InuYasha shouted, slowly detaching the young boy from his shoulder. Kagome took InuYasha's hand.

'Yes he is, Souta.' She said. Souta grinned and ran out swinging his arms in the air.

'Alright!' He shouted. InuYasha laughed and went to run out after him when Kagome caught his arm.

'Oh InuYasha...'

'Yeah what?' He asked. Kagome blushed a little.

'Now that I have a date for the dance, I suppose I should ask about Miroku.' She said. InuYasha frowned.

'Miroku? What about him?' He asked.

'You know, is he going?' She asked. InuYasha caught on, and shook his head.

'No.' Kagome's shoulders dropped.

'Why not?' She said, disappointed. InuYasha shrugged.

'He told me it was too much trouble...but I bet he's just too proud to admit that he cant find a date to go with him.' He said. Kagome looked down.

'So that's why...' She muttered. Suddenly she grabbed his arm.

'I got it! We have to set him up with Sango!' She exclaimed, grinning. InuYasha stared at her.

'Are you crazy?' He said. Kagome shook her head, still grinning.

'But it all makes sense!' She said excitedly.

'Sango well and truly likes him, and he seems to like her.' She said. InuYasha shook his head.

'Miroku hasn't had a proper girlfriend for years. To be frank, I don't think he wants one.' He said.

'I didn't say anything about a girlfriend...and besides, wasn't he going out with Shima just days ago?' She asked. InuYasha nodded.

'Yeah...but they didn't actually go out_' _He said. Kagome blinked.

'Miroku had it all figured out, it was merely a popularity boost for Shima. Yanno, going out with the _hottest guy in the school_...' He said, mimicking Shima's voice. Kagome looked at the ground sadly.

'So he doesn't want a girlfriend...but I can't understand...he's such a...'

'Ladies man? Yeah...but don't forget about Nathan.' InuYasha finished. Kagome stood forward.

'What do you mean?' She asked. InuYasha turned to Kagome and looked at her with saddened eyes.

'Miroku thinks that Nathan would do something to her. Whoever _her _is. How can I put it...he just doesn't want anyone else to get hurt.' He said, making his way into the kitchen. Kagome blinked.

_Of course! How could I be so stupid? He's so scared that Nathan will hurt Sango...he's holding back. How am I supposed to get them together now?! _She sighed. _I'll have to talk to him...it's the only way._

_

* * *

_

Sorry about this chapter being a strict Kagome and InuYasha chapter . I just needed to get their little 'tiff' sorted out...haha :) (I have to admit these last few chapter have dragged a little. I haven't been very motivated and I've also been a bit down lately :( So, sorry about that.)

I **PROMISE** the next chapter...**WILL** be exciting ;) Just as a little preview...Sango comes looking for Miroku...only to find Nathan!

Hope you liked ^_^

Please review and fave!


	13. First impressions: Nathan

Way, I can officially celebrate! This, is the longest chapter I've ever written. I'm sure I'll write a longer one, but up to know, it's well and truly the longest 8D

Hurting hands

**First impressions: Nathan  
**

**

* * *

**

Miroku groaned. He could have sworn he'd only just closed his eyes, and now it was morning already. Running his hands through his hair he glanced down at his watch. _Saturday, at last._ He sighed, suddenly remembering the amount of homework he'd been given to do over the weekend. He shut his eyes again, and turned over, lying on his back. Looking down he realised he still had his school shirt on, and a pair of dark jeans. He frowned. _Talk about lazy..._he thought to himself, and sat up slowly. Pulling his shirt off, he stared down at his toned chest. _Toned...but scarred, _he reminded himself sadly. Standing up he went to pull of his jeans, when his mobile rung. He quickly grabbed it off the floor and brought it to his ear.

'Hello?' He said.

'Yo Mir.' InuYasha's voice sang down the phone. Miroku smiled.

'Hey, what's up?' He asked, sitting back down on his bed.

'Well, I finally made up with Kagome...' He answered. Miroku laughed.

'Sounds suspicious.' He said grinning. InuYasha snorted.

'Shut up pervert.' He said, and then coughed. Miroku laughed and wiped the sleep from his eyes, yawning.

'Now all we have to do is get you a date.' He said. Miroku stopped.

'I told you, I'm not going.' He told him. InuYasha made a growling sound. It was way to early to be arguing with his irate friend...but he had to make it clear, he wasn't going. Miroku thought.

'Oh yeah...with who?' He asked.

'You are. Me and Kagome are going to set you up with someone!' He said triumphantly. Miroku frowned.

'Oh yeah...with who?' He asked. Silence rung on the other end and Miroku nodded and smiled to himself.

'Exactly.' He said quietly. Miroku didn't know why, but he almost felt angry with InuYasha.

'Well, I need to go shower so-'

'Wait! What about Sango?' InuYasha blurted. Miroku froze and his heart stopped for a second. He took a moment for it to sink in, and then laughed breathlessly.

'Sango?' He said, the syllables rolling of his tongue surprisingly easily. He gritted his teeth.

'She doesn't like me like that. We've only known each other since, what...days ago?' He said. InuYasha sighed on the other end and Miroku got up to lean against the wall. He liked Sango. He had considered asking her, but he couldn't actually bring himself to. She wasn't like him. She was poorer than him, not as clever and certainly not as popular. If he was to take her to the dance, he'd only make her feel intimidated. Miroku closed his eyes. _If I took her to the dance...we might end up starting something we should have ended days ago. If I get too close...Nathan will only push her back._

'...Well...she don't half like you.' InuYasha said. Miroku bit his lip and felt his cheeks redden. He laughed and brought his fingers up to brush his hair back.

'Your serious?' He asked, almost excitedly. He heard InuYasha laugh.

'I knew it. You like her too don't you?' He guessed. Miroku went to defend himself when he realised how hot his cheeks had gotten, and how fast his heart was beating. He made a groaning sound and then laughed.

'She's...nice.' He simply said. He heard InuYasha laughing loudly and he blushed again.

'You don't have to laugh you stupid pillack!' He almost shouted. InuYasha went silent.

'Whatever. Just don't be a jerk and completely push her aside okay? She likes you, and god forbid it, you like her. Just take her. Push your damn pride to one side for _one_ night...and show her a good time yeah?' InuYasha said. Miroku blinked and smiled. _Pride? This isn't pride. At least, I don't think it is. _Miroku scratched the back of his neck. _Maybe it is pride. Maybe this whole, keeping secrets is just a way of making sure nobody finds out what's really going on..._

'Besides...according to my calculations,' InuYasha said, mimicking Miroku's voice.

'...It's been a while since you've taken out a decent girl.' He finished. Miroku picked at his fingernails, feeling a little embarrassed.

'Yeah. It has.' Miroku said, almost sadly. A few minutes of silence passed between them.

'Well...anyway, it's only ten and I intend to spend the day with Kagome, so I'll talk to you later okay?' He said. Miroku snapped back into reality and leaned off the wall, shoving his hand in his pocket.

'Yeah, talk to you later.' He said, flipping his phone shut. He sighed, and suddenly flopped back down onto his bed. _Maybe I should just ask her. She doesn't look like the type of girl that would go poking around into my business anyway. She looked content just holding my hand yesterday. _He blushed again and closed his eyes. _She held my hand. _He laughed to himself. _It's been a while since a girl like her took my hand on her own accord. _Miroku nodded slowly. _I think I'll ask her. She deserves it. She's looked out for up until now, and she's been there to cheer me up._

He suddenly remembered seeing her smash her fist into Kouga's face and he grinned mischievously. _She's defiantly my type. Strong, silent, beautiful, elegant..._Miroku suddenly opened his eyes and frowned. _And...Secretive. _He sat up and thought. _I've never actually asked Sango about her family. I remember hearing about Kohaku...but never about her family. _Miroku's heart sank.. _I was so wrapped up in my own problems...I never stopped to ask her about hers. All this time she's been stood right beside me, and I never knew anything about her._

_..._

Sango stood, looking up at the morning sky.

'Looks like rain...' She muttered bitterly. _Just my luck too..._She thought, pulling the thin jumper around her cold shoulders. She felt like just making her way back home, but the cold silver necklace in her hand kept her standing in the spot she was in. Sighing, her thoughts went back to yesterday. Miroku had left her at the corner of the shops, and not long after, Shima had caught up with her.

_'Sango Taijiya?' A high pitched voice called to her. Sango turned, putting her hand out in front of her eyes to shield them from the sun. She blinked as she recognised the slim figure running towards her._

_'Shima?' She muttered. Shima came to a stop at her side, and bent over to catch her breath. Within seconds, she was back up again and fiddling with her hair. Almost...nervously._

_'Well...I noticed you walking home with Miroku today...' She said. Sango nodded and she eyed Shima suspiciously._

_'Yes. He asked me to. Everybody else had gone after school and-'_

_'-I wanted to give you this.' Shima interrupted Sango's stuttering, and handed over the silver necklace Miroku had given to her. Shima smiled, almost sadly._

_'I want you to return this to Miroku.' She said, and Sango nodded, still admiring the necklace._

_'I will.' Sango said, and turned to walk away, when Shima caught her shoulder._

_'Hey, Sango...?' She asked. Sango turned to look into watery eyes._

_'Tell him...I'm sorry.' She finished, and walked away._

Sango sighed again and clasped her small hands around the necklace.

'I need to return this either way.' She said, and took out her phone. Flipping it open, she dialled Kagome's number, and held the phone to her ear.

'Hello?' Kagome's voice sounded tired. Sango clenched her jaw.

'Oh...Kagome, did I wake you up? I know what your like on Saturday mornings...but it is like...fifteen minutes past ten.' She said. She suddenly heard Kagome gasp, and the phone went silent for a second, before Kagome's voice sounded again.

'It's past ten? Oh no!' She squealed. Sango laughed.

'Are you heading out?' She asked. Kagome hissed.

'Yes...and I haven't even found my clothes yet!' She said. Sango shook her head and waited for her friend to calm down. A few seconds passed, and the noise on the other end of the phone settled.

'Sango? You still there?' Kagome asked. Sango laughed.

'Yes I'm waiting for you to finish freaking out!' She joked. Kagome giggled.

'Sorry...did you want to ask something?' She asked. Sango took a deep breath and her heart stared to pump faster.

'I need to know where Miroku lives.' She rushed. Kagome gasped.

'Did he invite you over? Oh my gosh that's so great! Sango tell me your wearing your best clothes, and, wait, what, he invited you over and he didn't even tell you where he lives? What a jerk! I'm so going to have words with that perv, and-' Sango frowned.

'-Kagome, whoa, chill. He didn't invite me over.' She said heavy heartedly. She heard Kagome groan on the other side.

'Oh...that's a shame...I though he had.' She said, obviously sulking. Sango shook her head and sighed.

'No, I need to return something.' She said.

'What is it?' Kagome asked. Sango stared down at the necklace.

'A necklace...Shima's, actually.' She answered. Silence passed between them and Sango felt awkward.

'So...I need to know where he lives.' She said quickly. Kagome made a humming sound.

'I see. Well, where are you now?' She asked. Sango glanced over at the long street and read out the sign.

'Lower Sty Road.' She answered.

'Right, see the small garage on your right?' Kagome asked. Sango spotted a small, run down garage and nodded.

'Yeah.'

'Right, walk past that, until you get to Ford Drive,' Sango squinted to look further down the road.

'Then look for the house with the white door that says number 21.' She finished. Sango pulled up her jumped as the wind blew harder, and she shivered.

'Got it, 21, Ford Drive.' She said. After thanking Kagome, she flipped her phone shut, and made her way down the road. Reaching the garage, she spotted the road sign for Ford Drive, and turned left. She almost dropped her bag then, along with the necklace she was holding.

'Whoa...it's like a completely different part of town!' She exclaimed, looked down the street. Huge houses crowded the street, each with a front garden and driveway. She blinked. Most of the houses had three floors, and had a separate garage built on the side. Finally she stared walking again, thoroughly impressed by the neighbourhood. Passing each house, she finally came across number 21, and stared up at the huge building.

'So...he's got money.' She said, hardly believing what she was seeing. Considering she lived in a small, run down bungalow, that wasn't even hers, she made the sudden conclusion that she felt out of place, poor, and a little scruffy. Tugging self-consciously on her jumper, she made her way up the gravelled path and past the huge SUV parked outside the small garage built on the side. Stopping at the door, she bit her tongue. After a few seconds of hesitation, she knocked on the door and stood back, her heart pounding. Looking back out into the street, she noticed how sunny it had become, and she smiled when she saw a few children racing past on bikes. _I like this place...it feels safe, _She thought.

The door suddenly rammed open behind her, and she whirled round, her head spinning. A huge, blonde haired man stood before her, dressed in jeans and a white vest shirt, staring at her grimly through brown eyes. Sango stared. He was incredibly muscular, and clutched a half empty beer bottle in one hand. She also noted a small woman standing behind him, cowering in the doorway of their huge kitchen. The smell of sweat and alcohol drifted from the man before her and she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Something didn't seem right, and she suddenly froze. _Do I have the right house? Surely...this can't be Miroku's father..._She snapped out of her thoughts as the man banged his fist into the door frame, making her jump, before he stumbled against the door, coughing loudly. He wiped his mouth and glared at her.

'What...do you want, wench...' He spat. Sango's face drained of colour when he revealed a dangerous smile, along with a full mouth of dirty, yellow teeth. _Surely...this cant be...Miroku's father...  
_

_

* * *

_

_Well...I can actually say I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter** 8D** I'm in the mood to write now...so expect quick updates! Haha xD_

I thought I may as well leave a little cliff-hanger for you guys...I know how you love them ;)

Please review and fave x


	14. Full of surprises

Hurting Hands

Full of surprises

* * *

'Hello...I'm looking for Miroku Hous-' Sango was cut off as Nathan spluttered loudly. Wheezing, he lifted the beer bottle and took a huge gulp, before looking back down at her in amusement.

'M-Miroku...what...do you...what do you want with that ungrateful brat? That...stupid excuse for...' He trailed off, spluttering and coughing again and Sango turned away, offended.

'I'm sorry, I'll just go.' She nodded in his direction, before Nathan reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him.

'Wait...I know where Miroku is...' He said, his face inches from hers. Sango's eyes watered when she smelt the liquor in his breath, mixed with the spit that narrowly missed her face. He gave her a suggestive grin and pulled on her arm harder.

'Let...me show y-you.' He finished, winking. Sango winced as his grip tightened around her arm and she tried to push him away.

'No!' She shouted, not realising how loud she was. He suddenly dropped his bottle, and went to reach for her with both hands, when she suddenly spotted Miroku, making his way down the stairs. Her heart leapt.

'Miroku!' She said, almost desperately. Miroku suddenly caught sight of her, and his face dropped.

'Nathan! Get the hell off her!' He blurted, and pulled Nathan's free arm back. Sango stepped back when Nathan let go of her. As Nathan turned to see who was behind him, Miroku pulled him back against the door, and quickly sidled past. Miroku waited until Nathan had staggered away from the door, and slammed it shut behind him. A few seconds of silence passed between them, until Miroku finally let go of the door handle with a scraping sound. He looked her in the eyes, his face white.

'I am..._so..._sorry.' He said, his heart thumping in his chest. He gritted his teeth. _This is it Sango. Run if your afraid. Go on, call me the freak with the alcoholic step-father. Do it, before I have to. _Sango blinked and straightened out her jumper.

'Well...that was certainly not the welcome I was expecting.' She said, almost breathlessly. Miroku's heart stopped when he saw her wincing.

'My god, Sango, I'm so sorry...he didn't hurt you did he?' Sango watched in shock as Miroku leapt from the doorstep to her side, inspecting her arm. He pulled up her sleeve.

'If he's hurt you...I swear-'

'Miroku I'm fine.' Sango interrupted, her face slightly red. He looked at her confused for a moment, when the cold wind suddenly reminded him he was topless. He suddenly blushed and bit his lip.

'Um...sorry about the lack of clothing.' He said, and Sango laughed.

'It's fine.' She said. Miroku nodded slowly, and dropped his eyes to the floor.

'I'm sorry about Nathan...he's drunk. He doesn't often get like this...please, excuse his...behaviour.' Miroku stuttered. He felt ashamed. He couldn't believe he was lying to her, even after everything she'd seen, and how she'd reacted to it. He wanted to kick himself, but instead, shifted his eyes back to the house.

'How did you...know where I live?' He suddenly asked, and raised an eyebrow.

'Kagome told me..I needed to give you something.' She said. Miroku watched as she unclenched her right hand, to reveal the necklace he'd given to Shima only days ago. He suddenly felt a hard lump in his throat. Sango handed it over, and Miroku stared at him dumbly.

'It's Shima's necklace...she told me to return it to you.' Sango said calmly. Miroku snapped out of his daze and nodded.

'Yeah. Thanks.' He muttered, and took the necklace back, and shoved it in his jeans pocket. Shivering again he turned back to look at Sango and offered a smile.

'Well...I can't say I'm surprised.' He said, almost happily. Sango smiled back.

'Well...I have to be going now.' She told him. Miroku nodded.

'Well thanks for getting up early to return this.' He said. Sango grinned.

'Early? This is late for me...' She said, taking another look at her watch. She suddenly bit her lip.

'I really should get going,' She looked at Miroku who stood, looking very nervous.

'I'll see you...Monday morning right?' She said, almost a hint of sadness in her voice. The words pulled Miroku back into reality, and just before she turned to walk away, he grabbed her hand.

'Sango...do you...' Miroku hesitated for a second, and Sango stared at him questioningly.

'Do you...have a date for tomorrow?' He asked, his heart thumping. Sango blinked at him, and she slowly shook her head. Miroku quickly averted his eyes, looking down at the hand that enclosed around hers. _Why is it that her hands feel so right in mine? _Miroku smiled.

'I mean, I wasn't particularly adamant on going myself...but I mean, if you don't have a date...and I don't have a date...well, I suppose it would make sense if-' Miroku cut himself off when Sango frowned suddenly. _Crap...I'm messing everything up. Damn nerves. _He chuckled to himself and took a step closet to her, taking a deep breath.

'Sango, do you want to be my date?' He asked suddenly. Sango blinked.

'Your...date?' She asked almost incredulously. Miroku clenched his jaw tight.

'I mean...um...' Sango's eyes seemed to brighten, and she held his hand limply.

'That is...I wasn't going to go,' She finally managed to stuttered. Miroku managed to stay calm when he realised she was still thinking. Sango finally looked up at him, straight.

'I should be able to though...now that somebodies willing to take me-'

'So you'll go with me?' Miroku blurted. Sango jumped, a blush creeping into her cheeks as she saw his excitement.

'Y-yes...' She said, nodding. Miroku grinned.

'Great!' He said, and squeezed her hand.

'I promise you'll have a good time.' He said, hardly able to contain himself. Sango couldn't help but laugh. She tucked her fringe back behind her ears and bit her lip, smiling.

'You'd better. I've never been asked to be someone's date before.' She said shyly. Miroku smiled.

'Well there's always a first.' He said. Sango nodded.

'But...I do have to get going now...' She said awkwardly. Miroku blinked and quickly let go of her hand, slightly embarrassed.

'Right, of course...sorry.' He said, chuckling. Sango stood back.

'Will you let me know what time it is?' She asked. Miroku nodded.

'I'll get your number off Kagome.' He said, giving her a mischievous wink. Sango blushed harder and made her way out of the gate.

'Sure. I'll talk to you later then!' She called behind her.

'See you.' Miroku answered. He stood back, his ego suddenly puffing up.

'Well that's the best thing you've done all week...' He muttered, and smiled to himself.

* * *

Please R&R!


	15. Punishment and reward

Well...here we are at chapter...*checks chapter number*...*blinks*...15? Wow. Anyway...I just wanted to thank all you reviewers for your support, and your...well, your reviews :P  
Thank you so much guys, I really didn't expect all the good comments ^.^ As always...keep them coming!

Hurting hands

**Punishment and reward.  
**

**

* * *

**

Miroku made his way back into the house. He knew Nathan would be angry, and he knew he was drunk. Putting two and two together, he decided to make a mad dash for his bedroom before he had the chance to be seen. Slamming the door shut behind him he whirled round...right into Nathan's fist. Miroku made a grunting sound as he crashed back into the closed door, and slumped onto the floor. Cracking his eye lids back open, he caught sight of Nathan's huge body, looming over him. Miroku's heart hammered in his chest.

'What do you think your doing?' Nathan bellowed, leaning over slightly. Miroku winced as his loud voice rang through his ears. Nathan stood in silence, waiting for an answer as Miroku tried to sit up properly. His head spun. His lack of food intake, plus the fact that Nathan's fist had just caught him in the face, made Miroku nauseous. Nathan spluttered again and kicked Miroku's body roughly.

'Answer me you l-little brat!' He shouted. Miroku gripped hold of the door handle, and heaved himself up, when Nathan's food came flying towards his abdomen.

_-Crack-_

Miroku doubled over, and a wave of sickness flew over him. Before his legs could once again give in under him, he'd grabbed hold of the stair banister, and stumbled up the stairs. He made his way into the bathroom, and haphazardly threw himself over the toilet, retching.

'Nathan, stop it!' Faintly, he could hear Christine's voice pleading with Nathan, but didn't have the strength to try to stop it. Hearing Nathan's voice bellowing through the house again, his heart pounded with fear, and he vomited again.

'Nathan!' He heard Christine scream, and a second wave of nausea washed over him. Leaning against the cold tiled wall behind him, he closed his eyes and tried to shut out Christine's cries from downstairs. _He should have known this was coming. He'd pushed Nathan earlier...and shut the door in his face. _Miroku sighed. _I can't believe I'm even thinking this...but I think I pretty much had that coming._

_..._

'Kagome?' Sango's excited voice sang down the phone, and Kagome giggled.

'Yeah it's me...' She answered.

'What's wrong?' She asked. Sango bit her lip and tried to stop fidgeting. She'd practically ran from Miroku's, straight to the bus stop, and had decided to pay Kagome a visit. She knew Kagome would love to hear about Miroku asking her to the dance, but she couldn't quite contain herself, and decided to ring up instead. She drew a breath.

'...I'm going to the dance!' She said happily. She heard Kagome laughing and then suddenly go very quiet.

'Um...you mean to say, you have a date?' Kagome suddenly blurted. Sango blushed at the thought of going on a date with Miroku and she self-consciously looked over at the elderly man seated across from her, who'd watched in amusement the entire way.

'Well...' She lowered her voice a little before continuing.

'...Miroku's asked me to be his.' She rushed, smiling to herself again. A few minutes of silence, before she heard Kagome's squealing down the phone, and she had to move it a few inches away from her ear. Glancing again at the man across from her she gave him another reassuring smile, and then tried to hush the ecstatic girl on the other end.

'Kagome please, I'm on a bus-'

'Sango why did you wait all this time to tell me, that's fantastic news!' Sango raised an eyebrow.

'Kagome I only managed to wait ten minutes before I told you!' She said, giggling as she listened to Kagome's voice applauding her once again.

'You have to come over here right now!' Kagome pleaded.

'Yeah I'm already on my way!' Sango told her, laughing.

'Good! Now...do you have any money on you?' Kagome asked. Sango checked her jeans pocket and found two ten pound notes. She shrugged.

'I got twenty quid.' She said. Kagome made a clapping noise on the other end.

'Well, I'll lend you another twenty and we can go get you a dress, okay?' She said. Sango smiled again and nodded to herself.

'Yeah, thanks Kagome.' She said. As she sat, discussing dress colours and hair styles with Kagome, Sango somewhat felt like she was still in a daze from earlier. Sitting back, she no longer cared about the old man watching her, or the looks she received from the bus driver as she skipped off the bus. Her thoughts had trailed back to Miroku, and she found herself constantly blushing. It was like she'd had a second wave of something. Something she'd never felt before, and she was determined it make it work.

...

Half an hour had passed before Nathan's booming voice had quieted, and Christine's sobs had stopped. Miroku once again heard her scurrying around the house, cleaning and fixing, and he sighed. Opening his eyes, his shaking hands fumbled for the bathroom radiator, and he lifted himself up from the floor. Flushing the toilet, he realised how much pain he was in. He suddenly looked down at his still bare chest, and his eyebrows knitted together in disgust. _Another damn bruise. _He touched the diamond shaped bruise gingerly, and gasped as he felt how sore it was. He bit his tongue, and stumbled over to the bath, and twisted the taps. _I still have to get...heaps of homework done, check on Christine, buy something to wear tomorrow...and get this stupid dance out of the way..._Miroku thought bitterly. He gasped again as he ran a newly soaked flannel over his bruise, and pressed hard.

'My god...' He breathed, his fist clenching. Bruises, he was used to by now, but this one particularly hurt as Nathan had managed to catch him on the hip bone. Miroku sighed. I_t's going to be painful to walk for the next two days, let alone dance tomorrow, _he said scowling. _What the hell am I going to tell Sango when she sees me stumbling around on the dance floor? _His heart skipped a beat, and then he suddenly found himself laughing when his mind traced back to her again. _She's more clumsy than me...she'll probably be a lot worse..._he thought fondly, and found himself blushing. _Well...It doesn't matter...__I said I'd show her a good time, and I will._

_..._

'Are you done yet?' Kagome asked impatiently. A muffled reply came from inside the changing room, and Kagome rolled her eyes.

'Need any help Sango?' She asked. The curtain suddenly opened a crack, and Sango's head popped out.

'No! Now go and get me a bigger size...' She said, slightly embarrassed. Kagome grinned.

'Alright...' she said, turning around as Sango pulled the curtains closed. Kagome smiled to herself while she searched for the beautiful purple dress Sango had insisted on trying on. _This is the happiest Sango's been in a while. It's been months since we've shopped like this together. And now...Miroku's taking her to the dance. _Kagome tried not to explode with happiness. _She is so lucky..._she bashfully thought. She suddenly spotted the dress, and looked for a size 10, when a suddenly realisation hit her. _Miroku was scared of getting to close too Sango right? What if he's just taking her out because he feels sorry for her? Or even worse...because he feels pressured into it. _Kagome sighed. _Either way, he'd best look good. _She giggled as she saw Sango's head popping out again to self-consciously peering around the shop. She spotted Kagome and opened the curtains wider to receive the dress, before she disappeared again. Kagome leaned against the changing room walls, lost in thought, when she suddenly spotted a familiar face. Her heart stopped.

_Kikyo..._She watched as Kikyo met her gaze, and quickly looked down at the floor, feeling nervous. _Please don't walk over here...please..._Kagome was practically begging Kikyo to just disappear. Then, as if reading Kagome's thoughts, Kikyo made her way briskly over to Kagome, and gave her a small smile. Kagome returned one, and quickly looked away again. Kikyo put down her shopping bags and folded her arms, a red satin dress in one hand.

'Are you waiting for someone?' She asked. Kagome nodded and pointed to the dressing rooms.

'Sango's just trying on a dress. Are you waiting to use the changing rooms?' She asked. Kikyo nodded and clicked her tongue.

'Yeah, but don't rush her or anything. I'm sure she needs the time a lot more than the rest of us.' She said. Kagome frowned.

'What's that supposed to mean?' She said, her voice raising a little. Kikyo suddenly cocked her head to one side, as if completely oblivious and smiled sweetly.

'Oh don't worry, I didn't mean any offence.' She said, the sarcasm obvious in her voice. Kagome folded her arms.

'I'm sure you didn't, Kikyo.' She said spitefully. Kikyo laughed to herself.

'So, are you here to buy a dress for tomorrow?' She asked. Kagome shook her head.

'I already have mine. It's just Sango-'

'-So what's it like?' Kikyo cut in. Kagome bit her tongue.

'Well...It's sort of a mix of pink and yellow...actually it's more peachy coloured.' She said. Kikyo nodded.

'Sounds nice. Has InuYasha seen it yet?' She asked. Kagome's heart skipped a beat.

'Yes.' She answered plainly, not wanting to go in to the subject of InuYasha too deeply. Kikyo pressed her further though.

'Oh...so he asked you after all?' She asked. Kagome nodded, determined to stay quiet. Kikyo shook her head and frowned.

'After everything that happened that sucker still came pining after you. I'm surprised, InuYasha's not one to beg. You must be quite special Kagome.' Kikyo said, Kagome's name rolling of her tongue like poison. Kagome suddenly snapped, and pointed a finger at Kikyo.

'Listen Kikyo! Your the one who messed our relationship up! Your the one who caused all this!' She said angrily. Kikyo chuckled to herself.

'No, Kagome...I tend to think of it as adding fuel to the fire. It was bound to happen sooner or later, whether it was with me, or another woman.' Kikyo said. Kagome blinked.

'What do you mean?' She asked. Kikyo looked at her with dark eyes and smiled.

'Well, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out. InuYasha gets bored easily...and, well...how should I put this. Your a little plain.' She said. Kagome gasped and took a step closer to Kikyo.

'How could you say that?' She almost shouted. Kikyo blinked innocently before smirking at her.

'Don't forget, Kagome...your not the only one InuYasha's loved.' She said. Kagome was just ready to slap Kikyo, when a strong hand pulled Kagome's arm back. Kagome just managed to turn around, when Sango appeared, and stepped forward, pointing a finger in Kikyo's face.

'Listen here you little spoilt brat...InuYasha may have loved you at one point...but we've all come to terms with the fact that the best damn thing he ever did was dump you!' She spat. Kikyo stepped back, and looked a little scared as Sango leaned towards her, glaring.

'Now just turn around...swallow your damn pride, and get the hell out of my face.' She hissed. Kikyo stood in shock for a few minutes, before arrogantly whirling round and marching away. Kagome stood in awe as Sango inspected her newly worn dress, and rolled her eyes.

'Typical. I try to dress up for one day, and she gets in the way. Stupid witch.' Sango muttered to herself, bending over to fasten a pair of purple heels up. Within seconds, Kagome had doubled over, and burst into fits of laughter, leaving Sango to stare at her uneasily.

'Gods Sango your so funny! I can't believe...' She burst into laughter again, and Sango found herself smiling.

'What so funny?' She demanded, and Kagome shook her head.

'Nothing, you look amazing.' She said, wiping tears from her eyes. Sango blushed and whirled round, inspecting her dress in the mirror.

'I do, don't I?' She said, and for the first time in months, found herself smiling at her reflection.

'I hope he likes it.' She muttered. Kagome hugged her friend from behind and giggled.

'Course he will...because it's you.' She said. Sango beamed.

'Thank you so much Kagome.' She said.

'That's fine. You deserve it. After everything you've been through so far...you really deserve it.' She said happily.

* * *

Well...I hope you liked :)

This chapter was _REALLY_ hard to write. See, when I write a new chapter, the chapter normally has a theme to it, you know...'facing demons' or 'unprepared apology' they all have a certain emotion within it (Pain, loss, blablabla). Well, this chapter...was completely different. I was trying to write about Miroku's feelings whilst being abused by Nathan, and at the same time, rambling on about Sango and Kagome hitting the shops! I guess the chapter name sums it up?...

As usual...please please please review and fave :) I'm loving the support guys 8D


	16. Enter Hachi, and the fun begins

Hurting hands

**Enter Hachi, and the fun begins.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

After three hours of sitting in the bathroom, Miroku finally gathered the courage to open the door, and walk into his bedroom. Closing the door and then locking it, he eyed his school bag and sighed. _I really can't be bothered..._he collapsed onto his bed, and once again heard his stomach rumble. Clutching his bed sheets, another wave of sickness came over him and he shut his eyes. _How much more of this god damn life do I have to endure? _He finally decided to go and eat something once Nathan had left the house, but he still felt awkward seeing Christine again. He always had after the beatings. Miroku was 18, practically a man now, and he still cowered in a corner when Nathan was around. Even worse...he couldn't protect Christine. He didn't have the strength to even stand up for her. He shook his eyes. _For all I know Nathan may not have hit her last night. Meaning, that I can ring the police yet. _Miroku leaned over and rested his head on one of his folded arms. _Last night was nothing compared to what he's capable of. Everything just seems worse when he hits me. Heh...how selfish am I?! _Just as Miroku was about to get off the bed and make his way downstairs, when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He froze. After a few seconds, there was another knock, and Miroku slowly walked towards the door. His hand reached out for the small lock on the door, when whoever was on the other side, suddenly banged on it hard. Miroku flinched and quickly slipped open the lock, and rammed open the door.

'Miroku.'

'Hachi?!' Miroku almost fell back with surprise.

'What the hell are you doing here?!' He asked, staring at him. Hachi, being Miroku's older cousin, only came to visit Miroku once a year, if that, due to the fact that he lived in a different part of the country. Miroku beamed. Hachi...just happened to be the only person he knew, that was actually related to him. Hachi came in for a hug and slapped Miroku on the back, before walking into his bedroom.

'How come your not dressed?' He asked. Miroku looked down and shook his head.

'Your asking me, I've had one hell of a morning.' He said, rolling his eyes. Hachi shook his head. He knew of Nathan, and the beatings, but he knew better than anyone, that it wasn't wise to get involved. He knew Miroku could handle himself, and he trusted Christine would be okay. Sitting on the bed, he pulled out a take-away pizza from his backpack, and two fizzy drinks. Miroku's stomach was practically twisting in knots.

'Hey...you okay?' Hachi asked. Miroku snapped out of his daze, and tried to ignore the delicious smells wafting across the room. He nodded.

'Yeah. Sorry, it's still a little early for me, so try not to use big words.' He said lazily. Hachi laughed.

'Aw come off it. Anyway, I can't stay that long, I have a business meeting down in Tokyo on Monday.' Hachi said. Miroku nodded dumbly and sat down on the bed next to him. He admired Hachi. Hachi was 21, good looking, and a successful business man. Miroku remembered always wanting to be like him. They had similar looks too. Whereas Miroku had shoulder length black hair, dark blue eyes, and tanned skin, Hachi had short black hair, light blue eyes, and quite pale skin. Still, they could get away with being brothers. Hachi handed Miroku a piece of pizza.

'So. I got tonnes planned! I mean, you look like shi- I mean, crap, so I got everything planned out.' Hachi said. Miroku smiled. Hachi knew Miroku wasn't a fan of swearing, so he did his best not to in front of him. Hachi got off the bed and stood in front of Miroku, hands out.

'Right, tonight, were going to 'The crazy house', and I'm gonna get you SO DRUNK!' He shouted, doing a little victory dance. Miroku burst out laughing.

'Then tomorrow, after we've recovered we're gonna see a certain lady friend of mine, who seems very interested in meeting you!' Hachi said, winking. Miroku blinked.

'I told her all about you and your sorry backside, so I'll let you get friendly with her for a bit if you want.' He said. Before Miroku could speak up, Hachi had stood on top of Miroku's bed, hands in the air, grinning.

'Then guess what?! I'm gonna get you BOTH drunk...again!' Miroku shook his head, but Hachi persisted.

'Wait, wait...I'm not finished...'cos, guess what? I got booze with me right now! See?' He said, jumping down with a crash, and empting the rest of his bag. Miroku laughed when he saw bottles of vodka slowly cluttering up the bed. After Hachi had finished rambling on, Miroku stood up and finished the piece of pizza.

'Well, it all sounds real fun, but erm...I happen to have other plans.' He said, smiling. Hachi frowned and stood up.

'What other plans?' He asked. Miroku suddenly started mumbling. Hachi folded his arms.

'Come on, tell me!' He demanded. Miroku held out his hands.

'Well, see, there's this...girl, and-'

'A GIRLFRIEND?!' Hachi shouted. Miroku jumped and shook his head.

'No...not...' He said. Hachi and Miroku both stood in silence for a second, before Miroku raised an eyebrow.

'...not yet, anyway...' He finished, blushing like crazy. Hachi burst into fits of laughter, pointing and laughing. Miroku scowled.

'What's so funny?!' He said, dragging him in to a headlock. Hachi wiped tears from his eyes, still giggling to himself.

'Listen to you...your pathetic!' He joked, earning him a slap over the head. Miroku let him go and proceeded to open one of the vodka bottles.

'Whatever. Well...we can pretty much do everything, except cancel out tomorrow, I got a dance to go to with...this girl...and I promised to take her.' He said. Hachi nodded and yawned.

'Well...do what you want, I'll go see her instead.' He said. Miroku frowned.

'Who?' Hachi winked.

'My lady friend, Kagura. She's gorgeous.' He said. Miroku gasped.

'You wouldn't! What about Ayame?!' Miroku exclaimed. Hachi doubled over in laugher, grabbing a vodka bottle.

'I'm joking man...I wouldn't cheat on the 'old girlfriend.' He said, smiling. Miroku nodded.

'Thank god for that.' He said, taking a sip of the alcohol. Hachi plopped back down on Miroku's bed and nodded at Miroku.

'Hey, ring Inu, see whether he's free.' He said. Miroku shrugged.

'He's out with Kagome. I think...' He said, taking out his phone. He quickly dialled his number, and put it on loud speaker. Hachi grinned.

'Hey Miroku.' InuYasha said lazily down the phone.

'Hey. Um, are you free?' Miroku asked. InuYasha made a snorting sound.

'Yeah, Kagome, the little wench left me for the day to go shopping with that...flippin' Sango!' He ranted. Hachi laughed.

'And who the hell's that?!' InuYasha asked, hearing Hachi sniggering in the background. Miroku laughed.

'It's Hachi.' He said, swigging down the vodka. InuYasha made a choking sound.

'What's that punk doing in these parts huh? Want me to come mess him up for you?' He asked. Hachi laughed and leaned forward.

'Any time Inu, any time.' He said. InuYasha laughed.

'Anything special on the go?' He asked.

'Yup, pizza, coke...oh, and a few bottles of vodka.' Miroku answered. InuYasha made a cheering sound.

'-Be over in 5.' He blurted, and hung up. Miroku threw his phone onto the bed side table, and took another swig from his bottle.

'My god I'm such a mess.' He muttered. Hachi looked over at him, concerned. He knew briefly what happened this morning, just by looking at Miroku and Christine. The only reason Hachi had come down so suddenly, is because he'd been informed by InuYasha. InuYasha had let Hachi know about the amount of times Nathan had hit Miroku, and how sick Miroku had gotten. Now he was here, the only thing he could think of doing was to get him so drunk he can't remember a thing. Hachi sighed.

'So...Nathan's been hitting you again. And Christine, she looks awful.' He said. Miroku had almost forgotten about Christine, and sat up, swallowing.

'Dammit.' He cursed. Hachi patted his shoulder, eyeing the bruises all over Miroku's body. He shook his head, looking away in disgust, before leaning back.

'Drink it all away Miroku, drink it all away.' He said. Miroku sighed, and brought the bottle back to his mouth.

'God I'm so gonna kick you out in the morning.' Miroku joked.

* * *

I noticed just how hectic the last chapter was, so I decided to introduce a new character, and a few of Miroku's bad habits. Yes, I told you from the very beginning, Miroku likes his liquor xD

Well...hope you enjoyed! Please review and fave =D


	17. Unexpected

Hurting hands

**Unexpected.  
**

**

* * *

**

'So, you've got everything you need, yeah?' Kagome asked. Sango nodded, and for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, pulled her bag back over her shoulder. She scowled.

'I just remembered why I prefer back packs over shoulder bags. They're so much easier to carry!' She complained. Kagome laughed.

'Your just up tight because you have to carry all the bags!' She teased. Sango frowned.

'No I'm not!' She argued. Kagome smiled. _We've had such a good day so far. Sango looks amazing in her dress..._Suddenly, Kagome stopped. Looking across the road, she spotted Christine, and watched in worry as she bent down slowly to pick up the bags of shopping she'd just dropped. Sango also looked over at the woman, before nudging Kagome.

'Kagome?' She asked. Kagome continued to stare as Christine stood up, and winced. Kagome gasped. She had another bruise on her face, and her hands looked cut. She turned to Sango suddenly.

'Sango, I have to go now, but I'll catch you later okay?' She said. Sango frowned.

'Hey, wait, where are you going?' She asked. Kagome shook her head.

'I have to see somebody.' She said, glancing over at Christine, who'd started to walk. Sango also looked at her, and sighed.

'Is it something to do with that woman?' She asked. Kagome blinked.

'It is isn't it? Whatever...come on I'll come with you.' Sango said, pulling on Kagome's arms.

'To do what?' Kagome asked. Sango stepped off the curb.

'Help her of course, she looks a bit puffed out carrying all those bags!' Sango said, pointing at the amount of shopping Christine was trying to carry. Kagome nodded.

'Alright.' She muttered. She didn't know whether Sango had met Christine yet, but she decided to stay quite anyway.

'Hey miss?' Sango shouted at Christine. Kagome winced. Christine turned around, and blinked.

'Is something wrong?' She asked, as Sango suddenly stopped waving and eyed Christine's face. Kagome stepped forward, taking a few shopping bags from her. Christine smiled.

'Oh, Kagome...it's you. Thank you very much.' She stuttered, admiring Kagome's helpfulness. Kagome beamed.

'Hey Christine. I saw you struggling with these, so I'll help you take them back.' She said. Christine smiled, her eyes tired.

'Thank you very much.' She said. Sango suddenly appeared and took a few bags off her also.

'So where are you headed?' Sango asked. Christine thanked Sango as she took the bags, and pointed. Sango followed her gaze, when she saw the old garage on the corner of the long street, and her mind whirled back to Miroku. She smiled and nodded. _So she lives near Miroku huh...I might just go and see him after we've taken these back, _she thought, blushing.

'Oh. I see. I know where I'm going now.' She said, smiling. Christine nodded, and they continued to walk. Kagome looked over at Sango, who seemed to be lost in thought, a slight blush spread across her cheeks. _No...I don't think she does know who Christine is. Is she did, she wouldn't have been so light hearted with her. _As they walked past the garage, Sango noted that they were briskly walking in the direction of Miroku's house, and she was determined she'd spot him. As they approached the house however, Christine suddenly stopped, and put down her shopping bags. Sango blinked.

'Is something wrong?' She asked. Kagome bit her lip. _No...she doesn't know. _Taking Sango's arm she also put down her bags, before pointing to Miroku's house.

'Sango...I thought you knew. This is Christine. Miroku's step-mother.' She told her. Sango froze.

'Wait what?' She asked. Suddenly, she caught on. _That's why Kagome was so quick to help her. That's why she addressed her so casually. So this...is Miroku's step-mother. _Sango nodded and smiled at Christine.

'I'm sorry, I didn't know. I'm Sango...Miroku's friend.' She said. Christine nodded.

'I thought I recognised you but I wasn't sure. You were with him this morning weren't you?' She asked. Sango nodded and blushed.

'Yes, Miroku...' Christine suddenly trailed off when she remembered how Nathan had treated Miroku earlier. She quickly smiled again.

'He...seemed very happy with himself when you left.' She finished. Sango blushed.

'Really? I mean...oh, right.' She said laughing nervously. Christine turned to Kagome.

'Nathan is out at the minute, so you can come in for a drink if you'd like.' She said. Kagome looked at Sango.

'Actually I have to get going now Christine, but if Sango wants to, I don't mind...' Kagome said, hinting at the fact that Miroku was merely a staircase away. Christine opened the front door, and stopped when she heard dance music blaring from upstairs. She sighed.

'Well, I don't mind...but as you can probably tell...InuYasha's already over.' She said. Kagome suddenly turned.

'Really?' She said. Christine nodded.

'Miroku's cousin also arrive this morning, with a lot of alcohol I might add.' She said, rolling her eyes. Kagome laughed.

'Sounds about right for Hachi.' She said. Sango blinked, not fully understanding just who Hachi was. Still, she took the bags into the hallway for Christine, and stepped back out of the house.

'I really can't stay myself, sorry.' She said. Christine smiled.

'No harm done, I'll see you later girls, thank you again!' She said. As she shut the door, Kagome and Sango walked out of the gate, and looked back at the house. Kagome suddenly bent down, fetched a stone, and launched it at Miroku's window. Giggling she took Sango's arm and waited for a response.

'Is that Miroku's bedroom?' She whispered. Kagome nodded. Just then, the curtains were pulled aside, and Hachi appeared, topless, drunk and his half empty bottle of vodka in one hand. Sango stared. He looked exactly like Miroku! She smiled shyly as Kagome waved, and he opened the window.

'Who's your lady friend?' He shouted through the window. Kagome burst out laughing, and pushed Sango forward.

'This would be Miroku's date!' She shouted back. Sango blushed and stepped back.

'Kagome...stop it we're in a residential area-'

'-Aw your kidding right?' He said, and turned back.

'Is Miroku awake?' He shouted over the music, obviously to InuYasha. After a few seconds he shook his head and turned back to Kagome and Sango.

'Hey...lady, your date's well and truly unconscious at the moment, but I'll tell him that you called by. He'll be_-hick-_delighted.' He said, and held up his bottle.

'See you round babes!' He shouted, and disappeared again. The curtains closed, and Sango stood in shock.

'Who the hell was that?' She exclaimed. Kagome laughed.

'Hachi, Miroku's older cousin.' She asked. Sango nodded, still in a daze and she waved in Kagome's direction.

'Right. Well, I have to go now...make sure I have everything ready for tomorrow.' She said. Kagome nodded.

'See you tomorrow Sango!' She shouted as she started to run. Sango watched her go and sighed.

'What a day.' She said, blinking.

...

As Sango continued to walk back to the bus stop, her mind trailed back to Christine. _Miroku's step-mother huh? _She sniffed, and then stopped. _Step-mother? She said step-mother right? ...So Miroku doesn't have a mother? _She then remembered Nathan._ I can remember Miroku calling Nathan by his first name. He didn't say 'father' or even 'dad'. _She closed her eyes, and he heart sunk. _So Miroku's has no parents..._she thought sadly. She suddenly bit her tongue. _It's nice to know we have something in common. _As she sat down at the bus stop, she stuck her head phones in. _Christine seems like a nice enough step-mother. She did look a little scruffy though. And tired. _Sango suddenly took out one head phone so that she could think straight. _And what about that bruise. _She shivered. _People don't get bruises like that unless they've been punched right? _Sango shrugged and stuck in her headphones again.

'Wait a second...' Sango suddenly pulled out both earphones and gasped.

'_She _was injured, on the face...and her arms were cut. Miroku had bruises on _his_ face and his...entire body was cut.' She frowned. Suddenly catching movement in the corner of her eye, she spotted a familiar face. _Talk about creepy..._

'Nathan.' She whispered. _Christine told us Nathan was out._ She stood up when she saw him fall against the wall. Running over to him, she shoved her Ipod back into her bag and kneeled down.

'Are you okay?' She asked. Nathan lay, eyes closed, murmuring something. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Grabbing one of his arms, she tried to help him up, but he suddenly threw his arms back, sending her flying onto the concrete.

'Get the hell off me wench.' He spat, and closed his eyes again. Sango gasped, and sat up, wiping the dirt of her face.

'...What did you...that's assault!' She said angrily, noticing she'd cut her leg. Nathan cracked open one eye as she sat on the floor next to him, tears in her eyes.

'Get lost.' He said breathlessly, and turned away from her. She blinked, and a tear trailed down her cheek. She furiously wiped them away.

'God dammit.' She swore. She stood up, and brushed herself down.

'People like you need to be locked up for being so violent!' She said, and walked away._ He seemed drunk..again! _She marched back to the bus stop furiously. _I thought Miroku was telling the truth when he told me Nathan wasn't usually drunk. _She looked back over at the huge man and a shocking realisation hit her. _Something is off about that family. Something is off about Nathan. I wouldn't be surprised if...Nathan was hitting Miroku. _She sank back into the plastic seats at the bus stop and let out an angry sigh. _But Miroku would have told me right? Something as serious as that... _Once again looked over at Nathan she shut her eyes, upset. _He abuses them...I know it. There's something just too obvious about him. _She angrily threw her bags onto the floor. _Dammit. I have to talk to Miroku. Soon. _She took out her phone and clutched it tightly. _I'll call him later. When he's sober. _She saw her bus approaching and she stood up shaking. _My god Miroku...I hope you haven't been lying to me all this time...  
_

* * *

The final chapters are here! I can't wait...can you? xD

Anyway...hope you enjoyed :) Please R&R!


	18. Dangerous confessions

Hurting hands

**Dangerous Confessions.  
**

**

* * *

**

Sango walked down Ford Drive, skipping every so often to quicken her pace. _Right. It's 7:00. InuYasha and Hachi should have gone by now, which gives me time to talk to him. _She approached the huge house, and took a breath. Now that she was aware of how violent Nathan was to her, she was a little more cautious. She made her way up to the door, and reached out for the handle. Suddenly, the door shuddered, and a loud crash came from inside the house. She jumped. After a few seconds, she edged her way to the door again, and faintly heard voices from inside. She took a deep breath, and pressed her ear up against the door.

'Stupid witch, come here!' Sango gasped. She heard Nathan yelling at someone, and after hearing a few whimpers and cries, realised it was Christine.

'Nathan, I told you the truth I didn't move them-'

'Your lying! Your lying! You stupid piece of-' Nathan trailed off as the sound of glass smashing overpowered his voice. Sango was just ready to call the police, when everything went quiet. She waited for what seemed like minutes, before her shaking hand reached up for the knocker. She hoped Nathan had sobered up a little now, and prayed he wouldn't open the door. As she glanced up at the darkening sky, the door slowly opened, and Miroku's face appeared. He looked pale. White even. Sango bit her lip.

'Sango? What are you doing here?' He asked, almost a whisper. Sango felt tears welling up in her eyes when she saw his face. Tired, scared, weak. She stepped forward.

'Can we talk?' She asked. Miroku glanced over his shoulder and closed the door a little more.

'I have loads of coursework to do. Can we talk tomorrow?' He asked. Sango shook her head, and a tear fell down her cheek. Suddenly he frowned, and he stepped out of the house, closing the door shut behind him.

'Sango, what's wrong? Please don't cry...' He said, taking her hand. The gesture only made her cry even more. She looked up at his messy hair and bruised arms and suddenly put her arms around him. Miroku didn't know how long they'd stayed like that. He didn't care. Enclosing his strong arms around her, he lowered his head down to her ear and sighed.

'Do you want to tell me what's wrong?' He asked, his voice low. Sango nodded slowly, her face buried in his clean white shirt. She sucked in one cheek and let her breathing calm, before she finally spoke up.

'I know Miroku...I know what's happening. I know everything now.' She sobbed, and hugged him tighter. Miroku froze as he realised what she was saying.

'What do you mean...you know everything?' He asked, his voice wary. She sensed his fear, and looked up at him.

'I know about Nathan.' She whispered. Miroku felt numb.

'Who...who told you?' He said, suddenly not wanting to look at her. She shook her head.

'I figured it all out, Miroku. Everything. From meeting Nathan this morning, and meeting Christine, and seeing you...and all those bruises...I-' Sango was cut off as Miroku's hand came down over her mouth roughly. She blinked as he leaned in closer to her.

'Are you afraid of me?' He asked, his voice low. Sango's heart hammered in her chest, and she shook her head slowly. He clenched his jaw shut, and nodded, before stepping back.

'Miroku...'

'It's okay Sango. I don't mind if you know. I knew you were smart enough to figure it out.' Miroku looked down at his feet as he reached for the front door, and he gave her a small smile.

'Even though I worked so hard to keep it from you. I'm sorry, and I don't expect you to forgive me.' He said, and opened the door, before closing it again. She shivered. _I Can't believe it. Is he angry with me? Upset? Intimidated? Or maybe he's angry with himself...either way...I've never seen him act that way. It was almost...scary._

_..._

Sango quickly broke into a sprint, and made her way out of the house, and up the street. Passing the small garage and bus stop, she kept going until she spotted a small row of shops. Approaching them, she slowed down, and eyed the café eagerly. Finally, she took out her phone and dialled Kagome's number. Pressing it to her ear, she pushed the café door open, and made her way to a table.

'Hello?'

'Kagome...' Sango said, still out of breath.

'Oh hey Sango!' Kagome said. Sango frowned when she heard music coming from the other end of the phone.

'Are you seriously listening to George Michael?' She asked. Kagome laughed.

'No, that's my mums music, what's up?' She asked. Sango sighed, and took out the menu that was on the opposite side of the table.

'I know...about Miroku.' She said. Kagome made a coughing sound.

'You know what?' She asked. Sango drew her fingers through her hair.

'I know, about Nathan. The beatings. Everything.' She said, keeping her voice low. There was only a few people sat around her, but she still felt like she was being to loud. She closed her eyes shut when Kagome suddenly caught on.

'Sango...how did you know?' She asked, sounding shocked. Sango frowned.

'I figured it out! Why are you so shocked? Your the ones who kept it from me!' She said angrily.

'I'm sorry Sango...Miroku told me not to...' She stuttered. Sango shook her head.

'Figures. Every time I think I'm one step closer, something pushes me back! Gods...I like him _so_ much, but...I feel like I don't even know him!' She said, clearly upset. A few seconds of silence passed between them, before Kagome cleared her throat.

'Sango...Do you want me to explain everything?' She said. Sango sighed, and felt her eyes stinging with tears again.

'Can you...please...' She sighed. Kagome took a breath.

'Okay. Try to understand...'She said.

'Miroku's parents died when he was young. His mother died during childbirth, and his father died in a plane crash. Both happened before he was 6. He was in an orphans home for a year, and than he was adopted by a man named Mushin. Mushin was a drunk though, like Nathan. He used to abuse Miroku, and one time, it was especially bad. He ended up in hospital, and from then on, he was back in the orphans home.' Kagome sighed, before she continued.

'Miroku...was adopted again when he was 8...by Christine. She was single then. Years later though, she met Nathan. Nathan didn't know about Miroku though. When he found out, he hit Christine, and...punished her, for lying to him. From then on, Christine tried to loose contact with Nathan, but months later they met up again, and she...forgave him.' Sango sat back in her chair.

'And...it all escalated from there. Nathan got involved with drinking...and sometimes even drugs...and he abused Christine. She always forgave him though. He convinced her that...' Kagome took a breath, obviously upset.

'...She believes he does it for her own good, and that really...it because he loves her. Even though deep down, she's terrified.' Kagome said. Sango nodded, and breathed in, sniffling.

'Why didn't he stop it!' Sango said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

'Who?'

'Miroku!' Sango said, almost angrily.

'Why couldn't he have just rung the police! Why?' She asked, her hands shaking.

'He couldn't. When Miroku got older, he started to understand what was going on around him, and he tried to. But...Nathan's too strong, and Miroku always got hurt. Don't get me wrong...Christine got battered, but some of the things Nathan did to Miroku...could be passed as attempted manslaughter.' Sango felt herself go numb, and Kagome took a few seconds, before she continued.

'Nathan used to attack Miroku with belts...his physical strength, knives. Anything he could reach, and Miroku was beaten with it. It didn't happen as much as we thought though. Maybe...once a month.' She said.

'When Miroku finally broke down, it was me and InuYasha who kept him going. That's why we're all so close. That's how we found out. Of course...we offered to let him stay with one of us, but he insisted on getting through it all, and looking out for Christine...and hopefully, making it through.' She finished. Kagome took a deep breath and sighed.

'...And, that's what he's doing. He's just baring it now.' She said. Sango nodded and shut her eyes tight to stop the tears from soaking her face again.

'Thank you...for telling me. I understand now. I need to talk to him.' She sobbed, and put down the phone. By now, nearly everyone was staring at her, concerned, as she stood up, and made her way out of the café. She pushed open the door, let the cold air hit her face, and leaned against the wall, crying. _Why didn't you tell me Miroku. Why did you suffer alone like that? _After a few minutes, she slowed her breathing, and wiped the tears from her eyes. Taking her phone out again, she sent him a text;

_-Miroku, please meet me at Crescent Road. We need to talk. I'll be waiting. (...I forgive you.)-  
_

_

* * *

_

__Well this was a nice chapter to write :) Nice and...emotional. I've wanted to clear things up, about Miroku's past and current situations, for a long time, so I decided to just go crazy and give his entire life story. D8 Sorry about turning Mushin into the big bad ogre, but someone had to :)

Please R&R!


	19. Midnight promises

Thank you, again guys for all the reviews and faves ^-^ Keep 'em coming!

Hurting hands

**Midnight Promises.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_-Sango, I'm sorry for keeping this from you. I promise to explain everything, I'll meet you there soon.-_

Miroku flipped his phone shut after reading the text message over again. _Okay...okay, so she knows. What's the worst that can happen? I mean, it's not like Nathan will be there to beat the truth out out of me. I'll just tell her. She'll understand...if I can explain everything. _He gently pulled his jeans up a little, careful not to hit the tender bruise that still remained there. He did plan to tell her everything, and yet he didn't expect a thank you. Or support. Or sympathy. He didn't need it. He just had to get things straight with her, and leave. Walking faster, he looked down at his watch. Hachi said he'd be back tomorrow at 10:00, and no doubt Nathan will come looking for me. _Stupid English jerk. _

He pulled his jacket further up his shoulders and shivered, when he suddenly spotted Sango, sitting against the small concrete wall that fenced off the park. His eyes softened, and he took off his jacket. _I wonder how long she's been sat here, in the cold. _Coming up behind her, he softly draped the thick jacket over her shoulders, and watched as she turned suddenly. She looked him up and down, before he dropped to his knees, facing her.

'Your going to catch a cold sitting out here.' He said softly. She sniffed, her face pale.

'I'm doing just fine.' She said stubbornly. Miroku couldn't help but smile.

'I'd like to think so.' He replied, studying her carefully. She met his gaze for a minute, and just stared into his dark eyes, before she turned away, looking down at her shivering hands instead. He reached out to tuck a few loose strands of hair from her eyes, before moving down to clasp her tiny hands in his. Then slowly, lowered his head to kiss her gently on the forehead. She felt butterflies in her stomach again, and her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. _Is this his way of telling me he's sorry?..._

'Come on.' He said, offering her a hand up. She slowly stood, and brushed herself down, suddenly very self-conscious.

'Where should we go?' He asked. Sango nodded toward the dark beach opposite them. Miroku nodded, and took her hand again.

'Okay.' He said, and hugged her to his side. Sango buried her face into his chest as they walked, her head suddenly clearing. She felt so safe in his arms. Safe...secure and loved. As they approached the beach, she settled herself down on the beach wall, waiting for Miroku to sit down next to her. When he did, she snuggled herself into him again. Miroku sighed, and combed his fingers through her hair.

'Sango. I'm sorry...' He said after a while. Sango stayed silent, her shoulders shaking in the cold.

'The only reason I kept this from you...was because I felt like, if I told you...you'd be afraid of me.' He confessed. Sango frowned.

'Afraid?' Sango asked shyly. He nodded.

'Yes,my cousin, Hachi?...He was afraid when he found out. InuYasha and Kagome, they were both afraid...even though they never shown it.' He said. He laughed sadly.

'Even when I was taken to hospital, years ago for injuries the nurses found out...and they were afraid of me.' He said. Sango looked up at him.

'I don't understand...why?' She asked. Miroku shrugged.

'I was different.I was...special. The nurses said that. They said that I had to be kept away from the other children.' He said. Sango slowly began to understand what he was saying, even though he avoided saying it outright. _He has anger problems...and he thinks he'll end up like Nathan. He thinks he'll hurt me._

'Miroku...just because Nathan abuses you, doesn't mean you'll do the same.' She said softly. Miroku shook his head.

'But I did. When I was in primary school...I was moved...twice, for attacking girls. After a while though, I settled down, and _they_ thought it was just my age. But then I moved into high school, and again...I hit a girl.' He said. Sango stared at him in shock. His eyes had darkened, and his arms held her tightly.

'I didn't mean to. She...got in the way of a fight, but everyone blamed me. The school nurses, they were different though. They didn't call me special. They said I was dangerous.' He finished. Sango felt tears in her eyes, and she placed her hand on his cheek, moving his face down to face hers.

'Your not dangerous.' She told him. Miroku remained expressionless.

'Miroku! Your not dangerous. I trust you. I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone. Since my parents died, I had anger problems too. I couldn't trust anyone, and I kept all my problems to myself. Then...you came along. I felt like I had to tell you everything. Just because...I could. I've never felt like that before Miroku.' She said. Miroku's eyes softened, and he nodded slowly.

'So...your finally falling for me?' He asked, a small smile forming across his face. Sango blushed deeply.

'I never said that!' She said, leaning back. She pressed her hands against his chest and looked at him straight. Slowly, she moved to touch his face when he flinched. She remained calm and ever so slowly moved her hands underneath his shirt. Pulling it up, she felt a lump in her throat as her eyes saw the damage Nathan had done. Thin scars were dashed around his body, the same scars she'd seen at school, in the nurses office. She sighed, and ran her hands over a particularly large gash, that seemed to run all the way from his chest to his hips. She closer her eyes. Finally, he hands reached the large bruise on his abdomen, and he hissed in pain as she lightly pressed it. She flinched, and looked at his face. Creased with fear, pain and embarrassment.

'Your afraid of hurting me aren't you? Or...are you afraid I'll hurt you?' She asked gently. Miroku's eyes widened.

'I know you'd never hurt me.' He said. Sango nodded and let his shirt fall back down.

'I wouldn't. Ever. I can't even stand seeing you like this, how could I ever hurt you?' She said, clearly upset. Miroku smiled.

'I know that.'

'So why can't you trust me when I say I know you'd never hurt me?' She asked. Miroku looked down, searching for an answer.

'It's...not easy. Knowing what I'll do next. I don't know when...or why...it'll just happen.' He stammered in embarrassment and Sango sighed impatiently. Holding his hand she held it to her face.

'Sure, it might take time to get used to me. And, I know for a fact that I can be a pain to be around.' She said, and his trembling hand touched her face. She felt his fingers curl, and his hand made a fist, refusing to put pressure on her.

'But can you promise me that you'll never hit me?' She said. Miroku looked shocked.

'Can you promise?' She asked. Miroku bit his lip, and found himself looking into her chocolate brown eyes again.

'Miroku?...' She asked softly. Miroku breathed nervously, his fisted hand still trembling.

'Promise me...please...' She begged. He nodded slowly.

'...I promise.' He breathed. Sango smiled, and lowered his hand, before leaning in to kiss him.

'You can never break a promise.' She whispered, pulling away. Miroku looked completely awe struck, before pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

'Then...we should make more.' He said, smiling. Sango laughed.

'Like what?' She asked. Miroku looked thoughtful.

'Promise me you'll stay with me?' He asked. She blinked.

'What do you mean?' She asked. Miroku looked embarrassed again.

'Stay with me. I don't want to be alone...ever again.' He said. Sango understood, and nodded.

'Alright. I promise...but only if you'll do the same for me. I don't like being alone either...' She said sadly. Miroku nodded.

'I promise...but only if you promise me _one_ last thing.' He asked, and moved to stand up. Sango stood up too, suddenly feeling cold without his embrace.

'What's that?' She asked. Miroku winked.

'Kiss me like that more often okay?' He asked. Sango blushed deeply, and slowly nodded.

'I...promise.' She stammered. Miroku laughed and took her hand, kissing her forehead again.

'Thank you.' He said, sincerely. Sango blushed and suddenly looked down at her watch. It's midnight. Exactly. She thought.

'Miroku, I know it's a little sudden, but do you want to stay at my house? You can have Kohaku's room for the night. He wont mind, and I'm sure you don't want to face Nathan again.' She said. Miroku thought for a moment and he nodded.

'Alright.' He said, and took her hand. Sango smiled and looked down at their hands, his large hands enclosed around hers. _Why is it that his hands fit so perfectly around mine?_

_

* * *

_

_  
_Hope you enjoyed :)

Please R&R!!


	20. Kiss and tell

What can I say? Back by popular demand? *evil laugh* (^=^) No, I'm joking...I had so many exams to do this week, I couldn't actually find the time to finish writing this chapter! Forgive me if the chapters a little messy, I think I wrote a paragraph every night since Monday...(sad isn't it?) Oh well...enjoy! I promise you, the next chapter should be up sooner. If not tomorrow...*crosses fingers*

Hurting Hands

**Kiss and tell  
**

**

* * *

**

Miroku stirred. His shoulders hurt, his back hurt, and his neck felt slightly numb, not to mention his jeans had been digging into his tender bruise all night. His eyes cracked open, and he was quick to pick up the smell of bacon. Opening his eyes fully, he remembered where he was. _Right, of course, Sango's house. Sango's couch, to be quite frank. _He slowly pulled himself up and groaned as his back cracked.

'Sore?' An almost cocky voice asked from behind him. Miroku turned slowly and grinned. Sango shook her head and scowled at him.

'Your the one who insisted you sleep on the couch! I'm not responsible for any back injuries!' She said, walking around the old grey couch to sit along side him. She sighed.

'You look terrible. You really should have slept in a bed.' She said, her voice lowered in concern. Miroku smirked.

'But then, my dear Sango, I cannot be responsible for my actions.' He said innocently, rewarding him a light tap on the cheek from Sango, who'd suddenly turned a deep shade of red.

'Not with me! I could have slept in Kohaku's bedroom.' She said, handing him a steaming cup of tea. Miroku stared at it blankly before suddenly beaming up at her.

'Thank you so much.' He said, taking the tea from her. He took a small sip and then looked up at her.

'Well...anyway, I already told you I wouldn't go rooting round in Kohaku's bedroom let alone sleep in his bed.' He said. Sango nodded and got up. Pulling open the living room curtains, Miroku felt a wave of pain shoot through his skull as the sun blared in his eyes. Sango seemed to notice him wincing and slowly walked towards him.

'Do you wants some paracetamol?' She asked gently. Miroku forced a light smile and shook his head.

'I'll manage.' He said weakly, and stood up. Sango watched as he swooped back down to retrieve his phone and keys from the floor.

'Do you have to go soon?' She asked. Miroku shoved his things back in his jeans pocket and straightened himself out.

'I didn't get a specific time, but considering I stayed the night, at a _girls _house, I should probably head back.' He finished, and drew his fingers through his hair. Sango blushed slightly at the fact that Miroku _had _actually stayed the night. He quickly finished his tea, and turned to look for his jacket. _Dammit. I really blew it this time. I was so wrapped up in...that kiss, last night, I agreed to stay. How stupid can I get? Not only will Nathan and Christine be wanting an explanation, but what happens if somebody finds out? It'll be all around school..._

'Miroku?' Miroku snapped out of his thoughts and whirled round.

'Yes...sorry, I was just thinking.' Sango nodded. A few minutes of awkward silence passed between them before Miroku took a breath.

'Sango? I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but...I'd prefer it if you didn't tell anyone about this.' Sango nodded and looked down at her feet.

'That's fine-'

'-Only because...people will start thinking...'

'...Yes, I understand,' Sango stammered, her cheeks flushing again.

'Do you?' Miroku asked. Sango looked up at him, confused.

'I mean, last night, when you kissed me, I don't think I made everything so clear...' He said slowly. Sango's heart suddenly stopped. _He doesn't like me. He doesn't like me..._ Sango shook her head and turned around, picking up his empty mug.

'That's fine. You don't have to tell me, I understand if you don't-' He suddenly caught her hand and turned her back round, his face inches from hers.

'If I don't what?' He asked. Sango bit her lip.

'Sango tell me...' He coaxed.

'If you don't...like me.' She almost whispered. Miroku chuckled and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

'Did you really think that?' He asked. Sango nodded slowly.

'Oh, Sango...I like you. I really like you. More than any other girl I've ever known! I'm sorry if I haven't come across that way, but with everything that's happened-' Sango suddenly cut him off with a kiss. One _heck _of a kiss, Miroku mentally noted. It seemed like an eternity before Sango suddenly pulled away. Her phone was ringing, and she hurriedly pressed it to her ear.

'Hello? Yes...Oh! Okay! I'll see you soon!' She flipped the phone shut and was suddenly crushed into another searing kiss.

'Miroku-'

'Mm?' Miroku finally answered.

'Kagome...she's...coming,' Sango said breathlessly. Miroku smiled and pulled away.

'Well that's okay I'll be gone soon. Just one more kiss though...' He leant in and kissed her again, when he suddenly heard the front door open, and somebody step through into Sango house. He broke the kiss hurriedly, and turned.

'Kagome?' He managed to stutter. Sango blushed and turned away.

'Oh my...I'm sorry!' Kagome said, blushing. Miroku couldn't help but notice the little smirk that caressed her lips, before she quickly turned to walk out. The door closed behind her quickly. Miroku turned round to look at Sango, almost apologetically.

'I'm sorry! I didn't know you meant she was outside...and I honestly didn't know you'd left the door unlocked...' He said. Sango giggled nervously.

'I guess this is our way of telling people huh?' She asked. Miroku grinned.

'If you'd like to do that in front of people more often.' He joked. Sango shook her head, and took a deep breath, before handing him his jacket.

'Go on, you should get going.' She said happily, and gave him a peck on the cheek, before following him to the door. Upon opening it, they both spotted Kagome, sitting on the wall smiling at them both. Almost, knowingly. Miroku smiled back. No, beamed back. As she leapt off the wall, she suddenly grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

'Thank you!' She whispered, and made her way past him. Miroku stood and watched as she pranced into the small house, and gave a small wave in Sango's direction, making his way out of the garden gate.

'Sango!'

'I know!'

'...Oh my Gosh! I can't believe-'

'I know!' As he made his way out of the garden, he couldn't help but laugh to himself as he heard the excitable squeals from inside the very house _he'd_ just kissed Sango Taijiya.

...

InuYasha jumped when he heard the sound of the door knocking. Heaving himself out of his chair, he made his way to the door.

'Hey!' Miroku's voice hit him before he'd even opened the door fully, and Inuyasha grinned.

'What you doing round these parts traitor?' He asked. Miroku grinned.

'Hachi and I were looking for you, everywhere.' He told him. Miroku gasped. _Crap! I didn't tell them about Sango...I didn't even remember to call!_

'Yeah, It's like...ditch the best friend or what?' Another voice called out from behind him. Hachi appeared, a bag of crisps in one hand, a can of coke in the other.

'So you knew I was at Sango's huh?' Miroku asked, deflated. Hachi suddenly coughed, and coke sprayed out all over him, as they both stood there staring at him in disbelief. Miroku watched as InuYasha's eye twitched. He was the first to speak.

'You did _what_?' He asked incredulously. Miroku blinked.

'I slept at Sango's, I guess Kagome told you?' Hachi suddenly burst out onto the door step-right in front of Miroku and held up the coke, which splashed over onto the concrete.

'CONGRATULATIONS!' He shouted, earning him a few glances from passing people. Miroku blushed and shook his head as Hachi held him the coke.

'Come on! Drink to your success! Miroku finally lured Sango Taijiya into his, I mean, HER bed-'

'Shut the hell up! I didn't do anything with her, we didn't even share the same bed! Besides, we were both out walking till midnight!' Miroku shouted. Hachi stayed silent, and from what Miroku could tell, InuYasha's eye was still twitching. Hachi frowned.

'Aw really? You mean you were actually...yanno...just friendly?' He asked. Miroku slowly nodded. A few minutes of silence passed and InuYasha suddenly turned to walk back into the house.

'I don't believe you.' He said lazily, and Hachi agreed, following him back into the house. Miroku sighed.

'I swear I didn't-' Hachi shrugged.

'We don't really care, unless you've got a story for us. All in all, your secrets safe with us!' He said, winking. Miroku made his way into the house, and sat down in the kitchen, legs swung up onto the table.

'Whatever. Think what you like.' He muttered. InuYasha handed him a coke and Miroku took a sip.

'Kagome told me about you asking her to the dance, so we wont believe you when you say your not interested in her.' Hachi said, matter-of-factly.

'Speaking of the dance, you are taking her right?' InuYasha asked. Miroku nodded.

'Is that okay with the step-jerks-I mean, Step-parents?' Hachi asked. Miroku shrugged.

'I'm sure _Christine _would be fine with it. The _step-jerk_ on the other hand...probably not.' He told them. InuYasha looked thoughtful.

'You don't have to tell him though, and I'll cover for you if something happens.' He said.

'Yeah, we can speak out the back together. You got a wide window right, we'll fit through.' Hachi said, obviously excited by the whole ordeal. Miroku laughed.

'Seriously? I don't care. I just don't want to leave Miss. Taijiya waiting.' He said, standing up and throwing his can into the bin.

'Now that, would just be rude.' He finished, smiling.

* * *

Thank you for reading, keep reviewing! (Thanks so much for those who have already! I's simply love to repay you, but I'm completely and utterly broke 8D...)


	21. My river island suit

Sorry for the long wait...I have tonnes of exams at the moment, seriously, it's killing me. T^T

Hurting hands

**My River Island suit  
**

**

* * *

**

Miroku tugged at his suit. His new River Island, jet black, silver lined suit, to be exact. InuYasha sat on the messy bed opposite and rolled his eyes.

'Will you get that look of your face?' Miroku turned quickly.

'What face?'

'That face!' InuYasha almost shouted, pointing at Miroku, who stood clueless.

'The face that says, _what the hell am I doing wearing this thing, _face.' Hachi chimed in, walking through the door, can of beer in one hand. Miroku's shoulders dropped.

'I don't normally wear this stuff, it feels kinda tight.' He moaned, turning back to the mirror.

'It's called a suit, and it's _fitted_ not tight.' Hachi told him, straightening out his own crisp shirt. Miroku nodded. If he had his own way, he'd still be sitting in front of the T.V, huge baggy hoodie swamping around him, and devouring pizza.

'So, any idea what Sango's wearing?' InuYasha asked, trying to break the silence. Hachi grinned.

'Something easy to take off I assume,' He said, earning a sharp look from Miroku.

'I'm joking, but still, what if she turns up in one of those really tight dresses that takes about four hours to unfasten. And those annoying shoes that have like fifty straps on. And then there's the underwear with all the weird ties-' Miroku shook his head and opened his bedroom door.

'-Get your head out of the gutter. She's not like that.' He murdered, and made his way down the stairs. He quickly made his way to the kitchen, and abruptly opened the door-immediately wishing he hadn't. Miroku stared. He didn't know whether to turn around and act like he'd never walked in on his parents canoodling session, or merely walk past them and pretend not to notice; Nathan made the choice for him.

'Get out, boy.' He murmured, his mouth still latched onto Christine's neck. Miroku frowned.

'No. You shouldn't be kissing in the kitchen! Well, not like that anyway! You know I have friends over so kissings off limits anywhere!' He hissed, averting his eyes. He'd suddenly noticed Nathan's hands on her backside and decided not to imprint that image in his head for too long. Christine pushed him away, and straightened herself out, ignoring the grunts of protest from him.

'Miroku, what's wrong?' She asked, almost impatiently. Miroku didn't look at her.

'I was just going to check the time.' He said, suddenly feeling stupid. He could have easily checked the living room first, but seeing as the kitchen door had been closed, curiosity had led him to inspect that room instead. His excuse; _the clock was bigger in the kitchen. _Miroku turned to march out of the kitchen, when Nathan's voice caused him to stop in his tracks.

'What are you wearing that suit for?' He asked. Miroku's heart thundered in his chest.

'I'm going out.' He answered. Nathan inspected the expensive suit before looking at him with mischievous eyes.

'A date?'

'No.'

'Your lying.'

'I'm not-'

'-It isn't that scrawny girl you were talking to yesterday is it?'

'That's none of your damn business!' Miroku shouted, suddenly wishing he hadn't. Nathan laughed.

'Whatever. As long as she's cheap.' He murmured, turning around. Anger flared through Miroku.

'Stop talking about her like she's a prostitute! And for your information I'd never sleep with her anyway!' He shouted, slamming the door behind him. Nathan rammed it back open again, just in time to see InuYasha and Hachi approaching the bottom of the stairs. He exhaled deeply out of frustration. He knew Nathan would never try anything while his friends where there. He didn't know they knew. Nathan glared at Miroku, and pointed a finger in his face.

'You don't leave these premises. Do you hear me?' He hissed.

'But I've already-'

'-You will NOT leave this house!' Nathan shouted, his voice making Miroku flinch. Silence suddenly crept around them and Nathan walked back into the kitchen, slamming the door behind him. A few minutes passed, before Hachi touched Miroku's shoulder.

'Do you want me to call Sango?'

'No.' Miroku answered sharply, and looked down at his phone. Almost 7:00. The dance started at 7:15. He glanced up the stairs, and then at his suit.

'Miroku you can't-'

'-Come on!' Miroku cut InuYasha off, and leapt up the stairs. He made his way into his bedroom, and got to the window, ramming it open. InuYasha laughed breathlessly.

'Your kidding right?' He exclaimed as Miroku swung one leg out. Hachi held up his hands and Miroku stopped to look at him.

'I dunno about this. That's a long drop and...to be frank, I got the feeling Nathan's serious about keeping you here.' He said. Miroku frowned.

'What the hell? You guys would normally jump at the idea of jumping out of windows and stuff!' He swung another leg out and studied the garden below. _Well, It's not that far..._

'Are you coming?' Miroku asked. Hachi and InuYasha looked at each other and grinned.

'What the hell, it's your suit!' Hachi shouted, diving out of the window, and landing soundlessly onto the lawn below. Miroku smirked and looked at Inuyasha, who was also inspecting his suit.

'I know my suit cost a lot less than yours, but if this thing gets wrecked I'll kill you.' He said, before Miroku jumped down onto the lawn. InuYasha followed after and immediately searched his suit for any marks. After a minute, he looked up at Miroku.

'I'll let you off.' He said. Hachi laughed and punched Miroku's shoulder, holding up his phone.

'When your done...' He said sarcastically, and leapt over the garden wall. He winced as he landed in a few nettles, and then looked over at the mass of ferns that blocked the way to the woodland path form his back garden. Miroku sighed, once again crossing his fingers. _Sango, if I'm lucky, I might actually get to you in one piece.  
_

_

* * *

_

Only short...but worth the wait don't you think?

R&R!


	22. Utsukushii

Utsukushii, meaning beautiful, lovely.

Hurting Hands

**Utsukushii  
**

**

* * *

**

Sango jumped. She still wasn't used to her phone ringing so much lately. Well, not since Miroku got hold of her number... Her excitement suddenly dropped when she saw the number on the screen. _Who on earth?... _She quickly lifted it her ear.

'Hello?'

'Hello Sango. It's me, Takedo.' Sango's heart skipped a beat. _Takedo? Seriously? How on earth did he get y number?..._Sango suddenly caught sight of Kagome coming out of the bathroom, a pair of shoes in her hands. She frowned. _...Of course...Kagome gave it to him..._

'Sango?' Sango jumped.

'Yes! Hi...um, is everything okay?' She asked. Takedo chuckled.

'Sure, everything's fine. I wanted to ask if you were going to the dance this evening.' He asked. Sango shook her head. _It's only an hour to the dance, and he's seriously asking me whether I'm going? Now?_

_'_Yeah. I'm going, why?'

'Oh. I suppose your going alone?' He asked. Sango nearly threw the phone across the room. _Of course I'm not going alone you dork! _Sango gathered her wits.

'No, actually. Miroku's taking me.' She said. Takedo made a humming sound.

'Ah, or course. Figures.' He said slowly. Sango pulled a face. _What figures exactly? _She sighed.

'Sorry.'

'No, that's fine. I was just going to ask. Never mind.' There was an awkward silence before Sango coughed.

'I...have to go...sorry.' She murdered.

'Of course! I'll see you round Sango!' He said, and the line went dead.

'Miroku again?' A sly voice behind her asked. Sango jumped and whirled round.

'Oh...Kagome...no. Not this time.' She answered, hurriedly putting her phone back in her bag. Kagome laughed.

'Then who?' She asked. Sango rolled her eyes.

'Takedo, he-' Sango was suddenly cut off when the door bell rang, and Kagome squealed.

'They're here!' She said excitably. Sango's face dropped. She suddenly felt very self-conscious too. While Kagome thundered downstairs and raced towards the front door, Sango shut the bedroom door and walked slowly towards the mirror. _My hips are too big. My boobs are too small. My butt...it's seriously sticking out in this damn purple dress. purple...does purple even suit me? Oh for god's sake...my hair's going limp again! _She quickly grabbed a bottle of hair spray and covered her hair in it. She didn't notice the door slowly opening as she tried to see her reflection thought the hazy cloud of hairspray.

'Dammit! Ow...' She spluttered, coughing. Waving her hands in front of her, she whirled round, searching for a comb when she suddenly noticed him.

'Sango.'

'Miroku!' Silence hung around them as she stood, inches away from him, blushing deeply. A few seconds passed before Miroku burst into laughter.

'Oh God Sango! You look so funny....I-' He held onto the edge of Kagome's bed as he doubled over giggling.

''What? What's so funny?' She demanded, whirling round to look into the mirror. She suddenly started laughing herself. She hadn't noticed the fact that her fringe was sticking up with the amount of hairspray she'd put on it.

'Oh no! I didn't even mean to put the damn stuff on my fringe! Oh crap!' She panicked, grabbing the comb. He watched in amusement as she carefully combed it back down, not a hair out of place.

She turned again, throwing the comb at him.

'That's for laughing!' She said, pretending to look serious. Miroku fell back on the bed and grinned.

'That was hilarious...' He said, chuckling. Sango blushed and for the first time, looked at him. His hair was down, and he was wearing the most gorgeous suit she'd ever seen. She was convinced he was the most handsome man on the planet. He smirked at her.

'What you ogling at?' He asked. Sango averted her eyes and blushed again.

'You...um...you look nice.' She said. Miroku chuckled.

'As do you. Gorgeous even. You suit purple.' He said gently, sitting up to admire her. She laughed and looked down at herself.

'Really? Even though my butt looks huge?' She asked. Miroku lifted an eyebrow.

'I don't think it's looks huge. It's more...rounded. Yes. Toned. I like it.' He said, staring at her backside. Sango folded her arms.

'Now look who's ogling!' She exclaimed. Miroku shook his head and stood up, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

'I honestly can't help it, you look beautiful.' He said, his voice low.

'Thank you.' She whispered.

'...I was trying my best to look nice for you, and I didn't know whether-' Sango was cut off as Miroku kissed her soundly on the lips. She blinked. And relaxed. For once in her life she relaxed into him. After what seemed like hours had passed, the bedroom door suddenly opened.

You two done yet?' Hachi's voice suddenly made them both jump apart. He stood in the doorway, hands on hips, left arm out.

'Well, judging by my _super_ expensive watch it's just coming to 7:25.' Sango turned away and blushed, tidying herself up as Miroku cursed.

'You could have told me Hachi!' He said, grabbing Sango's hand softly.

'I just did...'

'No, I mean, sooner...you know?' Miroku said, reaching the doorway. Hachi smiled.

'I couldn't. You two had a really romantic thing going on right there. We-' Hachi pointed to Kagome and InuYasha who stood beside him.

'-nearly got the popcorn out.' He finished, and pretended to wipe tears from his eyes. Sango sucked in one cheek, looking away again, while Miroku stood, annoyance clearly showing on his face.

'Hachi...what the hell?' He asked. Hachi grinned and held up a hand.

'I'm joking man, let's go.' He said, clapping Miroku on the shoulder and making his way towards the stairs. InuYasha nodded in Miroku's direction. He grinned.

'Not one mark on my suit. Not one!' He exclaimed, flashing his suit at InuYasha. He laughed.

'Don't jinx it, you'll have Hachi throwing up on it later!' He replied. Miroku raised his eyebrows as they reached the front door.

'Hachi! No drinking tonight okay?' He shouted. Hachi jumped down from the lamp post he was currently climbing and pulled a face.

'Your kidding right...I'm getting wasted!' He shouted, as Miroku and InuYasha burst into laugher.

'Miroku?' Sango asked suddenly, taking his arm.

'Yeah?'

'Was Nathan okay with you coming out tonight?' She asked. InuYasha glanced over at the two as Miroku smiled.

'Sure...' He answered. Sango didn't look convinced and he took her hand.

'Hey, don't worry about it. Just concentrate on having a good time okay?' He asked. Sango sighed as he leapt in front of her, his eyes pleading.

'Please?' He asked. Sango had to laugh at his attempt to look cute and she swatted him away.

'Sure sure, just behave yourself!' She said. He laughed.

'Don't I always.'

* * *

So there you have it. Two chapters for you :)

R&R!


	23. With you

Sorry it's been so long guys, but I am still in school unfortunatly. Oh well, enjoy! (I can also say, this story is officially coming to it's last chapters, with a rather exciting twist...)

Hurting Hands

**With You**

**

* * *

**

Miroku blinked. He never quite expected the venue to look like this. It was...beautiful. He looked around him. Huge lights hanging from the ceiling illuminated the whole hall, and numerous tables where clustered around the centre. He blinked at the realisation of how many people had arrived. There were couples, everywhere! He recognised nearly all of them, mostly from his classes. He hadn't seen Shima yet, though. He automatically shook his head. _Why the hell am I thinking about her. _He lifted his head, and snook a quick glance at Sango. She looked amazing. Her hair had been tied up in a bun, and the sides of her fringe had been curled. She wore a tiny bit of make-up, and a single silver necklace. It complimented her purple dress perfectly. Her dress was just above the knee, and quite tight fitting, just tight enough to enhance the curve of her hips, and chest. He gulped as his eyes found her slender legs, toned, and long. She also had quite high heels on too, that she somehow managed to walk in. Miroku smiled at her as she caught his gaze and she blushed.

"Where would you like to sit?" He finally asked. She looked over at the venue, and then at Kagome and InuYasha, who'd already found their seats. Hachi had already disappeared in the crowd somewhere, most likely seeking out a group of women to impress. Sango pointed out towards the centre of the venue, and then at the huge fountain in the middle.

"Let's sit somewhere near the fountain!" She asked, her eyes sparkling. He nodded, and quickly looked away, trying to hide the blush that had just spread across his cheeks. _Dammit, she's so cute..._ They finally reached the middle of the venue, and sought out a table. Miroku sat opposite Sango, and checked if he'd remembered his money. Happy, he stood up.

"What do you want to drink? Non-alcoholic I guess?" He asked. Sango nodded.

"I'm not into alcohol, but if they have fizzy stuff..." She grinned. Miroku smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, before disappearing into the crowd. In the brief minute she had alone, she managed to take in everything around her. Nearly every table had been taken up now, couples, and groups had arrived, some with drinks, some with food, and some already dancing. Sango sought out her best friend, and gave her a quick wave. Kagome waved back, before looking back at InuYasha, obviously deep in conversation about something. All of a sudden, her heart leapt as she caught sight of Shima, hand in hand with Kouga, both walking towards their table. Shima smiled, and eventually stopped by Sango's side.

"Hey Sango, you look great." She said, a wide smile fixed on her face. Sango smiled back, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

"Thank you, you do as well." She lied. Shima, was wearing a skin-tight dress, stopping just short of her backside, and showing just enough of her chest to keep Kouga occupied. Kouga snaked a hand around her waist.

"Come on, lets go, I want a drink." He said gruffly, and she pulled a face.

"Um, catch you later." She managed to say before Kouga led her away. Sango sat, confused. _Did she seriously just compliment me? _Almost seconds later, Miroku came up behind Sango and touched her neck lightly.

"What was that about?" He asked, obviously concerned. Sango smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing. Shima was complimenting me on my dress, that's all." She replied, slightly disappointed that Shima had come into their conversation before the night had even started.

"Don't worry, she wasn't asking about you." She quickly added. Miroku nodded, still not convinced, before he placed a glass of lemonade in front of her.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway." He muttered. Sango looked up at him, slightly surprised by his melancholy tone. She touched his arm lightly as he sat down.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean for it to sound like that-" Miroku looked away, and shrugged.

"-It's okay Sango, it's not even about her...Shima, I mean." He took a large swig of his cola, and sighed. As he placed it back down again, he noticed the uncomfortable look on Sango's face. He ran his fingers through his hair, and suddenly leaned forward, both hands finding hers.

"Hey, Sango, look at me." Sango slowly lifted her head to find his gazing at her. He smiled.

"It's just me and you right now. Forget her, forget everyone. Just, focus on _us_ okay?" He asked. She saw the sincere face her wore, and nodded, clasping his hands tightly.

"Okay." She agreed, and in an instant she was smiling again.

...

"I wonder what they're talking about..." Kagome mused, her palm resting underneath her chin, staring obviously at the couple not far from her. InuYasha sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, and looked up at her irritably.

"I don't know, Kagome, and I don't want to either. Can you not just forget about them two for a second?" He moaned. Kagome suddenly looked at him and her shoulder's went rigid.

"You don't sound very concerned about Sango's welfare!" She said.

"She'll be fine, I already warned Miroku that if his hands even brushed her butt, I'd kill him-"

"No, InuYasha, I'm not worried about that." Kagome snapped, and then looked back at her friend, who looked as if she was giggling at something Miroku had said. She smiled and shook her head.

"Maybe I'm just being silly. She'll be fine." Kagome said. InuYasha shrugged. He knew why she worried. He knew Kohaku wouldn't be around for long, that he would be taken away from Sango soon. He also knew, Sango wasn't coping well. He just hoped that Miroku knew about all this. If he didn't, he may either get the wrong idea about her, or say something stupid that might offend her. InuYasha shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts, before he found Kagome's eyes watching him. He grinned, and then stood up, picking up his empty cola glass.

"I'm off to re-fill this. Want me to drop any hints to the DJ?" He asked. Kagome thought for a minute, and then, a sudden idea hit her. She smiled, and with a gracious step, appeared at InuYasha's side, and whispered into his ear.

...

Sango shuffled in her seat, her hands fiddling with the hem of her dress.

"So tell me, how long did it take you girls to get ready today?" Miroku asked. Sango picked up on the teasing tone and giggled.

"All morning? Yes, all morning I think." She answered Miroku laughed.

"Took me half an hour." He said.

"Well you did a good job." Sango replied just as fast. Miroku blushed and found her hand, his knuckles grazing hers slightly.

"Thank you." She sat in silence for a few minutes, and tried to calm her breathing. She wasn't normally this outspoken, and she felt almost rude when she complimented him. Soon, the subject turned to school, and Sango felt herself once again relaxing in his company, slightly surprised she'd managed to keep her focus on him the whole time. After a while, Miroku took out his phone, and checked his messages. Just in case. Sango suddenly grabbed his arm and he looked up.

"I love this song!" She exclaimed. Miroku felt his heart flutter, and he rammed his phone back into his pocket. He stopped to listen. With you?

"I didn't know you were into Chris Brown!" Miroku blurted. Sango giggled.

"I am, and this just happens to be my favourite song." She said, and looked at him, almost worried.

"...Are you?" She asked. Miroku shrugged. No, he wasn't, but to tell the truth, it had just become his new favourite song.

"Yeah. Do you want to dance?" He asked nervously. Sango hesitated for a moment, and then nodded.

"Okay." Within seconds, Miroku had moved to her side, and took her arm, leading her towards the fountain, where a number of couples were already dancing. He took her hands in his and made her twirl, before he caught her in a tight embrace, one hand stroking the back of her neck, the other placed at the small of her back. She buried her face into his neck, smiling, before leaning up to steal a kiss.

...

"Well, you never told me she liked Chris Brown." InuYasha said. Kagome leaned back against the table and smiled, a slight twinkle in her eye.

"Well, life's full of surprises." She said, and gave him a quick wink, before taking his hand.

* * *

I've been waiting for this chapter just as much as you guys I think. This chapter is one of the final ones, AND I haven't even unveiled my master plan! *evil laugh* 8D

On a more serious note, *coughs,* I once again apologise. It's been a while :(

Please R&R! (Thank you so much to those who already have!)


	24. Hurt

Hurting Hands

**Hurt**

**

* * *

**

Miroku made his way past the groups of people, with the impossible task of finding Sango. They'd not long stepped of the dance floor to get drinks, and Sango had quickly told him she was going to find Kagome. Miroku stopped to let a drunk school friend past, before dodging out of the way of somebodies hand, which happened to be holding a full glass of wine. He almost died when he thought the wine had spilled onto his suit, but thanked his lucky stars when he realised otherwise. Cursing, he placed down the glass of brandy he'd been drinking, and leaned against a small stool placed by the doorway to the venue. If she hadn't decided to get off on him, then she was bound to start looking for him soon. As he stood watching the crowds of people leave and enter the venue, he suddenly spotted Shima. She was looking straight at him.

_Crap. _

He automatically averted his eyes from her long pair of legs and, slightly annoyed with himself for looking, occupied himself with the spider plant which sat on the table beside him. It proved to be a lame attempt to hide himself though, as she started to walk towards him, her hips swaying as she did. Miroku felt himself swallowing, and he suddenly stood up as she reached him.

"Hey Miroku, don't you look great." She said, and burst into a fit of giggles. Miroku stared at her as she cocked her head to one side.

"Where's Sango? I thought you were dancing. Did you leave her all alone? Your so mean!" She said, and suddenly started laughing again. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Are you drunk?" He asked, his tone hushed and angry. Shima stopped laughing and caught his hand.

"Let's dance!" She asked playfully. Miroku gulped as she pulled him towards her, and quickly pulled away again.

"No Shima-"

"-but she's not watching!" Miroku frowned.

"Who?" He asked. Shima looked around, and then turned back to him.

"Sango!" She replied. Miroku rolled his eyes again, and pulled away from her roughly.

"Dammit, your drunk Shima!" He hissed, and started to walk away, when she caught his arms again.

"I'm not drunk! Please Miroku stay with me!" She pleaded. Miroku stopped when he caught the slight tone of hurt in her voice, and turned to see her, looking rather upset. His heart dropped.

"Shima, don't get upset, besides why do you want me around so much?" He asked. Shima wiped a single tear from her eye, her words slurred.

"Kouga went missing." She said. Miroku almost choked.

"So now that Kouga's missing you come crawling back to me?" He almost shouted. Shima looked shocked by his tone, and took a step back. Miroku shook his head, seething.

"Damn you!" He said. Shima watched with unfocused eyes as he disappeared into the crowds again, and clenched her teeth.

"Something wrong babe?" A familiar voice asked from behind her. Shima sighed deeply, before turning to look her boyfriend in the eye.

"Yes, actually."

...

"Sango!" Sango turned, and sighed a sigh of relief.

"There you are!" She said, happy to be reunited with Miroku again. Miroku exhaled and shook his head.

"Hell, I just bumped into Shima." He said, sounding slightly out of breath. Sango winced.

"And?" She asked. Miroku shrugged.

"Nothing much." He said. Sango eyed him for a moment, and realised he was lying. She'd also seen Shima before, teasing one of the boys from her class. She was drunk, reckless, and had apparently been ditched by her lover. She felt Miroku's hands find hers.

"I need to call home is that okay?" He asked. Sango nodded, and they both walked towards the venue doors, finding a small corridor to stand in. Now a lot quieter, Sango touched his arm.

"Are you worried for Christine?" She asked softly. Miroku continued to tap the keys on his phone, and then held it up to his ear, looking at her.

"Someone has to be." He answered. A few minutes of silence passed, before Miroku pressed his phone shut. Obviously nobody had picked up. Sango noticed the worried look on his face, and she put her arms around him.

"She'll be fine Miroku, don't worry." She said.

"Sango, I wasn't supposed to be out tonight. Nathan thinks I'm still at home." He said. Sango pulled away.

"You mean, you left without telling anyone?" Miroku nodded, and looked away.

"I was told to stay at home. But I didn't. I mean, what if Nathan finds out, Christine-" Sango put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Do you want to go home?" She asked. Miroku slowly shook his head.

"Are you sure? We can just stop by, see if she's okay." Sango offered, touching his cheek. He smiled.

"Thanks Sango, but for once, I'm not going to let Nathan ruin my night." He said. Sango gave a small smile and then leaned forward, brushing the hair from his face.

"Did Nathan do that?" Sango whispered. Miroku winced as her fingers brushed over a small bruise on his jaw bone, and he nodded. Sango sighed and embraced him, tightly.

"I wish he'd stop hurting you. I don't know how much longer I can stand it." She said, a lump rising in her throat. Miroku put his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers.

"Please don't worry about it Sango. It always looks worse than it was." He murmured. Sango closed her eyes.

"But it still hurts right?" She asked. Miroku felt tears pricking at his eyes, but held them back.

"Of course." He croaked.

"I hate him." Sango said, her voice filled with hatred. Miroku pulled away, and kissed her hand.

"I know." He said.

"Will you promise me that next time he hits you, you'll ring the police?" Sango said. Miroku nodded, and his thoughts flew back to Christine. She'd said the same thing yesterday. Miroku clasped her hands and gave a light squeeze.

"Of course. Let's not talk about it any more." He said. Sango nodded, and found herself smiling again as they made their way out of the corridor, hand in hand.

...

Long slender fingers found their way towards the open door, and held it open, watching the two lovers enter the venue again. The figure shuddered.

"I'm sorry." It spoke, and a single tear splashed onto the cold tiled floor below.

"I didn't know."

* * *

OMG...cliffhanger? D8

Please R&R!


	25. Betrayal

Hurting Hands

**Betrayal**

**

* * *

**

Miroku made his way briskly towards the toilets. He was determined not to loose Sango again, and so he'd left her standing by the fountain, under strict orders to stay there until he returned. He smiled, remembering the little sulk she'd had at being bossed around. Miroku chuckled. She was cute when she sulked. Pressing his fingers against the toilet doors, he pushed it open, and took a step in. He had just about reached the first sink, when something hard struck him from behind. The sound of the door slamming shut behind him muffled his cry of pain, and his legs gave way underneath him and he swung on his knee's, before hitting the ground. His back felt as though it was broken, but the pain was quickly numbing, so he tried to stand again. Another hard blow brought him crashing down again, and he lay motionless.

"I thought it'd be harder than this." A voice spoke out. He heard the sound of knuckles cracking, and the clank of metal, before a crowbar rolled into view. Miroku's eyes widened, and he lifted his head to find Kouga standing above him. He swore, and lifted himself to his knee's again, his head spinning.

"Seriously...your pathetic." Kouga hissed, and a fist came flying into his ribs. Miroku crumpled against the sinks behind him and he inhaled, thankful he'd not passed out yet. He breathed heavilly, looking up at the massive frame standing over him.

"I don't remember doing anything to deserve this!" He said, and he grabbed the edge of the sink, lifting himself uneasily.

"Me neither, I'm just carrying out orders." Kouga said, and swooped down to pick up his crowbar. He spent a second to inspect it, and then frowned.

"Oh, and you dented my crow bar. God dammit!" Kouga shouted, and swung it at Miroku's head. Miroku ducked, and flung his arms over his head as the mirrors smashed behind him. Shards of glass flew around him and rained onto the floor below. Miroku's patience snapped.

"Kouga enough!" He shouted, and grabbed Kouga's collar, pushing him backwards into the cubical doors.

"You've made your point, now tell me who the hell set you against me!" He shouted. Kouga's anger flared again, and Miroku was slammed back against the wall.

"I don't need to answer to you!" Kouga shouted, brushing off his clothes. Miroku opened his eyes, his vision blurry. He didn't need this. Not now. His eyes caught sight of a large piece of glass on the floor, and he stared at his reflection. Blood had trickled down his forehead, and smeared around his right eye, and a large gash had appeared on his temple. Miroku cursed, and stood up, fists clenched.

"Why are you doing this?" He demanded. Kouga swung the crowbar again, and it struck Miroku, just above his wrist. An sickening snapping sound made him stop, and Miroku clutched his arm, and swore.

"I swear to God Kouga, tell me or I'll kill you!" He hissed, standing up straight. Kouga laughed and wiped his brow.

"Seriously? This is the most fun I've had all day. I'm glad Shima suggested it." He said, and suddenly wished he hadn't. Miroku stopped dead, and his mind reeled. _Shima? Shima had asked him to do this? Oh God... _Miroku broke out of his dazed state, tightened his fists, and ran forward, slamming them into Kouga's face and stomach repeatedly, not stopping until he'd slumped onto the floor below him. He kicked the crowbar away from Kouga's shaking fingers, and it clattered against the shattered glass that lay around them.

"Jesus, I knew you were a jerk, but this is just pathetic. Pick yourself up!" Miroku spat, the adrenaline coursing through his veins. A sharp pain in his shoulder made him shudder slightly, and he realised that in his blind fury, Kouga had managed to deliver a few blows too.

"Get the hell up!" Miroku shouted. He was beyond peeved now, he had barely managed to stop himself from knocking Kouga out. Kouga remained motionless, and Miroku spat on him. Staggering towards one of the cubicles, he fetched some paper, and dabbed the blood from his suit.

"When you come round, I'm going to make sure you pay for another damn suit." Miroku said, and after a few minutes, flung the piece of blood soaked tissue paper down the toilet. Nausea hit him.

"God dammit!" He leaned over and vomited, his arms shaking under his weight.

...

It seemed like hours before he'd finished vomiting. Suddenly the sound of footsteps rang out.

"Miroku!" InuYasha flung the toilet door open, and cursed.

"What the hell happened?" He asked angrily. Miroku leaned up to catch his breath.

"Take a look around you Sherlock." He said, and got back onto his feet, leaning against the wall. InuYasha disappeared and then reappeared, his face pale.

"He's out cold." InuYasha said. Miroku nodded. He hadn't intended to do that. Not now anyway. Not like this. None of it was supposed to happen. He'd had a split second, when he pictured himself slapping Shima, but the image was quickly removed, and Miroku tried to calm himself.

"Jesus InuYasha, he just came right at me that damn crowbar." He stammered. InuYasha hooked Miroku's arm over his shoulder and let him lean against him. He watched as his friend tried to regain his breath.

"You okay?" He asked. Miroku looked up and smiled wearily.

"Wont be after the head finds out." He said.

"Let's get the hell out of here." InuYasha said, and he walked slowly towards the door, Miroku still leaning on him for support. Every step was agony. Miroku guessed he'd broken his arm, and bruised all of his back, and he dreaded to think how his face looked. He felt like crying there and then, but managed to keep it in.

"How about you don't tell the girls about this?" Miroku croaked, and InuYasha suddenly stopped, and slowly opened the toilet door, to reveal Kagome, Sango, and Shima. Miroku grabbed the door frame and lifted himself from InuYasha's support. Sango rushed forward to help him, when he nudged her away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Miroku shouted, his eyes focused on Shima. Tears fell down her cheeks, and Miroku noticed she'd already been crying. His chest heaved as another wave of nausea hit him.

"Bitch." He spat, and brushed past her, InuYasha at his side. The girls followed in silence, and the sound of Shima crying was the last thing they heard before the venue door slammed shut behind them.

...

"Miroku, please let me help you-"

"-I'm okay, it's not as bad as it-"

"-Just hold still!" Sango demanded, more out of concern than anger. Miroku stopped, and leaned against the brick wall, as Sango continued to dab at his wounds. InuYasha and Kagome stood nearby, watching. Sango shook her head, and bit her lip to stop herself from crying.

"We should take you to the hospital." She said. Miroku decided not to argue, and slumped down by the wall, the night air somewhat relieving him. InuYasha stepped forward, holding Kagome's hand.

"It's almost 11, we'll get you home, and then ring the hospital." He said. Miroku nodded. They'd just left the venue, with a few odd looks and questions, they'd managed to make it outside before Miroku collapsed again. Sango kneeled down and pulled open Miroku jacket, and unbuttoned his shirt. Kagome kneeled next to her.

"Ow..." Miroku winced as Sango touched his ribs, and she looked up at him.

"I think they're broken." She said. Miroku laughed breathlessly.

"Oh...great." He murmered. Sango sighed and pulled him into a hug, tugging his jacket closed again.

"Shima tried to warned us. She didn't think Kouga would go that far. She heard everything Miroku...she didn't realise-"

"I don't care. They're both the same." Miroku said bitterly. Kagome held his hand tightly.

"Can you walk?" She asked. Miroku managed to stand and he grinned.

"I ain't packed in yet." He said. He was thankful for the few smiles he received at his comment, and subconsciously took his phone out of his pocket.

"I'm going to ring Hachi..." He trailed off as he realised he's received nearly 7 missed calls from Christine. His heart raced, and a dull buzzing sound echoed in his ear. He'd received 1 text, also from Christine. It took him more than 10 seconds before he gathered the courage to open it. When he did, a cold chill shot down his spine.

_Miroku, he's going to kill me._

_

* * *

_

OMG another cliffhanger!...I'm getting good at this :)

Please R&R!


	26. Into the inferno

I have some days off this week, so I'm uploading what I can, when I can!

Hurting Hands

**Into the inferno  
**

**

* * *

**

He ran. Suit blazer in one hand, phone in the other.

"Miroku!" He heard Sango shouting his name as he ran, but for once, didn't care. Approaching the main road, he swung his legs over the thin iron barrier and ran across two lanes, narrowly missing a BMW. He knew what was going on. Nathan had found out, and he'd taken it out on Christine. God dammit! Why did he have to be so self-absorbed? He wouldn't even be going if it weren't for Sango! He knew he never should have fallen for her. Thoughts raced through his head as he finally made it up to Lower Sty road, and stopped briefly to lift the phone to his ear again.

"Please pick up Christine, please pick up..." Again, nothing, and he flipped it shut, smashing it onto the floor below him.

"Dammit!" His heart raced. He couldn't tell for sure how far Nathan would go, but the fact that Christine had sent him the text, had given him enough reason to think Nathan had completely lost it. Frankly, he was worried for Christine's life. As he reached the garage, he suddenly had to stop to blink tears out of his eyes. Something was making them sting, and he rubbed his eyes roughly.

"For gods sake I don't need this!" He spat, wiping away tears. He coughed, before suddenly standing up straight, and trying to focus his eyes. Except he couldn't. Smoke had somewhat been lingering in the air, and Miroku's sensitive eyes had immediately reacted, consequently blurring his vision. He swore, and reached out for the garage wall, making his way along to Ford Drive. Finally reaching the corner, he stopped. Even through watery eyes, he could clearly make out the mansion he called home, engulfed in flames. His breath caught in his lungs, and his body stood rigid, watching as a number of around eight firemen tried to douse the flames, some standing just as tense as he. The entire house had been surrounded by flames, some of the windows smashed. Miroku could just make out the thin piece of burning material hanging from his charred curtain rail, swaying from what was once his bedroom window. Miroku didn't know whether it was the sudden gust of wind that got him running again, or the sudden shock of an ice cold tear, sliding down his burning cheek.

"Oh Jesus...no!" His legs moving at incredible speed, he nearly reached the house, just as a strong arm stopped him, and held him back.

"Son! It's too dangerous in there!" A rough voice shouted. Miroku, his vision still hazy, turned to see a large fireman, still in his gas mask, looking down at him. Miroku tried to escape, clawing at the man's arm.

"My mum's in there! Please, just let me help her!" He shouted, tears now streaming down his face. The sting of cold tears again his face, now burning from the heat of the roaring flames was almost unbearable for Miroku. The fireman tried to hold him back, but once distracted by a loud crash, he let Miroku go, and suddenly wished he hadn't. He darted from the man's grip, and sprinted into the garden, looking to his left. His heart stopped. One side of the house had seemingly collapsed, and landed in a pile, crushing the garden fence. Gathering what courage he had left, he turned back to look for something to cover his mouth, and in a split second made out the faces of Sango, Kagome, InuYasha and Hachi, standing behind a fire truck. Sango looked as if she was crying. Kagome already was. He suddenly remembered his blazer, and cupped it over his mouth, and ignoring the protests of the men outside, took a step into the house.

...

It was suprisingly dark in the house. Despite not thinking straight, Miroku at least expected there to be some sort of light from the flames. He knew his way around the house though, and darted for the living room. He quickly retreated though, when a back draft hit him. He swung the charred door back out of his face, and winced at the heat. His skin felt like it was burning, and he wasn't sure whether it was or not. Wary of the firemen that may have gone after him, he kicked what looked like a broken wooden beam out of his path, and made straight for the kitchen, which was seemingly unharmed by the flames. He lifted the blazer from his mouth.

"CHRISTINE!" He shouted, his voice cracking under the sudden intake of smoke.

"CHRISTINE ANSWER ME!" He furiously wiped tears from his face, and ran to the sink, soaking his blazer in the water, and draping it over his face. He shuddered at the sudden coldness against his skin, and quickly came to his senses. His eyes were still stinging, but he refused to let any more tears fall. Stumbling back into the hall, he looked towards the landing, and his heart leapt. Slowly walking towards the stairs, he noticed a body draped across the steps. One arm had been draped over the bodies face, and, petrified, Miroku kicked it back. He gasped.

"Nathan!" He whispered. The charred face of his abuser lay upright, his face twisted in amazing agony. He was dead. Miroku's chest heaved, and he quickly brushed the man aside, staggering into the bathroom.

"CHRISTINE!" His voice rose a pitch higher, and tears once again started to flow down his face as he made out the haggard from of his mother, huddled at the base of the bath. She was shivering, she was scared, and she was alive. Miroku, despite everything, found himself smiling, and he slowly made his way through the smoke filled room, and reached out for her.

"M...Miroku..." She stammered. He turned the shower on, crying out in pain as he realised how hot the metal had become from the heat. The water drenched them both, and he was grateful for the sudden relief.

"Mum! Get out of there! Come on, were going now, you'll be okay..." He reassured her. Wrapping the blazer around her, he suddenly found it increasingly hard to breath, and broke into a coughing fit. Christine held him upright, and begged for him to get out of the house. A couple of seconds passed, and Miroku looked up, seeing the large frame of a man standing at the door.

"Are you okay?" He shouted. It was a fireman. Christine clasped Miroku's hand and dragged him forward, his blazer now in front of her mouth as she coughed. The fireman in turn lead the way, looking out for signs of danger. Halfway down the stairs, Christine suddenly lost Miroku's hand, and she turned, reaching out for him. He was gone. In fact, in their haste to get down the steep stairway, Christine hadn't even noticed the first floor give in beneath him. She screamed, and clawed her way across the rubble that covered the huge drop Miroku had fallen down into.

"Miroku! Oh my God, no!" She wept, and broke into another coughing fit as the firemen dragged her back out of the house, just as the doorway collapsed behind them.

...

"MIROKU!" Sango screamed, her voice horse from her sobbing. She'd seen the blurred black figure race up the stairs, and she'd seen him stagger past a window. Then the first floor gave in. She prayed, hoping he had already gotten to the door, as tears stained her face. Upon seeing Christine being dragged from the house, and held against the garden floor, she hadn't caught sight of Miroku. Then the doorway collapsed. The shrill screams of Christine told Sango what she'd feared most. Miroku. _He was dead!_

...

The top part of the first floor had literally caved in on itself, and it was fairly obvious the second floor would follow in a matter of minutes. Smoke had now filled the entire house, and from somewhere behind him, he could here a hissing sound. Miroku moved. His eyes shot open, and for a second, thought he was dead. No, he reminded himself, his body suddenly shuddering in agony, he was still alive. Unfortunately. He moved again, and shouted out in pain. After he'd felt the vibrations under his feet, he knew what was coming next, and had let go of Christine's hand so she wouldn't come crashing down with him. Just in time. He'd barely hit the floor, before he heard her screaming. No doubt they'd made it out though, he'd made sure of that when the floor had collapsed, and the worst of the fire had been crushed to ashes. There was no sign of light, however. Miroku didn't even know where he was. Most probably the kitchen, judging by the amount of smashed glass that lay underneath his outstretched body. He took it as the patio window, and felt a sudden rush of hope as a cold wind hit his legs. Sucking in his breath, he moved again, biting his lip to prevent from screaming in pain.

Lying on his stomach, he figured that he'd actually fallen in a good position. The first floor had caved in, but he had been on the staircase at the time, meaning he hadn't been completely crushed. Now, he was currently lying underneath a pile of rubble, and what appeared to be the charred remains of his bed, wardrobe, and chester draws. He cursed, bending his leg upwards, trying to heave his back up to sit on his hands and knees. It was still completely dark, but could make out his hands, and some of the floor beneath him. Moving his arms around, his palms knocked away bloodied shards of glass, and his fingers found something cold and stiff. His eyes suddenly fixated on Nathan again, and he froze, his fingers still lightly brushing the crusted tip of Nathan's rigid shoulders.

"God damn you." He whispered, and with one, excruciating manoeuvre, swung himself round to kick the charred human away from him. He saw the hard metal of a lighter, and heard it clank onto the floor, now free from Nathan's hands. Tears once again dribbled down his cheek, and dropped onto his now exposed chest. His white shirt had been torn to rags, and dreaded to thing how much of his lower body was now bare. Now facing what he thought was the back of the house, he lifted himself, and started to claw his way across the floor. About a metre away, he thought he could see the side of the kitchen sink, and slowly put his head down, and, baring the pain, pressed on.

The thought hadn't occurred to Miroku, in the midst of pain and fear, that once the first floor had collapsed, the second was now unstable. Within minutes, it'd be crashing down under the strain. He only heard the familiar sound of stone scraping against stone, and the vibrations once again sending shock-waves through him, and knew this time-he probably wouldn't survive.

* * *

Muhahah, were you expecting that? No, me neither, but still...hope you liked!

Please R&R!


	27. Caught

Hurting Hands

**Caught  
**

**

* * *

**

They all saw the second floor give in, and even though Sango's heart had still held the tiniest bit of hope that Miroku was alive, she'd sunk to the floor crying. Kagome held her why she sobbed, pleading with the watching firemen to try to find him. There was only the haggard infrastructure left now, and if that piled in, Sango feared they'd never find the body.

"InuYasha." Hachi spoke, his voice dry.

"I'm going in to get him." He said. InuYasha nodded, and removed his jacket.

"I'll come with you." He said, and Hachi gave a reassuring smile. Ignoring the shouts of warning from the fireman behind them, Hachi, followed by InuYasha made it through the garden gate, and turned left, climbing over the rubble into the back garden.  
"We don't even know where he is, how the hell are we supposed to get him out?" InuYasha shouted. Hachi ran his fingers through his hair and began lifting piles of wood and plaster from the ruins.

"Just get this stuff up first." Hachi said. The fire had mostly contained around the creaking wall now, and the huge ceiling was hanging in mid air. No middle sections to support it, it was only a matter of time. Hachi cursed as his hands caught a piece of scorching hot metal, and he brought his hand back. He hadn't realised how hot it had been inside the house. He ripped his shirt, and wrapped it around his hands, and got back to clawing away at the rubble.

"Boys!" Both Hachi and InuYasha turned at the voice.

"You can't stop us, please, the fire's not even a threat any more! Somebodies life is in danger!" He shouted to the firemen behind him. The lone fighter stood for minute, as if tallying up his options. However, he finally nodded, and joined them at the base of what they took to be the ruins of the second floor.

"This is against job regulations. I should have you two sent home, and area secured. Not to mention the house is still ablaze." He said. InuYasha and Hachi stopped what they were doing, before the fireman lifted off his helmet. He was a man in his 40's, and had wrinkles already forming around his eyes and mouth. He was olive-skinned, and the deep Italian flare was clearly evident in his accent. He offered a kind smile.

"But I'm not about to loose a young lad now." He said. Hachi nodded, and shakily got back to removing the rubble.

"Thank you."

"My name's Andy, yours?" The fireman suddenly asked.

"InuYasha. That's Hachi." InuYasha said, pointing in his friends direction. Andy nodded.

"InuYasha, I need you to help me move this." He said. They both stood, each clasping the end of a particularly large beam. Just before they managed to lift it, Hachi called out.

"Guys! Over here!" He shouted. Upon reaching him, they spotted a tiny hole in the rubble, just big enough for a slim person to drop down into. Hachi tried to calm his racing pulse. Smoke seemed to rise from inside. Hachi quickly tore of the remains of his shirt.

"I'm pretty sure there's a section down there that hasn't been completely crushed, I'll go and see if he's there!" He said. A few of the other fireman had now arrived, and instead of stopping him, nodded their heads in awe as Hachi lowered himself in.

...

He was half expecting it to be dark, and cold, but upon landing down into the tiny section, he'd immediately felt heat, and saw a small fire still clinging onto life in the corner. He was thankful, he'd now be able to fully search the area with a little light. Just as he got onto his hands and knee's to crawl underneath the rubble, he felt a cold rush of air beneath him and a sudden thump, and he turned.

"Sango!" He gasped. She looked at him with eyes that needed no questioning. _Just find him. _Sango removed her heels, and wrapped a cardigan around her waist. He took her hands and she lowered herself to the ground. They spent over nearly 10 minutes searching the area, and just before Sango thought she'd pass out from the smoke, or with dread, her foot knocked something warm. She stopped. Turning slowly, she backed up, and lowered herself, until she was staring into the eyes of Miroku.

"Oh my God!" She gasped, and touched his face. He was still warm. He was still alive. His eyebrows twitched, and his mouth moved, his eyes still closed.

"Sango? Is that..." He trailed off and wheezed, his chest heaving. His whole lower body had been trapped underneath wooden beams, and his face told her he was in incredible pain. She shouted frantically over to Hachi, and he quickly backed up, and smiled.

"Thank God." He whispered.

"Hachi?" Andy's voice shouted down into the section, and Hachi laughed breathlessly.

"We found him!" He shouted back. He could hear a number of sighs, and then a round of cheering.

"How is he?" Andy said, his voice lighter this time. Sango looked at Miroku, his eyes closed, his breath ragged.

"Not good!" Sango told him. Hachi looked at Sango and she nodded.

"I'm going back up. I know where he is, I can start lifting this stuff from above." He said. Sango nodded and leaned forward, lifting Miroku's head to cradle in her arms.

"Stay here, don't worry. You'll be out soon." Hachi whispered, and kissed her cheek, before disappearing back up into the tiny hole.

...

Hachi dragged himself to the surface, the sudden rush of cold air hitting him like a tidal wave. Andy wrapped a strong arm around his waist and lifted him fully out.

"Thanks." Hachi said. Andy nodded, and uneasily, he pointed back towards their trucks.

"Sargent Miles has just informed me the police are here." He said roughly. Hachi's heart rate had suddenly increased and he cursed himself for it. He looked over at the jumble of police vehicles outside and his eyes narrowed.

"Of course the police would be here, Miroku's house has just been burned down by a raving lunatic who beat his wife and step-son for almost 7 years." Andy looked a little taken-back by the quick-fire comment. Hachi turned, seeing a cop walking towards them, and he busied himself with the rubble. The cop, obviously pre-occupied by the unstable building before him, tapped Hachi on the shoulder. Hachi shrugged him off.

"Naff off!" He spat.

"Mr. Kiechi, I'm well aware of the situation right now, but I think you know why were here." The cops voice was rich, almost cocky. Andy felt himself getting angry.

"I said...get lost! I don't need this, not now..." Hachi said. He was only focused on the task in front of him. Miroku. He had to remove the metre of crap that was currently crushing him. The cop suddenly swooped down, and took Hachi's hands, pressing them behind him, against his lower back.

"Hachi Kiechi, your under arrest, for theft and use of fake I.D." The copper stated, and with swift move, cuffed Hachi.

"Wait, there must be a mistake-" Andy started, but stopped as the cop looked him in the eye.

"I'm aware of the current situation, but we've been after this one for weeks." He said. InuYasha suddenly spoke up.

"Can you not at least spare him a couple of hours? We're trying to dig up a dying friend." He said plainly. The words did their damage, but the cop shook his head, as if to shake away the shocked look.

"I'm sorry. There are more than enough fire fighters in the premises." He said. InuYasha stared in fury as Hachi was pulled away, and he simply put his head down.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to-" InuYasha was cut off as Hachi looked up at him with calm eyes.

"It's okay. Just get Miroku the hell out of there." He said. InuYasha nodded, and with no further words needed, turned back round to start digging through the pile of rubble Hachi had already tugged loose.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who had read, and reviewed! I'm so happy with the amount of you who reviewed :)

Next chapter will be up soon!


	28. Found

Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and support :)

Hurting Hands

**Found  
**

**

* * *

**

"Miroku?" A soft whisper coaxed the half-conscious man awake. His eyes opened slightly, and he peered up at her. Hours must have passed since he last fell asleep.

"Mm?" He answered, too tired to form words. She smiled and shook her head, lowering down to kiss his forehead.

"I'm sorry." She said, stroking his cheek. He nodded, and his eyes closed again, his shaking fingers finding hers.

"Me too." He croaked. He was lying upwards, both arms at his sides, both legs buried beneath the rubble. His face had somewhat been bruised and blistered, and she noticed how burnt his hands where. She started to cry again, silently, as her eyes found his bare chest, wounded. She didn't whether he'd survive, but as she sat, and stroked his soot covered face, she whispered encouraging words to him, and told him to hang in. Miroku listened.

"Christine, is...she alive?" He asked through raspy breaths. Sango smiled down at him.

"You saved her life." Sango said. Miroku barely managed to shake his head.

"I think...I've hurt her more, throwing myself into this." He whispered. Sango shook her head.

"Miroku, you'll make it out of here. I promise. And when you do, I expect you to take me out on a real date." She said. Miroku peered up at her with bright eyes.

"So, you have fallen for me." He said hopefully. Sango laughed.

"I suppose." She whispered, and kissed his lips softly.

"That's good, to hear." He said. Sango winced suddenly as his hands clasped her tightly. His eyes closed tight. She bent over him.

"Miroku, are you okay?" She asked. Miroku's breath become laboured again.

"It...hurts..." He said. Sango knew some of the weight above him was probably being cleared, either that, or something had put more pressure on him. She suddenly stopped. What if he become disabled? She looked over at his waist, buried beneath the rubble. It appeared that only a wooden beam had fallen over him, the rest was a pile of plaster and bricks. She clenched her jaw. _They're taking too long! We've nearly been here all night! _

"Hold on Miroku. I'm going to get us out." She said. Moving his head underneath her cardigan, she crawled over to the wall of rubble. Her hands reached out to remove a few bricks, and she watched his face for any sigh of pain. He remained calm. She took a breath, and before long, she'd proceeded to tug at a large piece of plaster. It dislodged, and she flew back, watching as about four inches of plaster slide down onto Miroku's stomach. Sango apologised quickly, but a knew glimmer of hope had replaced her fear. The rubble was loosening. She glanced warily at the large wooden beam, and touched it gingerly. There was no way she could remove that without hurting him, but she'd try. If she wanted, she could easily remove the remaining layers of brick and plaster, and she'd probably reach the surface. Sango glanced back at Miroku, his eyes closed, trying to clam his breathing. No, she just needed to get him out of there. Arching her back, she clasped the wood, and told Miroku to stay calm as she gently tugged at it. It didn't move. She tried, for more than five minutes, and her hands started to bleed.

"Damn!" She said, her voice rough. She wasn't strong enough, and she didn't want to risk pulling it back over him. She sat back on her thighs and wept.

"Sango, please...don't cry." She heard Miroku mumbling to her, and she wiped away the stray tears, crawling over to him.

"I can't do it. I'm not strong enough. As usual." She said. Miroku touched her arm.

"Your the strongest women I've ever met...that's...why I love you." He told her. He felt her freeze against him, and her breath hitch. He smiled to himself, as she relaxed, and curled up to him, resting her head on his chest.

"But why...I'm not...strong..."

"Sango-"

"My brother is going to be taken away from me because I can't look after him." She sobbed.

"And now...your..." She trailed off, not wanting to say it. Miroku blinked.

"Sango, you didn't tell me. What's wrong with him?" He asked. Sango sniffed.

"He's disabled. He was attacked, years ago. He can't walk." She said shakily.

"It doesn't mean your not strong Sango. It's not your fault." He said. She didn't respond, and he closed his eyes.

"I couldn't stop Nathan. Does that make me weak?" He asked, his voice low. Sango shook her head, hugging him.

"No"

"We can't take on everything Sango. Sometimes it feels like the weight of the world is sitting on your shoulders, and sometimes you just have to let somebody help share the load." He said. Sango nodded against him, sniffing.

"I understand."

"Good. I'd be happy to let you and your brother move in some time. When I have an apartment. We can...look after him...together." Miroku suggested. Sango sat up and looked at him.

"So your asking me to move in? That's a little fast." She muttered softly, chuckling. Miroku grinned.

"So?" She nodded, blushing.

"Okay." At that minute, Sango jumped. A loud roar rang in her ears, and her heart stopped.

"What's..." Miroku trailed off as light suddenly blinded them, and they both shielded their eyes as glass and grains of plaster fell down onto them. Sango gasped.

"Alright guys, we're through!" She heard a man's voice shout, and cheers sounded all around them. Miroku peered up above him, the sky a light blue colour. It was morning, and he was alive.

"Stay calm! Is he okay miss?" Andy shouted down at them. InuYasha's heart almost stopped when he saw the state of Miroku. Sango also stared at him for a while. In the dark, she hadn't noticed just how bad he looked. His hands were red raw with burns and his stomach scarred and blistered. She also noticed how skinny he was. He looked completely dehydrated, and his skin colour had changed from an olive tone, to white.

"Hey, mate!" InuYasha shouted down. Miroku looked up wearily.

"Glad to see your doing okay." He said, his tone softer. Miroku tried to lift his head.

"Can I see...Christine?" He asked. Sango looked at InuYasha.

"She's been driven to hospital, Miroku. She's fine." InuYasha said.

"Right, son, how far are you buried?" Andy asked. Miroku shut his eyes and shook his head.

"I don't know. I think...just the first floor..." He trailed off as a wave of nausea hit him. Andy nodded, and turned, seeing Kagome walk up behind them. She was pale. He touched her shoulder.

"He's okay. Your friends hanging in." He said. Kagome smiled, and she walked towards the pile of rubble that had been lifted.

"Thank God." She whispered.

"One metre down! Get the truck to left side, and we'll start lifting from there!" Andy shouted, and before long, Miroku was slowly, slowly freed from the rubble.

* * *

Well...hope you liked this chapter :)

Please R&R!


	29. Some sort of normality

Hurting Hands

**Some sort of normality.**

* * *

Miroku stirred. Opening his eyes, he tried to focus them on the white ceiling above him. He sighed out of relief. Every time he regained consciousness, he'd felt the familiar grating feeling in the back of his throat, and the sickness. He still felt the crushing weight of the wooden beam trapping him. He had to remind himself, though, he'd only fallen asleep, and now, he was okay. He sat up, his legs numb, trying to move his toes. He'd done the same thing every hour since he'd reached the hospital. Keep his legs moving, in fear that they may never work again. His eyes suddenly caught the sight of a figure slumped beside him, and upon turning he saw InuYasha, asleep in the chair next to his bed. He smirked. _Just like him to fall asleep when I need his company most_. He glanced at the little clock on the wall in front of him._11:00. _He blinked. He thought it'd been longer than that. He couldn't make out the time when he was dragged from the rubble, but he knew it had been early morning. The rest was a haze. He didn't remember the ambulance, but he'd heard it's siren. He'd slipped in and out on consciousness ever since. He hadn't seen Kagome since. Perhaps she was staying with Christine. He vaguely remembered Sango peering down at him through the jumble of nurses that surrounded him earlier. He hadn't seen Hachi. He wondered what had happened to him. Next to him, InuYasha stirred and Miroku reached over to grab a polystyrene cup. Grinning, he threw it at him. InuYasha's eyes shot open as it bounced of his head with a _clank._

"I saw that jerk." He mumbled, and sat up straight, legs stretched out in front of him.

"Your taking liberties, you know I can't hit you while your all tucked up in there." He added, and offered a smile. Miroku grinned.

"Exactly. I'm _loving_ this." He said, patting the bed next to him.

"How you feeling?" InuYasha asked, his hands folded behind his head.

"I'm fine. My legs on the other hand..." Miroku leaned forward, and tried to bend his legs again. He frowned as they refused to move.

"Dammit." He whispered. InuYasha leaned forward.

"Miroku, about that..." Miroku turned to his friend, a look of worry on his face.

"Your going to wheelchair bound for about six weeks. If not longer. I'm sorry about that, but the doctors say your _real _lucky." InuYasha said. Miroku fell back in the pillow behind him and he closed his eyes.

"I don't care how long I'm gong to be in a wheelchair, just as long as it's not forever." He muttered. InuYasha nodded.

"Sango was worried about that too. You know, if you ended up paralysed or something." Miroku nodded slowly.

"Where is Sango?" He asked. His friend stood, and pulled his jeans up around his waist.

"She's with Kohaku. Apparently he took a turn for the worse." He said. Miroku frowned.

"You mean her brother?" He asked.

"Yeah." Miroku suddenly sat up.

"Oh my God."

"I know."

"How much does she have to take before she snaps?" Miroku said. InuYasha looked at him.

"She's...handling it. I think. In her own way." Miroku didn't look convinced, so he leaned in closer.

"If you just get better, and live up to that stupid promise you made earlier, it'll be a great help to her. So stop worrying." He said. Miroku blushed.

"You heard that? How-" InuYasha grinned.

"Sango told me." Miroku nodded and leaned back against the pillows. InuYasha walked towards the bathroom and stepped in to wash his hands.

"Is Christine okay?" Miroku asked. InuYasha looked round for a towel to dry his hands.

"Yeah. She's in a ward now. No serious harm done. Thanks to you, that is." He said. Miroku found himself smiling.

"So she's okay." He told himself. InuYasha suddenly stepped out of the bathroom and slowly made his way over to the chair again. Sitting, he clasped his hands together.

"Hachi, wont be coming to see you. Not for a while, anyway." He said, his voice rough. Miroku looked over at him, and saw the guilt in his eyes.

"Why?" He asked. InuYasha looked away from him and sighed.

"He was arrested. It's all my fault, I shouldn't have even asked him to come-" Miroku reached out and grabbed InuYasha's arm.

"Whoa, calm down, I can't keep up." He said. InuYasha sat, head in hands. He took a breath.

"A while back, I noticed Nathan had been beating you up frequently, and I was...worried. You seemed to have a new bruise, every day. Kagome was worried too. She said you weren't eating properly, and you hardly came out with us any more." He said.

"So, I tried to cheer you up. I though, why not ask Hachi to come over?" Miroku frowned.

"You asked him?" He asked. InuYasha nodded.

"He was in Hawaii at the time, dong some sort of building work for a hotel he was buying. When I rung, I just told him everything that had happened lately, and he was worried, more than all of us." InuYasha looked up at Miroku.

"So he did. His passport had expired, and he stole his dad's. It would have taken him nearly six weeks to get a new one, and he told me he didn't have the time. So he used it, and he got caught, at the airport, but made a run for it." Miroku stared as InuYasha stood up, leaning on the wall.

"After a few days he thought he'd gotten away with it, and then the police turned up , just after he found you." He stopped speaking, obviously finished, and Miroku blinked.

"You mean he did all that, just to bring some booze over?" He asked.

"To get you out of the house for a while. Make you feel better. Remember Kagura? He was just trying to brighten you up a bit. You were slipping Miroku, even the teachers noticed." Miroku closed his eyes and breathed.

"He didn't have to..."

"But he did." InuYasha said.

"Is he going to court?" Miroku asked. InuYasha nodded.

"Yeah. He's guaranteed a place in the cages. I.D theft, it's...not taken too lightly around here." He said.

"But, can't they take him back to Hawaii, surely he'll be sent back over?" He said. InuYasha laughed.

"In Hawaii? His dad would practically hand him over, and tell them to throw away the key." He said. Miroku nodded.

"I heard, I'm the not the only one who gets beaten." He said. InuYasha nodded.

"Thankfully, not as often as you though." Miroku leaned back into the pillows. A few minutes of silence passed between them, before InuYasha finally spoke.

"Tired?"

"Yeah." Miroku sighed. InuYasha picked up his coat off the floor and patted Miroku's shoulder.

"Get some sleep. I'm off home to get changed, I'll let Christine know how your doing." He said. Miroku smiled.

"Thanks. And InuYasha?" InuYasha turned.

"If you can, tell Hachi I said thanks." He said. InuYasha smiled.

"Sure." He answered, and let the door shut behind him.

...

"Miroku?" A soft voice made him stir.

"Are you awake?" Miroku's eyes opened slowly, and once again he saw the white ceiling above him. This was driving him insane. Sleeping all day, waking up to the same old nurse tryingto feed him the same old crap he didn't want. He turned.

"What?" He said irritably. He suddenly stopped as he saw Sango sitting beside him, along with Christine and he moved to sit up.

"Sorry, I though you were that damn nurse again..." He trailed off when he caught Christine's smile. She reached out to hold his hand.

"I heard you've not been on your best behaviour down here." She teased. Miroku groaned.

"She's keeps trying to talk to me and all I wanted to do was sleep. And then there was that...stuff...she was trying to feed me..." He broke off as Sango giggled. Miroku smiled. She looked surprisingly well considering her situation.

"How are you Sango? I mean I heard...about Kohaku." He said. Sango shrugged.

"He's okay. Same as you really. His legs don't work either." She said quietly. Miroku once again found himself trying to move his toes, and this time, succeeded with a little twitch. He shook his head.

"You don't have to keep coming to see me. You know I'm okay, so why don't you go back and stay with your brother? He needs you." He said. Sango bit her lip.

"So do you." She whispered. Christine squeezed Miroku's hand.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, her voice had a slight bounce to it, and Miroku had to smile.

"Well, apart from the annoyance of being tucked up like this, I'm fine." He said grinning. Christine slowly got up to give him a hug, and Miroku wearily put his arms around her.

"I'm sorry about Nathan." He whispered in her ear. Christine nodded, and kissed his forehead. She knew he couldn't care less about Nathan's death, but to Christine, Nathan was still her husband. No matter how confusing their relationship got over the years, she still loved him. No matter how many times he hit her, she still mourned over his death. Sango stood.

"I think I'll go and see Kagome. Is that okay Miroku?" She asked.

"Sure." He said. Sango smiled.

"I'll be back in an hour." She said, and walked over to his side, planting a kiss on his lips.

"I love you too." She said softly, and gave him a quick hug, whispering into his ear.

"You and your mother...you can come and stay at my house, until you've found you own." She said. Miroku gasped.

"Sango I couldn't-" Sango put a finger to his lips.

"Kohaku's coming home, he'll need the extra help." She said.

"Kohaku!" He gasped.

"But I thought..." He trailed off and Sango smiled.

"So did I. The nurses were surprised with how quickly he'd recovered. He's allowed to move back in. Provided I have the extra help." She said. Miroku gazed at her for a while, and then looked over at his mother, who nodded, a small smile coating her lips.

"This is his last chance. He's made it all this way, I don't want any more slip-ups." She whispered. He nodded, understanding how much it'd hurt her to be alone again.

"Okay. Thank you..." He said. Sango nodded, and squeezed his hand.

"I'll be back before you know it." She said softly, before disappearing through the door.

...

"She's good for you." Christine said softly. Miroku grinned.

"I know. That's why I like her." He said.

"Well I'm happy she's here for you." She said, and rested into the chair beside him.

"She can come and see you more often when I find some place to live again." Miroku nodded.

"I might get an apartment. It depends. I need to clean up all this crap at school, and-"

"Miroku, this years your last year in sixth-form isn't it?" She asked. Miroku nodded.

"Start again. Go to university and study what you do best. We'll start fresh from there." She said. Miroku looked at her.

"Can we mum? I mean, with everything that's happened...I don't know if I can-" Christine cut him off with the simple wave of her hand.

"Maybe not on your own. We'll do it together. Everything, we'll re-build our life, and...somehow, we'll come through okay. Do you trust me?" She said. Miroku nodded his head slowly, and he took his mother's hand.

"Of course I trust you. I love you." He said softly. She gazed at him and smiled.

"I love you too." She replied. A moment of silence hung around them. Not one of embarassment or awkwardness, but a mere moment to think upon everything. _We're starting again,_ Miroku reminded himself.

"Are you tired?" She asked suddenly. Miroku noticed his slowed breathing and he settled back into his pillow, twiching his toes once more. A smile pricked his lips.

"Yeah."

"Rest now." She told him, settling herself into the seat next to his bed.

"Yeah. Okay." Christine sighed and curled up in the chair, Miroku watching her out of half-shut eyes.

"Get some sleep, mum." Miroku muttered. Christine nodded, and smile pricking at her lips.

"I will. Thank you Miroku. For everything." She whispered.

...

A sort of epilogue...

Something about her hand changed now that Nathan had disappeared. Not just Nathan, but the house, and every haunting memory that had once lingered there. As time passed, Miroku was allowed to leave the hospital, and was eager to get out again, accompanied by his wheelchair. Four more weeks, the doctor told him. Four weeks until your walking again, and even then they couldn't know for sure whether his legs would be strong enough to support his athletic body. He could walk. Hell, he'd make sure of that, but sport on the other hand would take years to get back into. Just like everything else. Life was somewhat normal now, and nothing could have been better. Christine had placed her past behind her. Years had passed, and Miroku realised he couldn't live without Sango. He'd come to realise she was made for him. As he was made for her. They'd been drawn to each other in a frenzy of fear, pain, and lies, and come out as one. A mix of brilliance, and romance. Sango had finally confronted her fears, and decided to ask Miroku to marry her, herself. He'd practically fallen over laughing when she got on one knee, but ended up accepting anyway, happiness over whelming him. From there, everything happened naturally.

Miroku smiled to himself, looking over the garden he'd helped build. Christine sat, her arms buried into the patches of damp soil, determined to uproot the troublesome weeds. A smile pricked at his lips as he heard his wife humming in the kitchen, and the high pitched wail of the newest addition to the family.

"Oh Kiechi! You've only slept two hours!" He heard Sango say, and he fondly imagined her flustered face, her nose scrunched up, her jaw clenched. Just the way he liked it. He shook his head and looked back down at his newspaper. _Ah yes, we came through with nothing, and somehow, we've managed to build a life. A home, and some sort of normality. _He chuckled to himself. He was suddenly aware of his two older girls running at him, their tiny plastic swords pointed straight at him, screaming their battle cries, and beaming at the look of terror on their father's face. _Mm, _he mused, leaping out of his chair, _some sort of normality.  
_

_

* * *

_

F i n i . That's it. F i n i s h e d .

OMG. I still can't believe I've just written all of that. Wow.

I'm happy I've finally reached the end. And by God this was the hardest chapter! I didn't want to be too mushy, but I didn't want to leave it on a sad note either. I just HAD to bring Miroku's new family into it. Well...Tell me what you think :)

**Thanks:**

Once again, thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far. Gods, you kept me going! x **Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!**


End file.
